After Effects
by ForTheLoveOfFanFiction
Summary: During a DA lesson in OOTP George and Luna share a moment. Two years later the war has been won but at a cost. What will happen when the lives of Luna Lovegood and George Weasley are brought together again?
1. Prologue: A Lesson With Luna

**Hey guys! This is my first ever FanFic and I'm pretty nervous about it. I welcome constructive criticism and if you let me know what you think I will greatly appreciate it.**

**Sadly I own nothing about Harry Potter. If I did there would be one extra Weasley, werewolf and Tonks in the world at the end of DH.**

The midday sun that broke through the many windows of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry shone brightly on Luna Lovegood's long blonde hair as she skipped merrily towards the Room of Requirement.

Once inside she saw the members of Dumbledore's Army putting their things to one side, and then waiting for Harry to arrive and begin the lesson. Luna spotted a space for her things on the left wall next to Fred and George Weasley, who were currently asking Nigel if he would like some Nosebleed Nougat.

'It's only lasts a few hours, anyway, could it be any worse than a lesson with Snape.' said Fred waving the box of Nosebleed Nougat temptingly in front of Nigel's face.

Luna walked over to the space, pulling her cloak over her head and dropping her things on to the ground, only keeping her wand with her.

'Hey Lovegood. Fancy a Skiving Snackbox.' Luna turned to see George crouching beside a box of Weasley & Weasley products, staring up at her with that mischievous Weasley grin plastered over his face. 'We'll even give you a special DA member discount.'

'I'm ok thanks. My head feels fuzzy enough with all the Wrackspurts.' Luna smiled at George sweetly, and despite having no idea what she was on about, George couldn't help but smile back at her.

* * *

'Okay everyone, last time we started on the patronus charm and most of us managed to conjure the basic shield which was great!' Harry said to the room enthusiastically. 'Now today I want you guys to try and get a fully corporeal patronus, it's not easy and not all of you will get it today but don't worry, you will eventually. Okay, if you guys want to start I'll walk round the room and if you need any help give me a shout.' Harry finished with a quick smile and began to walk around the room observing his schoolmates and giving advice to anyone who wanted it.

With very little room anywhere else Luna decided to stay where she was and work from there, in the corner of her eye she could see two heads of flaming hair that had also stayed still and could only assume George and Fred had thought the same way as she had.

From all directions Luna could hear a range of voices saying the incantation. For many nothing happened, a select few had shots of a bluish-silver light coming from the ends of their wands but nothing else. Luna could see Hermione smiling and laughing as a silver otter flew around her; the fact that Hermione had conjured a Patronus first was no surprise to anyone but many were already getting frustrated after just one or two attempts and were shooting envious looks in her direction.

'_Expecto patronum'_ a swirl of silver light emerged from George's wand and took form of George's patronus; it circled him twice before fading away into the air.

'Bloody hell, how'd you manage that?' Fred asked, staring at his twin with an awestruck look on his face.

'Because being good looking isn't the only thing I'm better at than you.' Luna, who had seen George's success with the spell, overheard the brother's comments and failed to stifle her laugh at George's reply causing George to turn from his brother to smile at her. 'See, I've got a supporter.'

'Yeah, but Ginny's still better at spells than both of us.' Fred nodded his head towards the youngest Weasley, who was watching the light from her wand take the form of a silver horse.

'You got that right, better her than Ron though.' George said with a smile, Fred nodded in agreement and turned away from his brother and began preparing himself for his second attempt at the spell. Luna had found herself drawn into the twins' conversation and had yet to make a single attempt at the spell.

'_Expecto patronum' _a small light began to glow at the tip of Luna's wand, but it faded as quickly as it had appeared, leaving Luna looking slightly disappointed.

A strange feeling hit George when he saw the look on her face. He turned away from her briefly when he heard his twin give a frustrated groan and saw that his brothers luck was fairing no better than Luna's. Seeing an opportunity to cheer up the Ravenclaw girl, George turned back to Luna.

'Hey Luna, could be worse.' George said to her, moving aside just in time for Luna to see a frustrated Fred give his wand a violent wave in the air and nearly take out Neville's eye. Luna and George laughed together and the latter suddenly wondered why seeing this girl's smile was so important to him.

* * *

Luna's second and third attempts at the spell didn't go any better than her first, although many had not gotten any further than she had, Luna couldn't stop the frustration building inside her; and as her frustration grew, the ability to think positive was becoming an increasing challenge for her. Others were making good progress; George had now formed a fully corporeal patronus that only disappeared when he made it do so, and Fred had now managed to make his own appear and was now across the room showing it off to Angelina Johnson.

'Just loosen your grip at bit.' Luna heard George's voice coming from behind her and turned to look over her shoulder at him, a confused expression spread across her face.

George chuckled at her cute expression. _Wait, cute! Where'd that come from Weasley!_ George shook off the thought and moved to stand with his chest only a few inches from Luna's back. She was still looking over her shoulder at him, her confusion growing with every silent second. She could feel that the hand clutching her wand was shaking slightly as she held it straight out in front of her and she had no idea why. She looked at George's face and was sure he looked nervous, she had never seen him look like that before and she wondered if he was feeling as odd as she was. _I think the Wrackspurts must have finally buried themselves too deep into my brain. _

'It's easier if you loosen your grip.' George explained, his voice breaking though Luna's thought. He reached around her and moved his hand to cover hers, his fingers began to pry at hers, easing her hold on her wand. 'You've just kind of got to get lost in your thoughts, not worrying about the spell, or your wand, just thinking of that one thing that makes you feel like there will always be some ray of light in the world, even when everything else is pretty dark.' George's hand was still covering hers and as he spoke softly into her ear, Luna felt the hair that fell by her ear tickle her skin and shivers shot through her like lightning.

'You can do it Luna.' George reassured her, taking his hand away from hers, leaving her hand feeling cold from the loss of his touch. Luna closed her eyes and began to think only of what George had said to her, the feel of his hand on hers, the feeling of his breath tickling her neck.

'_Expecto patronum'_ a burst of light came from Luna's wand and suddenly a silver hare was flying around both George and herself. Luna gasped in amazement and happiness and without thinking pivoted round and jumped on to George, throwing her arms around his neck and lifting herself off the ground, giving him a tight hug.

'Thank you George.' Luna said into George's shoulder. She felt his arms wrap around her back and he held her to him.

'That's ok Lu- wait how'd you know I'm George and not Fred?' George asked, releasing Luna from the hug and placing her back down on to her own two feet.

'Why would I think your Fred, George? Personally I think for twins your both very different.'

'Seriously?' George asked her in a disbelieving tone. His own bloody mother couldn't tell them apart most of the time.

'Of course. Your quieter than your brother, your still much louder than most people, but Fred seems to be the far more outspoken one of the two of you. If you look closely enough, there are differences in your appearances too. I notice these things you see.'

'So, ''if you look closely enough'' you say. Been having a good look then have you Lovegood?' George asked causing Luna's cheeks to go slightly red. When he noticed this and that Weasley grin spread across his face, causing the red of her cheeks to become a shade darker.

'No, my father taught me how to looking at things differently to everyone else. I notice things pretty easily, things that most people will never notice or take a long time to see. That's why you all find me so strange.' As she spoke, the red left her cheeks and she started looking down at her feet rather than at George's face.

George put his hand under Luna's chin and used it to tilt her head up so that he could look into her eyes as he spoke.

'Yeah, we do. Personally though, I don't see why anyone would want to be normal and boring. Strange and exciting is much more to my taste.' The soft, beautiful smile on George's face made the effect of his words even greater.

'Your pretty strange yourself George Weasley. You're hardly the troublemaker you make yourself out to be.' George simply replied to her words with another smile and a wink.

After a few moments the two had not broken eye contact and Luna realised that George's hand was still cupping her chin. Without realising, his thumb began to brush along her jaw and he began to tilt his head down to meet hers.

'OK, great lesson everybody.' Harry's voice broke through the thoughts and closeness of the pair. Luna quickly stepped away from George and his instincts were to go punch The Boy Who Lived right in the eye in return for him ruining what was, a perfect moment. 'Keep practicing and I'll see you next time.'

'Goodbye George.' Luna smiled sadly at George and he wondered if she was feeling as disappointed as he was. Just as he was about to call out to her Fred stepped in front of him, blocking his view of Luna.

'Hey George, I was thinking tonight I would go down and try to make some sales in the Great Hall during dinner, while you sort out some of the paperwork we've got left in the common room.' Fred saw George nod in reply. George himself had only just made out what his brother was saying to him, due to the fact that he had been concentrating on looking over Fred's shoulder, watching Luna walk away. Just as she got to the door, she turned and gave him a small wave, before turning away from him again and disappearing from George's view.

**Next chapter; Two years have passed. In the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts George and Luna meet again.**

**Let me know what you think. Please R & R **


	2. Carrying On

**Thank you so much for your reviews, as a first time writer they could not have made me happier, I wasn't expecting so many hits with a story about a non-canon pairing but thank you to anyone who is reading. **

**Ok, we are now moving ahead two years to the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts but I will be going back to the events of chapter one in the future. Some angst on George's part to begin with, but a certain blonde will hopefully be changing that soon. Of course I still do not own anything. Damn it!**

George Weasley's knuckles turned white with his tight grip on the calendar in his hands.

_How many days? How many weeks? How long had it been since he had seen his brother, his best friend? _His temper getting the better of him, George threw the calendar back under the register counter of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and turned back to the packed shelves of his business.

It was now the middle of August and George still hadn't stepped a foot into the flat upstairs. The only reason he was in the shop now was to make sure that everything was where it should be. He and Fred had wanted this for so long, and George knew that Fred would never want him to leave the shop for ruin, so, recently George had taken to coming into the store twice a week to check everything was in order. However, he could not bring himself to go up the stairs and return to Fred's last home. George struggled to even look in the mirror sometimes, he never saw himself anymore, only Fred. If he couldn't even look at himself, how could he ever go into a place that would be constantly reminding him of some long lost memory of his twin brother?

Ron watched his brother from behind the register, wishing so much that he could do something, anything, to help him. So far the most he had been able to do was offer to open and run the shop until George was up to it himself again, but he still felt nothing short of helpless. Just minutes after losing his ear to Snape's curse, George had been smiling and joking about how he was 'holy'. It had been a month and a half since Fred had lost his life at the Battle of Hogwarts, and George had not once come close to smiling even the slightest.

'George mate, I think I can handle all this now if you want to go home.' George turned to his younger brother and nodded, handing him the stock details he had been checking over.

'Thanks Ron' George grabbed his coat and walked out of the shop without looking back once.

Diagon Alley was finally recovering from the war, the damaged street had been completely restored to its former glory and was packed with witches and wizards buying the usual everyday goods, while some seemed to be emptying out their Gringotts vaults paying for more luxurious items, mostly likely replacements for the non-living things they had lost in the war.

George walked past the rebuilt _Ollivander's_, but quickly retraced his steps back to the shop's window as he caught sight of an unmistakable long blonde head of hair out of the corner of his eye. Inside he could see Ollivander having a conversation with a woman George had not see for a long time.

* * *

Luna Lovegood came to visit Ollivander every time she came to Diagon Alley. They had gone through a lot together at Malfoy Manor and she had promised Ollivander that she would come visit as often as possible. They would always ask how each other was, Luna would ask how the shop was doing and he would ask her how she was coping with everything.

Today she had been buying some flowers for her father in a shop nearby the _Leaky Cauldron_ and had nothing better to do than go for a stroll into the wizarding street and visit the old wizard. However, as she turned to leave Ollivander's shop she did not expect to see George Weasley looking through the window.

'Hello George.' Luna said softly as she met him on the street outside. Ginny had told her of the change in George since he lost Fred and she was very weary of how to act around him, so she played it safe; not to happy, not to sympathetic.

'Hey Lovegood. Long time no see.' George's voice was hoarse and quiet, and hearing it made Luna's heart go out to him even more than it already did. George looked down at the bunch of flowers Luna was holding in her hands. 'What are those for?'

'Oh, I'm going to stop by my old house and leave them for my dad.' George was confused by what Luna had said, he knew that her father had turned over Harry, Ron and Hermione to the Death Eaters to try and save her, but something in the way Luna spoke told him that he did not know everything.

'Why would you leave them for your dad?'

'After Dobby helped Harry rescue me and Mr Ollivander from Draco Malfoy's house, You-know-who made sure my father was dead before I could get back to him. One of the members of the Order of the Phoenix came to tell me while I was at your brother's cottage.'

'I'm really sorry Luna.'

'It's OK. I know daddy wouldn't want me to be sad. He would want me to remember all the good times we had, and then he would want me to carry on being happy, so that I'm not sad while he's watching over me. I know that's what he would want. I'm sure you think the same way about Fred.'

Luna's words affected every cell in George's body. Could she be right; he knew Luna had been brought up to believe in the most ridiculous of things, but could Fred be watching over him right now and, more importantly, would he be happy with seeing his brother acting the way he has been; switching between hiding himself in his room in the Burrow to checking over the shop, keeping himself shut away as much as possible and becoming a shadow of his former self. George knew the answer would be no; if Fred could speak to him now, it would involve using a few choice curse words that their mother would not approve of and knocking some sense back into his brother.

After a few silent moments Luna spoke again.

'Are you going to the remembrance ceremony at the school next week? Ginny said your family was going, but none of them had actually asked you yet because they were worried about how you react.' Luna paused, thinking over what she had just said, her expression suddenly changed; a deer caught in the headlights. 'Oh, it seems as though I may have said something I wasn't supposed to.'

Luna saw a smile break across George's face and a wave of relief crashed over her. She, however, did not consider the true importance of the smile George was wearing at that moment, that it was the first in a month and a half.

'It's OK Luna. I've already overheard my mum and dad talking about how they were going to ask me. I really should go; I can just imagine Fred calling me a git if I didn't.' Luna smiled and nodded in agreement. A few moments passed and George's smile finally fell away as he pondered his reasons for not being there. 'The thing is; I swore I would never go back there when I lost him and I'm sure as soon as I step inside that place again – '

George's trailed off, the sadness getting the better of him, but he did not need to finish for her to understand. Luna placed her hand on his arm and gave it a light squeeze; another smile worked its way on to George's face; this one soft and small, but enough for Luna to know that he was grateful to her.

'No one will think badly of you if you weren't there George, but you will have your family there to take care of you and Fred will be with you too.' George looked down at Luna, her face so clear and certain, George really could believe Fred would be there with him. 'And me, of course. I'll be there too.'

'Good, I think I'm going to have to hire you as my therapist Luna. You always know what to say.'

'Well I would be exceptionally honoured.' Luna replied, a small laugh accompanying her words. Suddenly noticing the time on her muggle watch, her face fell. 'I think I should get going now. I'm meeting Ginny at the ceremony so I will see you if your there.'

She stood on the tips on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on George's cheek.

'Take care George.' George watched Luna's retreating form until it disappeared amongst the crowd of shoppers.

'_How does that girl affect me so much?' _George thought. He decided that it didn't really matter, he was endlessly grateful to her for what she had just unknowingly done for him, and as he apparated to the Burrow with a smile on his face, it would not be long before Luna Lovegood became the Weasley family's favourite person.

**Next chapter: George and Luna begin to notice the effects of their conversation with the help of a couple of Weasley's. **

**Please R & R. I will not beg, OK I'll beg. Pleeeeaaaassse :D**


	3. Thank You

**OK, I intended for this next part to be one chapter but I have decided to split it into two slightly shorter than usual chapters, rather than having one really long chapter, because of this they come across more as filler chapters. This chapter looks at Luna while the next focuses on George, there is nearly no speech in this chapter as it mainly looks at Luna's thoughts and feelings but hopefully it's not going to be to unbearable, if it is please stick with me. **

**Sorry, enough rambling. I still own nothing... but I will one day... maybe :D**

As the wizarding community hustled around the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, Luna Lovegood looked over them from the window of her room in the _Leaky Cauldron. _

Since her home had been destroyed Luna had been staying at the pub using the money left in her fathers Gringotts account. There was nowhere else for her to go; she could ask to stay at a friend's house if she wanted to, but she wasn't willing to let anyone put themselves out for her, and her few remaining (distant) relatives lived too far away.

So after a month and a half Luna still found herself sitting at the seat beside her window, watching wizards come and go from the street below, leaving to go back to their homes and their families.

Her attention was taken away from the street when something in the distance caught her eye. Rising up out of her seat, Luna swung open the window and squinted her eyes to try and make out what she thought she had seen.

After a minute or two she was about to give up and accept that she was seeing things.

A screech was heard, and out of nowhere a small brown owl came flying through the window and straight past Luna's head, blowing all of her hair back from her face as it did so.

Luna took a moment to recover from the shock arrival, and then turned to the room to see the bird release the pale brown envelope it had been holding in its beak on to the room's desk. Luna walked to the desk and picked up the letter.

She already knew it was from Ginny, as she was the only person who knew where Luna was currently staying.

''Thank you.'' Luna gently ruffled the owl's feathers and then watched as it took off out of the window and flew away into the distance. Luna then turned her attention back to the letter and pulled at the seal. As she unfolded the letter Luna moved to sit back down in her seat.

Once comfortable, she began to read:

_Dear Luna,_

_I'm not entirely sure what you said or did, but on behalf of my entire family I say THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! _

_It's like a usual morning with George, goes straight out to the shop from his room without a word to anyone, and then he comes home beaming away like Father Christmas. All he told us is that he bumped into you in Diagon Alley and that you helped him realise that Fred would not want him to be dealing with things the way he has been. Ever since he's been closer to his old self; he sits and eats with the family, and just yesterday Mum heard an explosion coming from his room, she thinks he's starting to come up with new products for the shop just as he and Fred use to do._

_I'm not sure what you said to him, but I feel as though I have got my brother back and at the moment I'm pretty sure Mum loves you more than she does me. Anyway, I'm in debt to you now and I would love it if you would reconsider the offer Luna. I know Mum would be more than happy to let you stay with us and I'm sure George wouldn't be too upset either. Please think about it, I will be bugging you about it at the service at Hogwarts on Friday, so you have been warned. _

_See you soon,_

_Ginny_

How could one letter make a person feel so much? At that moment Luna was unsure whether she wanted to cry at Ginny's kind words, be relieved of George's apparent change of mood or laugh at the fact that Ginny believed her own mother loved her more at that moment in time.

The relief won over; it had been three days since their encounter in Diagon Alley and Luna had thought about George many times since, but not once had she considered the fact that their conversation may have had such a considerable affect on him.

The relief soon turned to confusion when the line _'I'm sure George wouldn't be too upset either' _caught her eye. What did Ginny mean by that? Does George want to see her again? Does he want to thank her personally? Or is it something else?

Too many questions began forming in her head so Luna decided to pay her attention to something else, but she could not deny the fact that the idea that George may want to see her again put butterflies into her stomach.

Something else Luna couldn't deny was the fact that she had the best friend a girl could have. Luna had written to Ginny about her new living arrangements a week after the battle and it had only taken an hour for her to write back; asking her to come stay at the Burrow. Luna had, of course, declined the offer no matter how much she appreciated it. With the family in mourning she found the idea of intruding completely inappropriate, and she still did.

Deep down Luna knew her reasons for resisting Ginny's offer was not limited to the 'I don't want to intrude' argument. The Weasley's were a family; close, caring and always taking care of each other.

Luna had lost that a long time ago. Living amongst a family unit such as theirs could bring up undesirable feelings for her.

Luna sat and wondered how she could explain this to Ginny without being called an idiot, and then being dragged to the Burrow in a full body-binding curse. As she looked at the date on the cover of the _Daily Prophet_ she realised she had only four days to figure out an answer.

**Hope the lack of conversation wasn't to hard to take.**

**Next chapter we catch up with George at the Burrow. Hopefully I'll be updating later today or tomorrow.**

**As always I would love it if you would review, and this time I will not beg, but if i works I will. ;^)**


	4. Dinner Talk

**Okay I promised a quck update and I have delivered. As I said last chapter this focuses on George, but he has his family there too, of course. **

**Thanks again to everyone who has took the time to review. I hope you all enjoy.**

**I still own absolutely nothing! **

''Morning Weasley's''

''Hey Dad.'' A chorus of replies met Arthur Weasley as he returned to the Burrow Monday afternoon. The relief to be home was apparent on Arthur's face as he sat at the end of the dinner table. His expression dropped once he noticed the empty seat at the table, and he look to his other children.

''He says that he is just a few ingredients away from creating something and that dinner will have to wait.'' Percy explained to his father. Arthur looked at his wife, who met his gaze with a soft smile, telling him that George's absence from the table was not a sign that his old regime of coping had returned.

The room was quiet as the family, minus George, ate. A large bang suddenly broke the silence. The whole house shook and bits of rubble and dust fell from the ceiling.

''Bloody hell!'' Ron exclaimed, having hastily swallowed several peas in his shock.

''Sorry Mum!'' George yelled downstairs. The Weasley's at the dinner table checked their food for bits of ceiling, and in the silence could hear George upstairs; a couple of coughing fits and few curse words were heard, the latter prompting Molly to send disapproving looks up to her son's general direction.

After a few minutes, everyone was happy that their food was safe and continued eating; the only sound coming from George now was his footsteps.

''Oh, Mum I forgot to tell you, I sent that letter to Luna that I was telling you about earlier.'' Ginny said, breaking the silence.

''Oh good, I really hope she decides to stay with us, it will be good for her to be around those who care, especially with the service at Hogwarts on Friday.''

''You hope whose staying with us?'' George chose this moment to come down the stairs and to the table; the curious look on his face accompanied by blotches of black soot and dust.

''Oh, I guess she didn't get the chance to mention it to you in Diagon Alley, you see George since her house was destroyed by the Death Eaters, Luna has been staying at the _Leaky Cauldron _– ''

''What!'' George interrupted, ''what the bloody hell is she doing there? I'd rather live in a ruined house than at the _Leaky Cauldron _for a month and a half.''

''Yes, and that is why Ginny wrote to her today offering her a place to stay here.'' Molly watched George's face light up at this news and shared a knowing look with her husband.

''She's already said no a couple of times, but when we meet her at the school on Friday I'm - I'm not - going to take no for an answer.'' Ginny mumbled, pausing a couple of times as she attempted to pull a bread roll into two pieces while speaking.

Molly saw a very hopeful smile on her sons face and decided to ask him a particular question while he appeared to be in a positive mood. ''Speaking of Friday, George dear, have you decided whether your going or not yet?''

George's smile fell and for a few moments all he could do was look at his mother; he knew she would be secretly upset if he wasn't there on Friday and he couldn't blame her. The memorial service at Hogwarts will pay tribute to those who fought and lost their lives in the battle, Fred of course being one of them, and George knew that if he was to honour Fred's sacrifice, he should be there.

''I think I'm going to go Mum, I know Fred would want me there, and I know you do to so...'' as George explained to his mother why he would be there on Friday, inside his head George was thinking of another reason to be there.

That reason was a certain blonde who had been the earlier topic of conversation. George could not believe what effect Luna had had on him since they had spoken in Diagon Alley, and the effect she continued to have on him everytime her name was mentioned or when he thought about her.

If she was to be there on Friday, he may be able to get through it; somehow she could make him see the goodness in everything, and if she could bring him up from where he was that day in Diagon Alley, then she could probably save him from anything that dare attempt to bring him back down again on Friday.

What alarmed George even more was the fact that this girl had such an effect on him and he barely knew her. Apart from hearing about her from Ginny, that one memorable DA lesson and the meeting in Diagon Alley; George had little to do with Luna and had barely spoken to her.

Yet, there he was, sat at the table surrounded by his family, and thinking of that strange and mysterious girl who occupied far too many of his thoughts.

All he had to do was wait four more days. Then he would have to face whatever Hogwarts challenged him with, and at that moment that thought scared George less than the thought of what may possibly happen when he and Luna Lovegood meet once again.

**Next chapter; Friday arrives, bringing the Memorial Service with it. George begins to have doubts over whether he can be there, and Luna will be there to help him.**

**Do I need to beg? Review, I will love you forever if you do ;^)**


	5. Fight or Flight

**Once again, a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are amazing :D**

**I don't own anything, JK Rowling does, but you know all that anyway.**

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry did not look like the battlefield it actually was.

This was the first thing many people thought of as they walked towards the school entrance. The school had been, with the help of a little magic, rebuilt and restored by staff and students who had volunteered to come back and fix the damage done by the battle, and it now looked just as it once had before the climax of the second wizarding war.

In preparation for the memorial service an apparition point had been set up just outside the school between the main entrance and the Forbidden Forest. The Hogwarts Express would be arriving from Kings Cross shortly before the ceremony begins, bringing any muggle parents and their families to the school.

Half an hour before the ceremony was due to start, the Weasley family apparated to the school, accompanied by Harry and Charlie, who had arrived at the Burrow the night before. Hermione would arrive on the Hogwarts Express later; her parents with her, back from Australia with their memories fully restored, while Bill and Fleur would apparate from Shell Cottage. Once everyone was steady on their feet, they began the walk towards the school.

Molly had feared this day, and it seemed she had a good reason to do so. George had not said a word to anyone so far that day, and Molly had been expecting him to turn around and say he wasn't going, but he had yet to do so. Molly turned to see George keeping his place at the back of the group, his expression empty and his eyes looking down at his feet.

George was in his own thoughts; most of which included various ways of leaving without his family noticing and going after him, but despite those thoughts passing through his mind for the hundredth time, he was still getting closer and closer to the place he swore he would never step foot into again.

* * *

The large corridors were decorated with the four house flags; sunrays shone on the red, blue, yellow and green fabric that swung from the ceiling arches.

''Why's the Slytherin flag up there, it's their house that wanted to turn Harry Potter over to You-Know-Who during the battle?'' was heard as George entered the school, he looked over and saw someone of about the same age as Ron talking to his parents with a disgusted look on his face.

As George trailed behind his family towards the Great Hall he heard many similar comments to the one he heard before, it seemed as though the other houses were not yet ready to forgive the Slytherins who wanted to turn Harry over to Voldemort.

George was brought to a stop just outside the Great Hall as he walked straight into Percy's back. Before he had the chance to ask his brother why he had suddenly come to a halt, he noticed that his entire family had stopped as well and that many others were now coming to stand around them.

Peering over Percy's shoulder, George suddenly realised what everyone had stopped to look at.

On either side of the Great Hall's double doors, a plaque was imbedded into the walls. On the left plaque; the names of the many muggles, witches and wizards who had been hunted and killed by Voldemort's Death Eaters during the previous year. On the right; the long list of those who had lost their lives in the grounds of the castle on 2nd May.

George worked his way past those observing and searching for names, and those making their way into the Great Hall, getting as close as he possibly could to the right plaque, with only one name in his mind.

The list was in alphabetical order, George's eyes swept over the names; many he recognised and a few he did not.

Finally, fifth from bottom, George saw the name of his brother.

''I think it's really nice, don't you?'' George looked to his right and saw none other than Luna Lovegood standing beside him, a soft but sad smile on her face. ''Dad's name's over there.''

Luna gestured towards the plaque on the other side of the door; she then turned to look at Fred's name on the wall.

''I didn't know Fred very well, but I suspect he would like this very much.''

''Yeah, he's bragging away somewhere, cheeky git.'' George could hardly believe he had been speaking to Luna for maybe half a minute, and already he could feel a small smile on his face.

''George we need to get our seats now son.'' Arthur called to him from amongst the crowd as his family began moving into the Great Hall.

''Sit with me.'' George looked at her, despite his causal tone of voice Luna could see something in George's eyes that she could never say no to; something sad, almost desperate.

''Of course.'' Luna's fingers found George's, and once she had hold of his hand she led him into the Great Hall.

An aisle had been made down the middle of room, with chairs on either side. As George and Luna entered, Molly stood and waved over to where she and the rest of the family were sat. George noticed that his mother had left two empty seats and wondered how she knew that Luna would be sitting with them.

As they sat, George turned behind him and said hello to Andromeda (who was holding baby Teddy in her arms) and Ted Tonks, who his mother and father had been talking to. As George looked down his row he saw that everyone had arrived. On the far end was Mr and Mrs Granger, besides them was Hermione, then Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, his father and mother, then himself and to his right, Luna.

As Kingsley entered the Great Hall, the room became deathly silent. George's grip on Luna's hand tightened and she squeezed his hand in response; a silent way of telling him that she would be there for him.

* * *

So far the ceremony had consisted of; Kingsley giving a speech, Harry giving a speech, some people - who had apparently done something - give a speech, and now George was listening to some families talk about the sacrifice their relatives made, and all he wanted to do was scream at them to shut up.

He hadn't just lost a brother; he had lost his twin, his best friend, the person he shared everything with, and yet these people had the nerve to stand up and talk and cry about their loss.

Luna could see that George was getting angry; his grip on her hand was almost vice-like and his whole body was tense. Although she wasn't sure why this was, she had a feeling it was George's suppressed emotions threatening to take over him and she found herself praying to Merlin that the ceremony was almost over.

It wasn't. Five minutes later another family stepped up in front of the room, the family was made up of a middle aged man and woman, and a boy of around twelve. They had lost two cousins and their other son, who was seventeen.

George's hand was now shaking in Luna's, and she was seriously considering getting him out of the room. George could feel his anger rising, his mind was telling him to calm down and stop overreacting, but as soon as the mother had mentioned that her sons had been members of the Slytherin house, the fight was lost.

George's anger took over his body and in a second he had released Luna's hand, stood up and barged past the people on his row, hastily making his way towards the exit.

Luna turned to George's parents whose horrified expressions mirrored each other.

''I'll go after him, you stay here.'' Molly seemed to fight an inner battle over whether to let Luna go or to go herself, but a look from Arthur told Molly to let Luna go. Molly nodded to Luna, and Luna immediately jumped up, following George's footsteps. Just before she left the room she turned to see the entire room's attention on her. ''Oh don't mind me. Please continue.''

She ran out of the door hoping her polite goodbye would cause the ceremony to continue as it was.

As she reached the main doors out of the castle, she could see George marching towards the apparition point. ''George, wait.''

George ignored Luna's calls, every part of him consumed by irrational anger. As he reached the apparition point he felt something pull on the back of his jacket.

''George, please calm down.'' Luna kept her hold on George's jacket and gave him a pleading look. As George turned to face her, his expression was completely unfamiliar to her, his stare was cold and dark and his face was deep red with anger.

''Leave me alone.'' George's voice was so demanding that Luna found herself frozen on the spot.

It took only a moment for George to yank his jacket out of her grip and apparate away, leaving behind a very upset and confused Luna.

**OK, I understand that George's reaction is very strong and probably OOC, but with him supressing his many feelings I felt as though they would probably get the better of him considering the circumstances and his reaction will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Next chapter; Luna goes to talk to George and Ginny has plans for Luna. **

**As always I would love it if you guys pressed that review button.**


	6. Home Sweet Home

**OK, chapter six! I am really happy with how this is coming along, and your reviews are the main reason. So thank you, thank you, a million times thank you!**

**Read and Review. Please :D**

George had been sitting in his room for five minutes now, and having had the chance to calm himself down, he couldn't believe what he had done. In fact he couldn't think of a time when he ever felt so much regret in his entire life.

He couldn't blink, everytime he closed his eyes he saw her face. She had almost looked scared in that last moment before he had apparated: she had looked at him in a way she never had done before; as if he was a stranger, and George hoped he would never give her a reason to look at him that way again.

George moved to stand by his bedroom window. As he replayed the last few minutes over in his head, a slight movement in the window's reflection caused him to turn around and see the girl who was occupying his every thought.

''I thought I'd give you a few minutes by yourself.'' Luna's voice was cautious and her expression looked worried, ''I'm sorry, I'm guessing I interrupted your personal thoughts.''

''It's okay Luna.'' George said, his voice soft and calm. ''I was thinking about you anyway.''

''Really?'' Luna wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing.

George's smile gave her an answer. ''Yeah really, you have that affect on me.''

Luna returned a huge smile to George as a reward for his answer. However, the smile quickly dropped when she saw that George's face had taken on a very serious look, he walked over and sat on the edge of his bed and Luna moved to sit in the spot besides him, admiring the various scorch marks on the walls and carpet as she did so.

''I'm really sorry Luna. For what I did, for what I said to you.'' The sorrow was so deep in George's eyes that when he looked up at Luna, she could have cried.

''George, no one could ever blame you for reacting the way you did, you felt a loss that no one could imagine, that no one should ever have to feel''

''I don't know how I got so angry. To yell at you...'' George trailed off, replaying the moment outside the castle for the millionth time in his head.

''George, when my dad died, there were times when I was so sad that I wanted to die..''

''Luna..'' George interrupted, horrified by what she had just said.

''Let me finish.'' She gripped his hand tightly and when he nodded she continued. ''and there were other times when I was so angry I would want to hurt anything I could see, I had to repair my room in the _Leaky Cauldron_ several times. My point is George; we all go through points when one emotion will take over all the others, and when it happens we become blind to everything and everyone else, but it is no one's fault, especially not yours.''

She finished with a squeeze of George's hand.

George used their linked hands to pull her towards him, and she suddenly found herself with her arms around his neck and her face buried in his shoulder, he himself had one arm behind her back while the other was in her long blonde hair.

''Thanks Lovegood.'' George whispered into her ear, perfectly happy to keep a hold of her for the foreseeable future.

''Your extremely welcome.'' Luna replied, also incredibly happy with where she was.

''GEORGE! LUNA!'' Molly's shouts came from downstairs, and George reluctantly released Luna.

''Always someone to ruin the moment.'' George said, desperately trying to hide just how annoyed he was with his mum at that very moment. Luna giggled softly and took his hand leading him downstairs.

''Oh George, are you alright dear.'' Molly began fussing over her son as soon as he had reached the ground floor of the Burrow. Only she and Arthur walked towards the pair at the bottom of the stairs, as the others apparated home, they walked into the kitchen.

''I'm fine mum. Sorry about what happened.''

''George Weasley don't you dare apologise to me!'' Molly's voice was stern and very serious. ''The fact that you went back there and attempted to face your troubles shows how much you have grown up.'' As she finished, she gave George a beaming smile and a kiss on the cheek.

''Thanks mum.'' George mumbled, wiping his cheek, and trying to hide his embarrassed red cheeks from Luna, who Molly had now turned to.

''Luna dear, thank you so much. Your such a sweet girl, it's nice to know that we can now repay you.''

''Thank you Mrs Weasley.'' Luna replied awkwardly, feeling very humble at that moment. The awkward vanished in favour of confused and slightly worried, as Luna thought over the last part of what Molly had said.

''What do you mean 'repay the favour'?'' Luna looked from a smiling Molly, to George who looked as confused as she felt, to Arthur who was stood behind his wife obviously avoiding her gaze by staring at an interesting spot on the ceiling.

''You see Luna, Ginny mentioned something to us the other day and we could hardly say no.'' At that moment Ginny and Harry apparated at the front door of the Burrow; in their arms were very familiar looking suitcases and books.

''I told you, I'm not taking no for an answer.'' Ginny stated defiantly, staring straight into Luna's eyes. Behind her, Harry gave Luna an apologetic smile, put down her bags and joined the others in the kitchen.

''I don't want to be any trouble.'' Luna knew it was pointless, but she would try. ''I'm happy where I am.''

''Exactly, your happy where you are, and you are here, so I'll take your things upstairs, your staying in my room.'' Ginny picked up Luna's things and moved so fast Luna didn't have a chance to block the staircase and start up the first argument she could come up with. Molly and Arthur quickly turned and walked into the kitchen giving Luna no chance to object to them either.

She turned to George for help. He was leaning against the staircase, looking straight at her with a smile so big his eyes seemed to be lit up; clearly he was going to be no help at all.

''It's not that bad here.'' He moved to stand beside her, putting his arm across her shoulders as he did so. ''and I can promise you now that when it comes to having visitors, mum acts like the bloody Minister of Magic is staying with us''

''Your mum has enough people to look after.''

''The only person she can blame that on is dad.'' George replied with a smirk. ''Besides, I don't think mum was just thinking of you when she let you stay.''

Luna looked up at him, seeing that big Weasley grin on his face for the first time in two years made Luna's insides do cartwheels.

''Who else was she thinking of then?'' Luna questioned, shooting a suspecting look up at George, hoping his answer would be the one she wanted

''Ginny. Obviously.'' He replied in a matter-of-fact way, his face showing apparent seriousness, and Luna felt disappointment reign over her, that wasn't the answer she wanted. George took his arm away from her shoulders and began to walk towards the kitchen, as he got to the doorway, he turned back to where she was stood; the grin was back on his face and with a cheeky wink, he disappeared into the kitchen.

Realising that George had not been serious when he had said Ginny's name, Luna's insides did a repeat performance of their earlier cartwheels.

Suddenly, the idea of living at the Burrow did not seem like such a problem after all.

**Next chapter; Luna's first week with the Weasley's**


	7. A Week With The Weasleys

**I own nothing! Yet...**

A cool and gentle early morning breeze blew into Luna's face as she stared off into the distance, reflecting on the events of the previous week. She sat with her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees.

She had been like that for the last twenty minutes, sat up against the stump of the tree at the end of the Burrow's garden, facing away from the house and into the countryside. She had found this spot on her second evening at the Burrow, and ever since it had become the one place Luna could go to be alone.

Luna was by no means ungrateful to the Weasleys; for the first time in almost two months she was well fed, and thanks to Ginny taking her shopping; she also had much more to wear than she had done before, having only owned clothes that had survived in the wreckage of her house.

However, Luna had quickly realised that getting to be alone in the Burrow isn't easy; if Molly wasn't asking her if she wanted or needed anything, Ginny would be asking her to go shopping with her and Hermione, and even if neither of them were on her case, she still found that there wasn't a single room in that large house that wasn't empty.

This had become obvious to Luna over her first breakfast at the Burrow.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Luna woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. This immediately reminded her of the fact that she was not facing the wall of her room in the _Leaky Cauldron; _it was the wall of Ginny's room in the Burrow.

When she climbed out of bed she saw that Ginny was still asleep, so she quietly picked up some clothes and went to the bathroom and got changed in there.

The smell of the bacon frying made Luna's mouth water as she reached the bottom of the staircase, and she moved into the kitchen to find Molly standing by the oven.

''Good morning Mrs Weasley.''

''Oh Luna dear, you scared me. I'm usually up an hour or so before the others begin to wake up.''

''I'm sorry I scared you Mrs Weasley. I used to be the first one up also.''

Molly gave Luna a sad smile at her use of the past tense; she admired the girl in front of her so much. She had lost her entire family and yet here she was, smiling and polite, not to mention what she had done for George. ''Luna please call me Molly. Oh and could you please do me a favour and get the eggs out of the fridge?''

''Of course, it's the least I can do.''

Over the next fifteen or so minutes, Luna and Molly had cooked up a large selection of breakfast food and just minutes after they had finish, several sounds of movement could be heard on the upper floors of the house.

''Morning dear.'' Arthur kissed his wife on the cheek once he had reached the kitchen.

''Did you sleep well Luna? I know that spare bed can be uncomfortable.'' Percy asked, having entered the kitchen immediately after his father and was moving to take his seat at the table.

''Oh no, I was extremely comfortable thank you.''

''Yeah well anything's going to be comfortable after nearly two months in the _Leaky Cauldron_, I swear they had bricks in the mattresses in that place.'' Ron's drowsy voice was heard as he came down the last few stairs, still wearing his flannel pyjamas.

Two minutes later it was Ginny's turn to arrive down the stairs. ''Ron are you feeling alright?'' Ron simply stared at his sister, completely confused.

''I've come to breakfast late, and you haven't eaten everything.'' Luna, Percy, Arthur and Molly chuckled at Ginny's comment; Ron himself just went to grab some more bacon with his fork and piled it on to his plate.''

Last, but not least, George finally showed up several minutes after Ginny and took the last seat at the table, the one next to Luna that had been conveniently left vacant by the others.

As Percy asked his father what he would be doing on his Saturday off, George began filling his plate with one of everything available while also taking every available moment to take a glance next to him and make sure Luna was really there.

Luna caught one of those glances, and gave George a big smile before turning back to the food on her plate. George struggled to eat due to the large grin that was stuck on his face. He looked up at the sound of a stifled giggle, and saw Ginny looking directly back at him with a knowing look on her face.

''So Luna, for today I was wondering if you wanted to come on a trip to Diagon Alley with me; we can have lunch while we are there and if there is anything you need I'll be happy to get it for you.'' Molly asked Luna from across the table.

'Oh mum, I was going to ask if she would shopping with me.'' Luna switched her attention from Molly to Ginny. ''I noticed that you don't have many clothes with you. So I thought we could go out and buy you some more.''

''Well Ginny that's a lovely idea, but maybe for today Luna should just take things easy and come with me. Shopping with you can be quite and event sometimes. You can go tomorrow.''

Luna suppressed the need to shout out to Molly and Ginny that she was still in the room as she watched the two of them basically plan her week for her.

George save her a sympathetic look and squeezed her hand, something that Luna couldn't stop herself from smiling at.

She supposed that having something to do would be better than having nothing to do, even if she hadn't actually decided for herself what she was doing. After all it was only two days.

_(End of flashback)_

That had been a week ago. For the last seven days Luna had found herself being asked to do something every morning at breakfast; everytime by either Molly or Ginny.

Luna wanted to appreciate the Weasley's generosity so much but she couldn't see that actually happening until she was given one day to herself, and despite how dull it was staying at the_ Leaky Cauldron_; Luna couldn't help but miss the time to herself staying there had given her.

The sound of feet moving in the grass told Luna that someone was coming towards her. She looked around the tree trunk to see her favourite Weasley walking towards where she was sat, and suddenly Luna forgot any reason for not wanting to be at the Burrow.

''Hey Lovegood, I'm glad I found you out here. I was worried you'd made a run for it.'' George said as he sat down in the grass in front of Luna.

Luna chuckled, it seemed as though George had learned to read her mind over the last week; he always seemed to know what she was thinking.

''I just like to sit here by myself. I don't know if you've realised, but there are a lot of people in your house.''

George chuckled. ''Yeah I guess if you haven't grown up with it, living here can be a lot to take.''

''I'm sure I'll get use to it soon.''

''Don't worry, I'm pretty certain Mum's going to be easing up on you from now on.''

''What makes you think that?''

Luna knew he had done something; as soon as she had asked that question, that cheeky grin of his had appeared.

''I may have mentioned something to her.''

''You didn't say anything to upset her did you?'' Luna suddenly felt very guilty.

''No, I was going to say something but she figured it out herself.'' One look at Luna's confused face told George that he was going to need to elaborate on what he had said. ''I started off by asking about what you two had been doing during the week, I was going to lead her into a conversation using that question, but I didn't need too. She realised herself that she had been taking up a lot of your time, then she went off to talk to Ginny. So I'm thinking you'll be able to make your own plans from now on.''

''Thank you George, it was very nice of you to talk to your mum for me, even if you didn't really need to in the end.''

''Your welcome, besides I couldn't have her pushing you out the door now could I.'' He winked at her and then got to his feet. ''I'll leave you to it then; you come here to be alone and I come wandering along, distracting you from your thoughts with my handsome face.''

Luna laughed sweetly as she looked up at George's cheeky expression. ''I don't mind if you distract me.''

''I thought you said you came here to be alone.''

''I did. But I don't mind sharing it with you.''

George smiled down at her. ''I'm going to hold you to that Lovegood. I'll see you inside.'' As he walked past her, he ruffled her hair with his hand and looked back at her with a smile that could have made Luna dizzy if she was stood up.

Living at the Burrow definitely does have its perks.

**Next chapter: A certain date brings up isssues for Luna, can a certain Weasley help. Of course he can.**

**R & R**


	8. Moving On

**Okay, I promise that there will finally be some George/Luna loving in a few chapters time, but not too much loving because it's only a T rated story.**

**Once again, a huge thank you to anyone who had reviewed, you guys are amazing :D**

George's plans for the previous day had been to go and run the shop with Ron since he had recently started working full time at the shop again, and Ron had took on the role of shop assistant. However, once Harry and Hermione had shown up for a visit at around 8 o'clock, George was not surprised by his brother's request for a day off.

Luckily for George, a certain blonde was in the room when Ron had asked him.

'You know, I haven't go anything better to do today, and if you don't mind spending your day with me, I'll be happy to help.'' George did not need her to convince him; the idea of spending time with her had already made his day.

They had spent the whole of the previous day together; a day that was not long enough for either of the pair. George's final words to Luna that day had been ''who knows, I may just let Ron have tomorrow off as well.''

As he got up the following morning, George hoped that she would be willing to help him again; after all she could say no, he was technically asking her to work on a day when she could be doing whatever she wanted. Still, as he walked downstairs that next morning he was hopeful. That was until he noticed the empty seat at the dinner table.

''Where's Luna?'' George was looking at his mother as he asked; Luna had always been the second one up after Molly since she had arrived.

''She's upstairs dear. I think something is wrong with her.''

''What makes you think that?''

''Well, she came downstairs not long after I did, as always, but then she took one look at the _Daily Prophet_ your father had left on the table yesterday and ran back upstairs. I don't understand why, the only thing on the cover was another story on Kinsley's reform of the Ministry, nothing that I would expect her to be upset about.'' Molly's perplexed expression mirrored George's feelings.

''Ginny is she in your room?''

''Yeah, but she had gone back to sleep when I woke up, or she could have been faking it.''

George picked up a couple of slices of toast and retraced his steps up the staircase. As he reached Ginny and Luna's room, he went to press his remaining ear against the bedroom door; he wanted to know before he went inside whether or not she was crying; that was something he probably would have to brace himself for.

Hearing no sound, George pushed the door open. She was awake and sitting on the edge of her bed, looking out of the window; her expression distant.

''Hello George''

''Morning'' George walked across the room and sat down next to her.

''Here, Mum said you made a quick getaway this morning so I thought you might want something.'' George held out one of his pieces of toast for her.

''Thank you.'' She took the toast from his hand, smiled at him, and then turned back to the window.

George spotted yesterday's edition of the _Daily Prophet_ on the bed behind Luna, nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. ''Luna what's wrong.''

Luna gave no response and continued looking out the window. ''You can talk to me.''

Unable to deny him anything, Luna turned to him and picked up the _Daily Prophet. '_'I lost track of time. I didn't realise what the date was.''

George looked at the date on the newspaper's cover; the '5th July', that meant that the date was the 6th June. A date that held no obvious importance to George, but clearly did to Luna.

''It would have been Dad's birthday today. I didn't realise until I saw yesterday's date on the paper.''

''I'm sorry Luna'' George put a comforting arm across Luna's shoulder, she leaned into him.

''George, are you going to the shop today?''

''I was planning to, why?''

Luna pulled away from him, got up and began pacing the room; George was surprised to see her looking embarrassed.

'Well, I was planning on going to my old house to get a few things'' Luna spoke to the floor, desperate to keep her eyes away from George's face. ''and I was hoping that maybe, you would come with me.''

George stood and walked towards where Luna was stood, still looking at the ground. He used his fingers to tilt her head upwards so that she was looking directly at him; just as he had done two years ago at the DA meeting.

''Luna, Ron can handle the shop on his own, I'm going to be with you today.'' Luna gave George a beaming smile, before she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him.

''Thank you George''

* * *

George felt uneasy as he and Luna approached the front door of her old house, he was sure that if he sneezed it would cause the place to come down on their heads.

''Luna you're sure this place is safe, right?''

''Oh yes, the house had that sort of shabby chic thing muggles talk about sometimes; it never did look very nice, but it's still home.''

Despite her reassurance, George insisted he open the door and go inside first.

''I just want to see if I can find a few of Dad's things, while they are still here.'' George turned to Luna, who was closing the front door behind her.

''Why, what's could happen to them?''

''Nothing, I'm going to sell the house. That way, someone else can buy the land, build their own home and start creating happy memories with their family; just like Mum and Dad did with me.''

Everytime George thought he couldn't admire Luna more; she would go and prove him wrong.

''George could you go into that room on your right and find Dad's paperwork for the Quibbler?''

''Are you selling that too?'' George asked as he walked into the room Luna had asked him to go into.

''I thought that it would be the easiest thing for me to do. I figure the best thing to do is move on, and not to try to hold on to the past.'' Luna replied, speaking to him from the other room.

After several minutes of searching, George finally found the paperwork and went back into the other room where Luna was. He paused in the doorway when he saw her sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, a large coat in her hand. ''Luna, are you okay?''

''Yes'', she got up from her spot on the floor and walked towards George, the coat still in her hands. ''Dad loved this coat; he had it for many years. Whenever I was cold in the winter he would give it to me. I don't think he will mind me taking it. Did you find the paperwork for the Quibbler?''

''Yeah'' George held up the paperwork in his hand as proof.

''Thank you for coming with me George. I know it probably seems silly, but whenever you are with me, I feel like I can face almost anything.''

''It doesn't seem silly, in fact I feel the same way about you.'' George smiled, if only she knew how much he really felt for her.

''I'm actually rather glad you said that. I want to take you somewhere George.'' She tucked her father's coat under one arm, and held out her hand for George to take. Once he took it she apparated them both away from her old house.

* * *

George was surprised to find that Luna had apparated them right outside of the door to his shop.

''Luna, what are we doing here?'' She didn't answer, her hold on his hand tightened and she began dragging George through his shop's doors.

''Everything alright George?'' Ron asked from his place at the shop counter, he couldn't supress the smirk that appeared on his face at the sight of the small blonde draging his older brother around the various ailes of the shop.

Luna kept moving, not giving George the chance to properly answer. The only reply Ron received was George shaking his head.

''Luna what are you doing?'' George asked when she finally stopped dragging him and came to a stop, he suddenly realised that they were outside the door to both his and Fred's flat above the shop.

''I couldn't help but notice something yesterday. Everytime you walked past this door you kept looking at it funny.'' Luna's eyes were sympathetic, and George was beginning to feel weary of where this conversation was leading to. ''You haven't been up there have you. Not since he died.''

George knew she wasn't asking, she already knew the answer. ''No I haven't. I can't.''

''George, you were there for me at my house, please let me be there for you now. You have to go in there eventually, and once you do, maybe it will help you move on.''

George nodded. ''I know, it's just, it's easier said than done.''

He tightly gripped on to Luna's hand and for a moment they simply stood and looked into each others eyes. ''Can you go first?''

''Of course, as long as you promise not to let go of my hand. That way I know you not going to make a run for it.'' George reinforced his grip on her hand in confirmation.

Luna opened the door and began to lead George up the stairway into the flat. As he reached the top step, the first thing that came to his attention was that it had not changed a bit. Somehow he imagined that the flat would have changed in the loss of one of its occupants and the absence of the other, but of course it hadn't.

Luna was silent as George's eyes moved to every part of the room, she didn't need to know that this was the twins' flat; the room screamed Fred and George. There were many pictures of the boys; most of them were with their family, some were with the Gryffindor Quidditch team and a couple were of the two outside of the store at its grand opening two summers ago. The room was not incredibly messy, but the various scorch marks on one of the walls matched those on the wall of George's room in the Burrow, and several jackets and scarves had been discarded around various points of the room.

''Thank you for bringing me here.'' Luna turned her attention away from the room and looked at George, the gratitude was as apparent on his face as it was in his voice. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, but just before he did, something inside of him made him move and his lips touched the corner of her mouth instead.

When he pulled away, he noticed that she was blushing as deep red colour. ''Your extremely welcome George.''

As his eyes moved between his former home and the girl standing beside him, George truly believed that he could do anything if Luna was by his side.

**Next chapter; George begins to sort through Fred's things, and one of the potential buyers of the Quibbler appears to be more interested in Luna than the newspaper.**


	9. An Unexpected Situation

**Back again with another chapter. Thank you for bearing with me, nine chapters in and there hasn't been too much Luna/George love, but I promise we are getting there. **

**JK Rowling owns everything, except any credit for the George/Luna pairing. I believe she missed a golden opportunity with that one. **

''George, when did you and Fred last clean this place up?'' Molly emerged from George and Fred's closet looking nothing short of horrified. It had been five days since Luna had convinced him to finally return to the flat above the shop, and George had asked his mother to come and help him sort out Fred's things that morning, although he was still unsure of what he was going to do with them once they were sorted.

''Sorry Mum, we were too busy trying to save wizarding kind by making ourselves look like a short specky git, and need I remind you I suffered for it.'' George said, pointing to the bandage that hid the part of his head that was missing an ear.

''George, honestly, it looks as though you and Fred just threw anything you didn't need into that closet.'' The fact that George did not reply and simply smirked, confirmed to Molly that that was in fact what they had done.

George folded the last of Fred's clothes up and put them into one of several boxes labelled _Clothing._

''Are you sure you don't want them George?'' Molly asked her son, who was now sealing the last box.

''I'm sure.'' George looked at his mother and smiled, but he could not hide the sadness in his eyes; all morning, the pain and sadness had come and gone at certain moments, and at that moment George could feel the sadness returning.

If only Luna hadn't been busy preparing to meet potential buyers of the _Quibbler_;she had of course offered to cancel her plans to be there for him, but George had insisted that he would be alright. However, at that moment George wanted nothing more than to feel Luna's hand in his and too see her sweet smile.

George felt his mothers chin rest on the top of his head, while her arms wrapped around him. ''Oh Georgie, what am I going to do with you?''

''Well, you could take me for a trip down Diagon Alley and buy me a new broom.'' Molly lightly chuckled at her son's attempt to lighten the mood.

''Good try, but no. You own a shop George, if you still cannot afford a broomstick then you are clearly not doing as well as I thought you were.''

''What are we going to do with his stuff Mum?'' George asked, bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand. Molly moved to sit on the chair across from George, an idea coming into her mind as she did so.

''Well there is plenty of room in the attic at the Burrow; we could keep the boxes up there. Maybe when you're older and have children; you can tell them stories of their Uncle Fred and show them some of the things you both had when you were younger.'' George suddenly wondered why on Earth Luna had come into his mind when his mother had mentioned him having children. He decided to worry about that later and focused back on his mother. ''Anyway, I honestly couldn't get rid of them, and I know you couldn't either.''

''That sounds like a good plan Mum. I'll start apparating boxes to the Burrow if you like.''

''Okay George you go ahead, I think I'll do a spot of cleaning while you do that. If you're going to spend more time up here I have to do something about the mess in this place.''

George chuckled at his mother's obsession with cleanliness as she disappeared off into his closet. He picked up three of the boxes and apparated back to his other home.

* * *

''Luna, somebody's at the door for you.'' Percy's shout was the first sound that greeted George back at the Burrow. He had arrived in his room, as he placed the boxes on his bed, George felt his stomach churn. Before returning to the flat, George decided he would grab something to eat, and he began making his way downstairs towards the kitchen.

He was stopped in his tracks at the sight of a handsome man standing at the front door, speaking to Luna. George walked back around the corner so that he would not be noticed, but peered round so he could see what was happening.

The man at the door looked to be of the same age as George, he had short brown hair, chiselled facial features, and he was an inch or two taller than Luna.

George could not make out their conversation, but he could see that the stranger was wearing a confident smile on his face; a smile George thought made him look like a complete git, although he had the feeling that it was the sort of smile that girls liked to see guys wearing.

He relaxed when he saw the stranger walk away from the house, and Luna closing the door behind him.

''Who was that?'' George asked casually, pretending he had just arrived dowstairs.

''His name is Thomas; he is interested in buying the _Quibbler._''

''He's a bit young, isn't he.''

''Well, he has the money to buy it, so I don't mind how old he is. Have you already finished at the flat?''

''No, I'm bringing boxes to the house so that they can be put into the attic, I was just coming to get something to eat.''

''Well don't let me keep you.'' Luna said, gesturing towards the kitchen.

''Do you want anything while I'm in there?''

''I'm fine, I don't want to be full when I go out with Thomas later.''

Luna's words made George pause at his place in the kitchen doorway, he pivoted round to face her.

''You're going out with that guy'' George asked, attempting to hide his displeasure.

''It's more of a business talk. He's busy this morning, so he asked if he could talk to me over dinner this evening, we're going to that new restaurant opposite your shop.''

''Oh, sounds nice.'' He lied, there was something about that guy that George really did not like. ''Well I'll see you in a bit Luna.''

George walked into the kitchen, leaving Luna oblivious to the raging emotions inside of him.

* * *

George and Molly, with the help of Percy and Ron, had finally finished getting all the boxes into the attic by late afternoon.

George had not seen Luna since he found out about her dinner with Thomas, when he had asked Ginny where she was, he had been told that she was in her room sorting through paperwork for the newspaper. ''_If she told me that Luna looked like she was getting ready for a date , I swear I would have been sick'' _George thought as he made his way downstairs. However, his mood quickly turned sour as he heard a knock at the door.

''George dear could you get that?'' Molly asked from the kitchen, where she was cooking dinner. Realising he was the only other person downstairs, George reluctantly made his way to the door.

Thomas' smile dropped when he saw the tall redhead who opened the door, George's height and unwelcoming expression made him look slightly intimidating. ''Oh...um...I'm meant to be meeting Luna.''

''Yeah I know'' George grumbled, not bothering to hide his irritation from the man in front of him. George turned at the sound of Luna skipping down the stairs.

His relief to see that she had not been spending the whole afternoon getting dressed up was overshadowed by his disbelief over how beautiful she looked anyway; she was wearing a pair of black trousers, a yellow t-shirt and a long grey cardigan, her blonde hair was in a ponytail with several strands of hair loose around her face. George couldn't believe someone could look that amazing in such simple clothing.

''I'm ready to go.'' She said to Thomas as she reached the door and stood beside George. ''Oh, Thomas, this is my friend George Weasley''

George knew something was clearly wrong with him when he winced at her use of the word 'friend', while introducing him.

''George, this is Thomas Richards, the- hopefully- soon to be owner of _The Quibbler._'' George gave Thomas a weak smile, but made no signs of actually caring. ''I'll see you later George.''

''Bye Luna'', before George thought about what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed Luna on the cheek. Before he moved away his whispered into her ear ''Keep an eye on him.''

Luna looked up at him confused. Before she could ask what he meant, Thomas' voice broke between the two. ''Luna, the reservation is for five thirty, do you want to get going?''

Luna resisted the temptation to say no, and nodded, not once taking her eyes off George; who was now staring at his feet. ''Bye George''

With that second and last goodbye, Luna stepped outside and apparated away, following Thomas.

''Where's she going?'' George shut the door and turned to his younger brother.

'She's having dinner with a bloke who's hoping to buy _The Quibbler_.''

George's voice told Ron that something was wrong. ''Sounds harmless enough, what's the matter with you then?''

''I have a weird feeling about that bloke, I don't know what it is, but I don't like him.''

''Does Luna think he's alright?''

''Yeah, it looks that way, I told her to keep an eye on him though.''

''Where's he taking her?''

''That new restaurant across the street from the shop.'' Ron watched George's eyes widen as look of realisation spread across his face.

''Hey Ron, do you remember the other day when I said about going round to the shop after it's closed, to rearranging the aisles and displays?''

''Yeah, why?'' Ron asked, wondering where George was going with this.

''Well I was thinking, we haven't got nothing better to do, why don't we go now?''

''Erm...alright.'' Ron shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

''Great, I'll go let Mum know.'' Ron watched George run off towards the kitchen.

Ron couldn't stop himself from grinning as he watched his brother. He had a very good feeling that George's sudden need to get to his shop had nothing to do with his business whatsoever.

**Next chapter; After a talk with Ron, George finally realises the obvious. But is Thomas about to get in the way.**


	10. Truth And Consequences

**Okay, my longest chapter yet. I really like this chapter, so I really hope you guys do too. **

**I still own nothing. Maybe if I perform the Cruciatus Curse on JK Rowling she may give me some credit. It's a long shot but still... on with story.**

George's words were still running through Luna's head as she took her seat at the table. 'Keep an eye on him', what had he meant by that.

Thomas was sat across from her, and despite the fact that he had been nothing but kind and polite to her, she had become weary of him following George's request.

''Are you alright?''

''Yes'' Luna replied, maybe a little too fast. ''It's just odd, I'm not a businesswoman and this is very formal. I'm not entirely sure I know what I am doing.''

''That's alright, I'm not that sure of what to do myself.'' Thomas smiled kindly at her, and George's words began to fade from Luna's mind. ''Maybe, we should order first, and discuss the newspaper afterwards.''

''That sounds lovely.'' Luna smiled back at Thomas; maybe this evening would be simpler than she first thought.

* * *

''Okay Ron, can you start taking down some displays over there.'' George said to Ron as they arrived in Weasley Wizard Wheezes, the moment he entered the shop he had gone straight to the front window.

''Which displays George?''

''Oh...erm...those ones over there.'' George waved his hand to the back wall of the shop. Ron was now utterly convinced that George had no intention to work on the shop, and decided that he would just hover in the background until his older brother finished spying.

''What are you going to do then?'' he asked, interested in what excuse George was going to use.

''Window displays'' George replied instantly, his focus still aimed intently across the street.

Ron smirked; he probably had that answer prepared the moment they had left the Burrow. As he watched George, he thought of all those times he had peered round people and corners when he had noticed Hermione talking to Victor Krum; how he had watched them together, feeling so much bitter resentment, and now he was seeing brother go through the same thing.

It had taken seven long and painful years for Ron and Hermione to be together, because both had never plucked up the courage to admit how they felt to each other. Ron was going to make sure things happened for his older brother a lot sooner. ''George it's a dinner to discuss him buying her dad's old paper, nothing's going to happen.''

''What are you talking about?'' George finally turned away from the window, Ron could tell by the look on his face that he had had no look in spotting Luna and her 'date'.

''Do you remember Cormac McLaggen, he was in my year at Hogwarts?''

''Kind of, why?''

''Well, sixth year, he started liking Hermione, and whenever I looked at the guy I was convinced that there was something off with him.''

''Ron, are you actually going somewhere with this?'' George moved to sit on the chair behind the cash desk, putting his feet up on the desk; a place where he still had a view of the outside street.

''George, I think that you don't trust this guy because you like Luna.'' George raised an eyebrow at Ron. ''in the same way that I liked Hermione. The reason I thought there was something wrong with McLaggen was because he liked Hermione in a way that I didn't want him too, and I think that you have a problem with this Thomas bloke because you think he likes Luna, and you don't want him too.''

George didn't argue back, because Ron had hit the nail on the head.

As soon as Ron had said it, everything made sense; why he always hoped to be spending time with her, why she always managed to make him smile, why he felt like he could do anything when she was by his side, and why he so desperately wanted to run across the street and knock the living daylights out of that smarmy looking git.

Deep down, George had always known the true extent of his feelings for Luna Lovegood.

* * *

After an hour of over dinner conversation and jokes, Luna was certain that Thomas Richards was to become the new owner of _The Quibbler_.

''Do you want to look over the paperwork?'' Luna asked, pulling the contracts for _The Quibbler_ out of her cardigan pocket.

''Yes, thank you.'' Thomas began flipping through the pages as Luna finished the last part of her drink.

''So when would you like to be the owner of _The Quibbler_?'' Thomas looked up at her.

''Are you saying that I can have it?'' he asked, doubt still apparent on his face.

''You can own it as soon as we sign those dotted lines.''

''Oh...well, yes. If it's okay with you, I'm more than happy to get things sorted.''

Luna caught sight of two waiters looking over at them in annoyance; they had finished eating fifteen minutes ago and many people were waiting to be seated.

''Maybe we should go outside.'' Thomas looked at her in confusion, before catching sight of those same two waiters; catching on to what Luna was saying, he stood from his seat and grabbed his coat. Luna followed suit and did the same.

After a hefty argument Luna paid the bill; if he was about to buy an entire paper off of her, she was doing to buy dinner.

* * *

From his place in the shop, George could see among the people outside, someone with a long head of blonde hair. Launching himself from his seat, he ran to the window, and sure enough, there she was; looking annoyingly beautiful.

Ron came up behind him and peered over his brother's shoulder. George could see Thomas writing on various pieces of paper, occasionally stealing glances at Luna; who didn't notice, her focus was looking up into the sunset sky.

''Bloody hell, I think you were right about him George.'' Ron's voice could be faintly heard amongst the growls and hisses that were being made in George's head.

''Git'' George muttered under his breath, that was the most he could say without launching into a verbal attack on Thomas that consisted of every curse word his mother had banned him from saying, and a few he and Fred had made up as a code.

* * *

Luna was so absorbed in the sight of the setting sun, that she did not notice that Thomas had finished signing all the contracts and was now staring at her.

''I'm sorry, it appears that my concentration was taken away for a moment.'' Luna said, having seen Thomas looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

Thomas chuckled, ''it's perfectly fine Luna, I was looking at something even more beautiful than the sky.''

Luna wasn't sure whether to laugh at Thomas' terrible pick up line, or to run in the opposite direction.

She settled on staying where she was and doing nothing, that way neither of them lost their dignity.

After a moment or two, she was finally able to think of something to say ''Okay, if you just pass me the papers then I'll sign them and the paper will be all yours.''

Thomas held the papers only slightly in front of his chest, as Luna came closer to reach for them; he made his moved and pressed his lips on to hers.

It took Luna a couple of seconds to comprehend what had just happened, but as soon as she did, she tried to pull away. However, he placed his hands on her shoulders and held her to him. She closed her eyes, desperately hoping that at any she would wake up and be back at the Burrow, with George.

Moments after thinking his name, she heard it be shouted out for the whole of Diagon Alley to hear.

''George, wait'' The massive slam of a door was heard, along with Ron's shout.

''_George is here'' _Luna thought, both confusion and relief flooding through her body.

In a second, Luna felt Thomas' weight and body be pulled away from her, and Ron ran up beside her.

''You alright?'' he asked, a mix of anger and genuine concern in his voice.

Luna only took the time to nod, before tuning back to where Thomas was. He was currently pinned up against the wall of the restaurant; George's wand poking into this throat.

''Okay you son of a bitch, lets play a game; you give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you, and I will ignore you.'' George had a smirk on his face, but it was not the smirk that Luna had come to love so much; it was dark, almost frightening.

''George'' The sound of Luna's voice drained all the anger from George in a split second. He began to step back from Thomas, but made sure that his wand did not move away from his general direction; not that he needed too, George's surprise appearance had shook Thomas so badly, he couldn't find the ability to move.

As soon as he was close enough George put away his wand and pulled Luna into his arms, Ron pointed his wand at Thomas; just in case he dared make a break for it.

''Are you okay?'' George cupped Luna's face in his hands and looked straight into her glistening silvery-blue eyes.

''Yeah, how did you know to come?''

''I decided that I would keep an eye on him too.'' George didn't bother lying; he shuddered at thought of what could have been if he hadn't gone to the shop.

Luna didn't care, the idea that he had been watching over her made her stomach do leaps of joy. George smiled at her; the smile she loved so much. He used his hands to bow her head slightly, and he kissed her softly and gently on her forehead, his lips lingering for several moments before pulling away, he then put his arms around her again.

''George, what about him?'' Ron gestured to Thomas with his wand. George's fist immediately clenched.

''No George, please.'' Luna looked up at him; he couldn't believe how vulnerable and innocent she looked with his arms wrapped around her.

''Fine, lets go home.''

''Just a moment.'' Luna pulled out of George's embrace and walked towards the papers that had fallen on to the floor. As Ron's grip on his wand tightened, George pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it back at Thomas; they weren't taking any chances.

Luna used the restaurant wall as a desk to write on the papers, kept a safe distance along from Thomas, and began signing them.

''Here, take these, have the paper, and never come near me again.'' Luna spoke in her usual soft, gentle voice. She held out the papers to Thomas, who took them with shaking hands; surprised that she was still giving him the paper. ''I expect to find your payment in my father's Gringotts account in the next month, and if you try what you did again; to me or anyone else, then I will not stop them next time.'' Luna nodded her head back towards where George and Ron were standing; wands and fists ready for a fight.

Finally finding his feet Thomas apparated away. Luna turned back to the Weasleys, and skipped towards George.

''Thank you'' Reaching up on her tip toes, Luna's lips met George's for a brief moment. Before she could pull away, George's hands cupped Luna's cheeks and returned the kiss; he wasn't going to let her get away this time.

His arms wrapped around her back and he pulled her up to meet his height, her arms went around his neck, and the slow and gentle kiss deepened.

Ron shuffled his feet uncomfortably, deciding that he wasn't going to be missed; he walked back to the shop to lock up, and then go home.

Finally, Luna hesitantly pulled away from George. He held her so that they were still face to face.

''Luna Lovegood, I think that I love you.'' George whispered into her ear.

Luna shook off the shiver his whispered had caused to run down her spine so that she could speak, ''That's funny, because I know that I love you George Weasley.''

The biggest smile appeared on George's face. ''I'm holding you to that Lovegood.''

Before they could think, their lips were drawn together once again.

**Next chapter; Everyone begins to find out about the newest wizarding couple. **

**R & R, Lord Voldemort commands you!**


	11. One By One

**Only one review for the last chapter, but it has been only up for a day so that may be why, but other chapters have got more reviews faster. So I'll ask again for you guys to please, please, please review. Each and every one I get, I appreciate so much. I would also like to ask for you to read read my message at the end of this chapter.**

It had been less than twenty four hours since George and Luna had shared their first kiss, and as George sat with Luna besides the tree trunk in their spot of the garden, he couldn't believe he had waited so long for it to happen.

His arms were around Luna, who was sat between his legs; the back of her head resting against his chest.

She was watching the sun disappear int the landscape, but she took the time to turn around and look at him; almost as if she was checking he was really there.

Unable to be just watching her any longer, George leant forward and kissed the crook of Luna's neck. She turned to look at him over her shoulder. ''It's because of that, that your family know we're together.''

''I don't know what your talking about'' He lied; he was very aware that, had he been able to keep his hands to himself, his entire family would not yet know that he and Luna were an item.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

After several minutes of standing on the street of Diagon Alley, George and Luna finally apparated back to the Burrow. George had purposely chosen to apparate to the Burrow's kitchen, having skipped dinner, he was now starving.

Luna walked to the grandfather clock in the living room to check the time; she smiled at what she saw, as the face of the grandfather clock did not tell the time. Around the edges were labels such as 'work', 'school' and 'home', and there was six hands to the clock; each showing the face of each resident Weasley. Luna looked in fascination as the hand with George's face moved from 'work' to 'home', where all the other hands were facing, except Arthur's; whose was still pointing to work.

George stood behind Luna, chewing on the newly made sandwich he was holding in his hand. Luna swivelled round and closed the distance between them.

Luna took the sandwich from George's hand and placed it on the table beside her, she took one of his hands in hers, while her other hand went up to his cheek.

George looked at Luna, the feel of her thumb running along his cheek felt so natural to him.

Luna went to kiss George's cheek, but he intercepted and captured her lips with his first; causing both to chuckle slightly as their lips began moving in sync.

Ginny had decided to spend sometime in her room; Luna was still not back from her dinner with the possible buyer of _The Quibbler, _her mother was knitting jumpers in her room, her father was working late, Percy was searching for jobs yet again in his room and she had not seen George or Ron for a couple of hours.

Having cleaned her room, she was now making her way downstairs to fetch a book to read. However, what she did not expect to find was her brother and Luna snogging in the kitchen.

She quickly retraced her steps and quietly walked back upstairs. She couldn't help but mutter to herself ''It's about time.''

* * *

_(The next morning)_

At the breakfast table, George did not miss the looks Ginny was giving him; whenever he interacted with Luna, he saw his sister smirk and share a look with Ron.

''I need a couple of you to de-gnome the garden today.'' Molly looked around the table for volunteers.

''Sorry Mum, I'm going to be with Hermione all day, and Ginny's with Harry, remember?'' Ron replied, through a mouthful of food.

''Oh yes, of course I almost forgot.''

''I'll do it Molly.'' Everyone at the table turned to Luna, who had spoken, nobody wanted to de-gnome the garden unless they were made to.

''Luna that's awfully sweet of you dear, but you're our guest.''

''I really don't mind, I haven't got anything else to do, and I've actually been thinking of getting a job so that I will have something to do.'' Luna's face was sincere and almost keen.

''Alright dear, if you're sure, but you can't do it on your own; those gnomes can be a menace some days.''

''I'll help her Mum, the shop's closed today.'' Luna turned to George and smiled. ''Those little buggers don't like me anyway, not since Fred and I set some stink bombs on to them a couple of years back.''

''Well then, if you two can take care of that sometime this morning that would be lovely.''

* * *

Luna and George had begun making their way to the end of the garden once they had finished their breakfast.

''Do you think Ginny knows?'' Luna asked as she walked alongside George.

'I'm guessing by the looks we were being given at breakfast, yes.''

''What will your mum say if she finds out?''

''Well, I guess it would begin with Mum sitting both of us down and having a certain talk with us.'' George cringed has he said the last part, and Luna's eyes widened at the horror of the idea. ''And then she would tell me that if she ever saw me in your bedroom she would ship me off to Azkaban.''

Luna laughed, George looked at her in a way that told her he was serious, and this made her laugh even more. ''Well if that will be our punishment...'' Luna began to walk away from George ''...then I guess we'll have to stay away from each, just to be safe.''

George walked over to her and held her to him; he spoke as he leaned in for a kiss. ''I am willing to take the risk.''

Before the kiss could get serious, George's eyes widened and he pulled away from Luna.

''What is it?'' Luna asked, noticing his expression.

''Hey Perce, I thought you had gone out.'' He wasn't speaking to Luna; he was looking over her shoulder at his older brother.

''I just went for a morning walk.'' Percy said, a hint of a smirk on his face. ''What are you two up to?''

''Oh well, we're just going to de-gnome the garden.''

''Really, I didn't know there was gnomes in Luna's mouth.'' Laughing at his own joke, Percy began making his way to the house, leaving a blushing Luna and an irritated George.

''Bloody hell, after all these years, he goes and gets himself a sense of humour, and it's at my expense.''

''George Weasley!'' The shout of Molly Weasley could have shaken the ground it was so loud and sudden.

''I'm going to kill Percy.'' George said, looking at Luna, who was clearly worried.

''Don't worry, you'll be fine, it's me we have to be worrying about.'' George put his arm around her as they began walking towards the house and gave her a reassuring smile.

As George reached the front door, Percy saw stood nearby; a guilty look plastered across his face. ''I assumed she knew.''

''It's fine Perce, I'll kill only you if she doesn't kill me.'' George looked away from Percy and faced his mother; whose face was currently the same shade as her hair, her hands on her hips.

''I want a word with you George.'' Molly demanded, she turned and walked into the living room; George turned back to Luna and Percy looking terrified, before following his mother.

_(End of Flashback)_

_

* * *

_Luna laughed at the memory of George's face, ''you did look terrified.''

''How was I supposed to know that the only reason she was mad was because we hadn't told her we were finally together? Usually that woman if Medieval when it comes to the idea of relationships. And you were worried too.''

''Yes, but I was worried for you.'' Luna's excuse was masked with a sweet smile.

''Sure you were. Anyways, if you had grown up in this house and had seen Mum when she did get angry, then you would understand why I looked so terrified.''

Luna giggled and kissed his cheek, ''so have you thought about how to get back at Percy yet?''

''No, but I'm going to go through the shelves at the shop and see what I can find.''

''Can I be around when you put your plan into action?''

''You can be there to pick out the method of attack if you like?'' Luna moved away from George and turned so that she could sit in the grass and face him.

''Do you need me to come help in the shop?'' she asked.

''Well I happen to have remembered something you told Mum yesterday; about you thinking of getting a job, and I know that Ron is starting his aura training soon, so I'm going to need a new co-worker, and I was thinking...' George trailed off; weary of how Luna may respond to what he had to say, however the meaning of George's words had already become apparent to Luna; whose face had suddenly lit up.

''Are you asking me to come work with you?'' Luna looked at George, unable to hide the hope in her eyes.

''Only if you don't mind being around me for most of the week, and of course if you're not bothered about me being your boss, and if you actually want to.''

Luna leapt from her place amongst the grass and into George's lap, ''I would love to''

''Okay, your hired.'' Luna's gratitude to him was felt as her lips covered his, and her hands began to run through his hair.

''Oh for goodness sake you two.'' Percy once again caused the pair to break apart. ''Do you wait for me to come outside? Mum say's dinners ready.''

Percy shook his head at his brother and Luna, and walked towards the Burrow, with the annoyed couple fuming silently behind him.

**Next chapter; Luna begins working at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and she remembers what happened between her and George following the DA meeting in chapter one.**

**I want you guys to let me know what you want me to do with this story. I am happy to continue this story and to follow what happens from where I am now, up to when Hogwarts reopens for Luna's last year and onwards. But I am also willing to wrap this story up if you think that would be a better idea, now that George and Luna are together; as the next couple of chapters may end up being filler chapters before getting to some key events again.**

**I have a couple more ideas for George/Luna stories and will begin to prepare them, either alongside this story or once I have completed this story.**

******Please let me know what you think, I will take what you all think into account as I write this story, and greatly appreciate any of your views :D**


	12. My Hero

**Thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter, when I get them they greaty encourage me to keep writing and I appreciate them so much. I'd also like to thank you for all of your responses to what you wanted me to do with this story. You all wanted me to continue, and I greatly appreciate that. I hope that as I continue, you all continue to enjoy this story. **

**As always, I own nothing apart from the laptop I wrote this story on.**

Luna's first day at Weasley Wizard Wheezes was also the first day every wizard in the country had decided to visit the shop. Even George had never seen so many people in the shop; things had of course been quiet in the aftermath of the war, but now it seemed as though everyone had come out all at once.

It had only been the day before when George had asked Luna to work with him at the shop, but they decided that the earlier Luna started, the more time Ron would have preparing for his auror training. In fact that very morning Harry had flooed to the Burrow to begin preparations.

On the subject of flooing, Luna saw a burst of green flame come from the back room.

''George, deliveries have arrived.'' Luna shouted across to George, who was busy serving, what looked like, a million customers.

''Can you go sort that out please.'' George yelled back, the young woman he was serving, winced at the volume of his voice and shot him a very irritated look.

Luna skipped across into the back room, and met the young worker who was currently stacking boxes of Zonko products against the wall. ''Thank you sir''

He smiled before walking back into the fireplace and was consumed in green flames. As soon as he had vanished, George came stumbling into the back room. ''I closed for lunch early. I swear I was going to kill someone.''

He took notice of the stack of boxes in the room. ''Blimey that contract with Zonko's didn't mention delivering their entire shop to me.''

Luna began to shift the boxes so that they were all straight, George looked at her in away that said _'what the hell are you doing'_.

''Sorry, but if they're untidy, I'll be convinced there are nargles at work.''

''That's fine, just be careful with those okay.''

''Don't worry'' Luna pushed one of the upper boxes to the left slightly, causing the one next to it to suddenly jolt outwards over Luna's head. A domino effect occurred; as one box shifted, it moved the one next to it and suddenly the top box of each stack wobbled.

''Luna'' George cried out as he ran forward and grabbed her by her waist; twisting both of them away from the falling boxes. As the top boxes fell, the ones below lost balance and soon the entire delivery was in a pile on the floor.

''Are you okay?'' George moved Luna to face him, just in case there was any damage.

''I'm fine. Sorry, that was my fault.''

''It's okay, if anything is broken, we'll just say that's part of the joke.''

''Huh...do you know what this reminds me of?''

''No, what?''

''That second DA lesson, when Professor Umbridge broke into the Room of Requirement.''

''Oh yeah, how could I forget.'' George smiled at how similar the situations actually were.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Luna walked alongside Ginny towards the Room of Requirement, silently nervous of what may occur. Over the last week, she had thought over and over about what had happened; how did she become so suddenly drawn to George Weasley? And what if this week, he was going to pretend that nothing had happened; something that would only confuse her more.

This week she was almost the first person there. As she and Ginny walked into the Room of Requirement, only a couple of fifth years, Neville, Seamus, Dean and two second years had beaten them there. As she put her things to one side, her wand dropped on to the floor. Before she had the chance to pick it up; she found that it already had been, as a hand was currently holding her wand out for her for her to take.

''Thank you'' Luna took her wand and looked up to see that it had been held by the hand of George Weasley. ''Hello George''

''Hey Lovegood'' George shuffled on his feet and ran his and through his flaming hair. If Luna didn't know any better, she would say he looked nervous. ''Um...I wanted to...err...talk to you about last week.''

''Go ahead.'' Luna hid her worry from George; she feared that he may be about to tell her something along the lines of _'I lost my sanity temporarily last week, and I have no idea why I actually went near you' _or _'You are Loony Lovegood and I can't be seen with you in public ever again'_.

''Well, I don't know about you, but I've been thinking that, what happened with me and you last week, was kind of weird.'' A flicker of hurt appeared on Luna's face and George replayed what he had said in his head. ''I didn't mean it in a bad way. It was a good kind of weird, unless you think otherwise.''

''It was okay'' Luna said teasingly, hoping to ease the tension.

A low chuckle came from George, ''Okay, better than nothing I suppose.''

As George shifted his weight, he leaned slightly to one side, and over his shoulder Luna could see Fred looking at them and smiling; a genuine smile and not an _'I can't wait to see how this goes' _smile. Luna had been tempted to tell Ginny about what happened, but decided against it. She had wondered if George had told Fred; she decided that he probably hadn't, assuming that Fred would probably tease his brother about having been so close to Loony Lovegood, but by the look on Fred's face, Luna believed that he knew and did not find it amusing in that way at all.

''He says that it's about time I had a moment with a girl, apparently he was beginning to wonder about me.'' Luna focused on George again, who had noticed her looking at his brother.

''Well, I'll talk to you later Luna.'' George walked back over to his twin as Harry arrived.

* * *

Luna had been practicing the patronus charm again for most of the lesson; when she had not been looking over at George, who was standing a metre or so across from her.

While watching the silver hare fly around her, she saw George smiling at her proudly and her stomach did a flip, _''Damn that smile of his!''_

Her thoughts were taken away from George as she saw bits of dust and plaster fall from the ceiling and felt the floor shake slightly.

Mutters broke out through the entire room. People looked around, trying to find the source of the disturbance.

''Everybody, stand together'' Harry ushered everyone to the centre of the room. ''Luna, Luna what are you doing?''

Luna was walking away from the middle of the room, and towards the doors of the Room of Requirement. ''It's coming from out there.''

Everyone was silent as Harry moved to join Luna; who was still heading for the door. Ron and Hermione stepped forward too, followed by George and Fred, and then Ginny; who wasn't going to stand back if her brothers weren't.

In the silence a quick set of mutters could be heard, some of those, definitely belonging to Professor Umbridge.

Luna was about to walk up to the door, only to be held back by George's arm being put out in front of her. Harry held up his wand and cautiously went to the door, moving his head sideways to try and make out what was being said.

To everyone else; only small, undistinguishable voices could be heard, but something made Harry jump back from the door and run towards the centre of the room shouting ''Everybody get back'' as he did so.

No sooner had he said it, that the doors to the Room of Requirement were burst off their hinges and splinters of wood flew into the room. George used the arm in front of Luna to pull her away from the door, and down to the ground, covering her body with his.

Once everything became still, George uncovered Luna, and moved her head so that she was looking at him.

''Are you okay?''

''Yes, thanks to you'' Luna stood and brushed off the dust that had collected on her jumper, before looking at George. ''You're not hurt are you?''

''Me, no. I'm invincible.'' George smiled down at her, and watched as she suddenly pulled him into a hug; it was becoming a common thing apparently.

However, they broke apart as Umbridge's furious voice echoed around the room, ''Get them!''

_(End of Flashback)_

_

* * *

_''You really are my hero'' Luna whispered, her arms wrapped around George's neck.

''I'm honoured. Although sometimes I think you're more of a hero than I am.''

''What do you mean?'' Luna pulled back slightly from George's embrace and appeared to be studying his expression.

''When you saw me in Diagon Alley, I was in the darkest place imaginable, and then I saw you and everything changed. You saved me Luna.''

Luna forced herself to not cry at the sweetness and importance of George's words, and instead walked back to him and rested her ear against his heart. George's arms wrapped around her and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

''George! Luna!'' Ginny's calls accompanied the sound of the shop door opening.

''In the back.'' Luna called as George released her and began to stand the fallen boxes back up.

''Hi, why is no one here?''

''I closed for lunch early, or I would have been sent to Azkaban for using an unforgivable curse on someone.'' George spoke over his shoulder as he stacked up some boxes.

''Okay, well that's actually a good thing.'' George turned to his sister; his confused expression matched Luna's. ''Well Luna, this morning letters arrived to us from Hogwarts. The school's reopening in September and we can go finish our last year.''

''That's great'' Luna skipped forward and hugged Ginny. ''We'll be able to do our NEWT's and finish school properly. Isn't this great George.''

Luna's happiness was washed away when she turned see that George had disappeared; the only signs that he had been there was the half stacked boxes, and the swinging back door.

**Next chapter; Luna goes after George, and finds herself making a difficult decision. Meanwhile, Arthur makes plans for the family.**

**BTW: I have plans for a big story plot to come up in a few chapters time, in the meantime there will be a bit of drama added into the mix; just to make things interesting.**


	13. Future Plans

**A big Weasley grin to anyone who reviewed my last chapter, thank you :D **

**I don't own anything...yet!**

Luna ran out into the alleyway behind Weasley Wizard Wheezes, leaving Ginny to make her way to Hermione's house.

She saw George in the distance, getting further away from her. Breaking into a sprint; Luna sped down the alley, and called out to him.

George was torn as he heard her calls; a part of him wanted to turn around and let her run to him, while another part of him wanted to apparate far away; where his emotions could only affect him and not those around him.

''George, please'' Luna ran around him and came to a halt; stopping him in his tracks. ''George, what's wrong?''

''Nothing's wrong. In fact everything's perfect.'' George spat, looking over her shoulder rather than her face.

''George, don't be like this. Talk to me.''

He finally looked at her, although when Luna saw the look in his eyes; she may have preferred it if he hadn't. ''Why? It's not as if I'll be able to talk to you when you're off at Hogwarts while I'm here.''

''Why are you acting like this?''

George simply shook his head; as if he was trying to shake something out of his mind. ''Because it made you so happy.''

Luna was taken aback by this. ''I'm sorry?''

''You were so happy that you were going back, and all I can think about is what it's going to be like not seeing you everyday!'' George shouted at her. However, after a few deep breaths, he seemed to regret what he had said. His voice and expression had suddenly become sad and vulnerable. ''I'm sorry''

Luna took a step towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. ''What's wrong George?''

''When you moved into the Burrow, it was as if I was being given the one thing I needed to stay sane, and the idea of you being taken away...it just got to me, I'm really sorry Luna.''

''It's okay, I completely understand.'' Luna put her small hands into George's larger ones and gently swung them. ''George if you need me here, then I'll stay here.''

''Really?''

''Of course. If there is anything I have learned from the war; then it is that there is nothing more important than those you care about.'' As Luna smiled up at George, he thought about how important she had become to him, as well as how selfless she was, how selfless she always had been...and why she deserved to finally do something for herself.

''Luna, I don't want you to not go because of me. If you want to go then I'll be happy for you, and I will support you in everything you do.''

George's sudden change of attitude left Luna confused, ''But you were so upset before.''

''I know, but your happiness is more important.''

Luna walked into George's embrace and held him tightly. ''Are you sure because I'll stay if...''

''Luna, it's about time you were selfish; this is something you want to do for yourself and you deserve that.'' George spoke into her ear as he held her in his arms, never wanting to let her go.

''I don't want to leave you George, but it's just that I really hated the fact that in never finished school, and I've always hoped that I would get the chance to go back. Unlike you, I planned on finishing my education.''

George chuckled into her hair, ''that's true, and we can make the most of the next three weeks before you go. Besides, once you're there; there's Hogsmeade weekends, we can write to each other everyday, and Mum will definitely want you at the Burrow at Christmas.''

''Thank you...'' Luna hugged him even tighter ''...for supporting me.''

''You're welcome, but you're also suffocating me so...' George took Luna's arms from around him and put one down by her side, he took the hand of the other arm in his own hand, and led her back to the shop.

* * *

After a hectic afternoon at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, George and Luna finally apparated back to the Burrow at around six o'clock.

''George. Luna. Could you come in here please.'' Arthur's voice came from the kitchen.

''Blimey. What's going on?'' George asked as he arrived in the kitchen. Crowded in the room was; Arthur Molly, Ginny, Ron, Percy, Harry and Hermione.

''Well son, me and your mother have been considering something for the last few days, and following Ginny's news about the school reopening, we decided to go ahead with our plan.'' Whatever fate awaited the Weasley clan, Arthur seemed almost giddy with excitement. ''Since Ginny, Luna and Hermione will be leaving in three weeks, and Harry and Ron are going to begin Auror training soon, we thought that it might be a nice idea for us all to go away and spend some time together.''

''Away. Where to?'' Ron asked, not entirely enthusiastic; his dad believed that Oxford Street was one of the incredible wonders of Muggle civilisation, and if they were taking a day trip to the Muggle part of London, Ron wasn't going to even pretend to be enthusiastic.

''Well Hermione spoke so fondly of Australia after she went to retrieve her parents. So we were thinking of going there.''

Everyone looked to Hermione. ''It really was beautiful. Of course, we would have to be amongst Muggles for the entire time, so there would be no magic.''

Both George and Ron made sounds of disapproval regarding the 'no magic' part of the holiday, while Luna, Ginny, Percy and Harry seemed rather excited about the prospect of going away.

''Sounds nice. I would like to travel somewhere when I'm not being hunted down by the whole of wizarding kind.'' Harry said, realising that it would be his first ever proper holiday.

''George will it be alright for you to close the shop for a week.'' Athur turned to his second youngest son.

''Don't see why not. The real business will start flowing a week or so before Hogwarts opens again anyway.''

''Wonderful, so if I take a holiday from work next week, will we be all ready to go on Saturday.''

A general sound of agreement came from everyone in the room, delighting Arthur and Molly.

''Oh, and remember then, that you will all have to be up early on Saturday morning.'' Molly added.

''Oh no, why? It will only take a few seconds to apparate there, why do we have to get up early?'' Ron complained; he was not a morning person.

''No son, were not apparating.'' Arthur said, a big smile emerging on to his face.

''Are we going by the Floo network?'' Luna asked. Arthur shook his head.

''Well how on Earth are we going to get there then Dad?'' Percy asked, hoping that the answer would not be _'we're going to walk there'_.

''If we are going to holiday like Muggles, we are going to travel like Muggles.'' Arthur stated, leaving Luna and all the other Weasleys (excluding Molly) completely confused. Harry and Hermione shared a look and chuckled.

''The first part of our holiday will be to experience travel by aeroplane.'' Arthur stated with a huge enthusiastic smile. When none of his children or Luna responded, he looked at his wife.

''Lets leave them to it Arthur.'' Molly said, putting her arm through her husband's, and leading him out of the kitchen.

George and Luna shared utterly bemused looks, Percy and Ginny ran off to see if they could find out information for themselves, while Ron looked to his girlfriend and best friend.

''Harry, Hermione. What the bloody hell is an aeroplane?''

**Next chapter; The Weasley's get ready for take off, and Luna worries about whether she really can leave George to go back to Hogwarts.**

**R & R**


	14. Take Off

**Woohoo, I have just passed the 50 review mark; so a big shout out to all you wonderful people who have reviewed.**

**Chapter fourteen has arrived. A bit more drama will emerge in the next few chapters, as this is a filler chapter in many ways; as it continues from events of the last chapter, while also moving the story along to the next part. **

**JK Rowling owns everything, while I own nothing...that's just not fair :D**

''How much stuff will we need Hermione?'' Ginny asked, as she debated over whether to put a set of jumpers in her suitcase or back into her closet.

''Not that much!'' Hermione stated after looking over to see one other fully packed suitcase already by Ginny's bed. ''Ginny you'll need one suitcase at most.''

''Damn it! Thank Merlin you're here Hermione.'' Ginny said, as she began unpacking her second suitcase.

Hermione had arrived that afternoon, ready for departing with the Weasleys, Harry and Luna in the early hours of the following morning. She had bought the plane tickets and had booked rooms at the hotel she had stayed at with her parents shortly after returning their memories (they had needed a day or two to get a flight back home). Of course Molly and Arthur had then paid her back in wizard currency, and had also then asked her about Australian money; which Hermione had then also taken care of.

''Hello Hermione'' Luna walked into the room, yawning. ''What time did you get here?''

''About an hour ago, you look shattered Luna.''

''Oh it was a very busy day; George says we made enough money today that we could close the shop for a year if we wanted too, so he's not worried about being shut for the next week.'' Luna flopped onto her bed face first as soon as she had finished speaking, causing Hermione and Ginny to laugh.

''Where's George?'' Ginny asked through her chuckling.

''He's packing in his room'' Luna's voice was muffled by her face still being buried in her bedding.

''George is actually packing before Mum yells at him to do it at the last minute.'' Ginny said in disbelief.

Luna propped herself up on her elbows and put her hands under her chin. ''Yes, but he did say since he has only one ear for all of the sound to go into, when his mum yells at him he'll probably go deaf.''

''Okay now that makes sense. I'm going to take this downstairs and find out what we're having for dinner.'' Ginny said, as she picked up her full suitcase and headed towards the door.

''So, Hermione, Ginny was telling me about you coming back to Hogwarts.'' Luna had enquired to Ginny after Arthur had mentioned Hermione going back.

''Ron and Harry think I'm mad, especially Ron.''

''I wasn't completely surprised to be honest.''

''No neither was Ron.'' Hermione laughed at the memory of Ron's fake gob-smacked expression that he had put on when she had told him.

''Hermione, can I ask you something?'' Luna sat up on her bed, and held her pillow in front of her; she looked vulnerable and Hermione could tell that this was serious.

''Of course you can Luna, what's wrong?'' Hermione went to sit on her makeshift bed.

''Do you have any doubts over whether you want to go back or not? Because of Ron.''

As usual it did not take long for Hermione to know all the facts; Luna was thinking about George. ''Yes I do. Ron was fine with it at first, but a couple of days after I told him, he realised that it would mean that we were apart for the first time since last year. In his eyes I could see how sad he was, and just like that I didn't want to go anymore.''

Luna felt relieved to hear this, as she was very much in the same situation; she would be fine with the idea of returning to school, until one of them mentioned being apart in a few weeks time; the look in George's eyes would always make her think twice about her decision.

''Going back to school has been something I have wanted for so long, but now I have George, and he means so much more to me than school.'' Luna began playing with her fingers and looked at the ground; she was clearly becoming anxious over the matter.

''Luna I completely understand. It's the same for me and Ron, and just as Ron has supported me a hundred percent, you know that George will support you in any decision you make.''

''George has said he will support me, and I know he will. I just think that I may end up missing him too much.''

''Well I guess you didn't read the _Daily Prophet_ this morning.'' Hermione turned and picked up the newspaper that had been lying on the end of her bed, and then handed it across to Luna. ''On page five there's an article about the school reopening. Professor McGonagall say's that there will be extended Hogsmeade weekends, so that it is easier for families to see each other; she knows it will be hard for many people to go away from their families again.''

As Hermione spoke, Luna's eyes skimmed the article in the paper, from what she had seen; she would be able to see George almost every weekend apart from the odd occasion when it would be every other weekend.

''I suppose that will make things a lot easier.'' Luna looked up from the article. ''I wonder if George knows about this?''

''Ron will probably have mentioned it to him. He's upstairs getting ready to; Molly yelled at him not long before you got back.''

''Thank you Hermione'' Luna walked over to her and gave Hermione a hug.

''No need to thank me. We're both in very much the same situation Luna, if you ever need to talk to me I'll listen.'' Hermione said as Luna broke the hug and walked over to pull out her own suitcase from underneath her bed.

The girls heard the sound of footsteps coming upstairs.

''Is that Molly?'' Luna asked Hermione; who had clearly been wondering the same thing as she was walking towards the door.

Hermione walked into the hallway and peered over the staircase. She suddenly ran back into the room and began sorting through her things. ''Yes it's her. Quick, start packing.''

Both girls began throwing anything within their reach into their cases.

* * *

''Well, that was eventful, and we haven't even got off the ground yet.'' Arthur was giddy with excitement as he turned back to his family; they were stood in front of the stairway that led on to the plane. Ron looked horrified as he stared at the giant metal thing before him; Molly, Luna, Ginny,Harry and Hermione looked calm and content; while George and Percy were just trying to stay awake.

On arrival at the airport at five o'clock in the morning, Hermione had led the group through check-in and all the various other points they needed to make a stop at. Thirty minutes later, the group had finally reached the point where they were boarding the plane.

As the people in front of them moved into the plane, Arthur led the group up the steps, looking at every little thing in fascination as he did so.

''Muggles; absolute geniuses'' he whispered back to Molly, who was walking behind him.

Towards the back of the group were Luna and George; with Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione behind them.

''Are you alright?'' Luna asked George, who appeared almost comatose.

''I'm not sure. How long did Hermione say the flight was going to take?''

''About twenty four hours.''

''Oh good, I may be half awake by the end of the journey.'' George murmured as he stumbled up the first step. Luna chuckled at his sleepiness and guided him up the steps; without her he would of definitely fell a sleep then and there, falling face first into the metal steps.

Once they were near to the top of the stairs, they stopped as Percy had paused on the step in front of them.

''Oi, Perce keep it moving.'' George complained to his older brother.

''It's not my fault, it's Dad.'' Percy stepped to the side of the staircase, and George and Luna could see that Arthur was stood in the door way, frozen in fascination and wonder.

''Arthur for goodness sake, move.'' Molly pushed her husband forward, who then noticed the dozens of Muggles inside the plane that were staring at him.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was in their seats. Molly, Arthur and Percy were on the second row of the middle aisle; Ron and Hermione were on the aisle to the left of them; George and Luna were behind Ron and Hermione; while Harry and Ginny were seated behind George and Luna.

George would have gone back to sleep as soon as he had sat down, if it wasn't for the stewardess who came out to announce all the safety processes of the plane; which had fascinated Arthur to no end.

From their seats behind him, George and Luna could see Ron shuffling constantly.

''Ronald, would you please calm down? You're acting like an idiot.'' They heard Hermione whisper.

''Bloody hell Hermione, are you sure these things are safe?''

''Of course Ronald, even if one of the engines fail; if we crash we'll only end up in the ocean.'' Hermione looked through the gap between chairs and winked at Luna and George, who were laughing at Ron's expense.

''Passengers, if you could please fasten your seatbelts; we will be taking off in approximately on minute.'' The pilot's voice was heard over the intercom and Hermione adjusted her seatbelt until se was comfortable.

''Well kids, this is sure to be wonderful.'' Arthur called to the others.

''Arthur, please remember we are surrounded by Muggles; this is perfectly normal to them.'' Molly reminded her husband.

George slouched into his seat and leaned his head against Luna's shoulder. 'If you don't mind, I'm going to be using you as a pillow for the next few hours.''

Before Luna could respond, George had shut his eyes and was almost certainly asleep already.

In front of them; Hermione pulled out a novel and her eyes began moving across the page, and Ron was sat nervously besides her; turning greener and greener by the second.

**Next chapter; The first night in Australia takes an dark turn.**

**A quick mesage to Chloe 'remuslupin' Black (and to anyone else who may or may not be interested), who asked me about my daily updates. I have basic ideas of what the next few chapters will include, but I don't write a chapter until the previous one is posted. And whenever I have spare time, I start writing, so that is mainly the reason for my daily updates.**

**So hopefully chapter fifteen will be completed, checked, and delivered sometime tomorrow :^)**


	15. A Day of Mischief, A Night To Forget

**Well I did it; chapter 15, completed, checked and delivered in a day. I wasn't sure if I would get this done in a day, as there is a lot too this, so hopefully it will not seem to rushed.**

**I own nothing apart from the seven Harry Potter books, and the six films that are on DVD.**

As it turned out, the plane journey went pretty smoothly. Ron managed to not vomit; despite many visits to the bathroom (Hermione had stopped counting at around twenty three), George had only slept for around an hour or two and had spent the rest of the journey talking to Luna about some of the old tricks he and Fred used to play on Ron and Percy, and Arthur had remained quiet for almost the entire journey; after four hours, the rest of the group were sure Molly had performed the silencing charm on him.

Charm or not; Arthur was able to talk all the way from baggage claim to the street outside about the brilliance of Muggle invention. ''So, Hermione what brilliant machine are we going to use to travel to the hotel.''

''Actually, the hotel is just two streets away so we'll be walking.'' Hermione replied, assuming that Arthur wasn't going to like that answer.

''Oh well, walking in amongst the Muggles; that will do for now.'' Arthur still looked incredibly excited, and all of his children shared a look that said _'he's going to be a nightmare'_.

The Australian sun quickly made an effect on the group, and halfway down the street, everyone but Arthur had removed their jacket; he was too busy admiring the use of the bicycle, wondering if they were ridden differently in Australia.

Once they reached the hotel, Hermione went to the front desk and got the three room keys. ''Alright, all our rooms are close to each other and are on the third floor; so we'll take the elevator.''

''I wonder if these are any different to the ones in the Ministry.'' Arthur whispered in Molly's ear as Hermione led the group into an open elevator.

The hallways were a golden yellow, which matched the golden metal room numbers attached on to the front of the pure white doors. Hermione stopped about halfway down the long corridor. ''Okay, the two person bedroom is 57 so Mr and Mrs Weasley you will be in there. 58 is the one opposite 57 and is the three bedroom; so that's mine, Luna's and Ginny's room, and 59 is the one next to 57; which is the four bedroom for the boys.''

Hermione passed Molly the key to her and Arthur's room, and the other to George for his room, before unlocking the door to the room she, Luna and Ginny would be staying in. As the girls walked into their room, the boys went to walk into their own; but were stopped by Molly standing in the doorway.

''Now I want to make this very clear. If I see any of you three...' her finger indicated George, Ron and Harry ''...sneaking into the girls' room, you will not need to ask if I'm angry.''

The boys all nodded, and then walked into their room once Molly had moved to go into her own.

* * *

After around an hour, the girls we settled in; Luna was currently pressing buttons on a mysterious metal box which displayed moving pictures in a glass rectangle; the buttons appreared to be changing the moving picture, Ginny was looking through tourist leaflets she had picked up in the lobby, and Hermione was continuing with her book.

All three were broken out of their respective activities by a knock on their door. Hermione got up to open it.

''Hello ladies'' George walked in as soon as Hermione had opened the door, and walked across the room to Luna.

''George, you are not supposed to be here.'' Hermione said quietly, she didn't want Molly's bat-like hearing to know George was there.

''How'd you know? She said that after you came in here.'' George asked from his seat next to Luna.

''I heard her talking about it to your father on the plane.'' She replied. ''Anyway, if even Ron and Harry are following the rules for once, then surely you can too.''

''Actually Harry and Ron said they were going to come over, just as soon as they knew that Mum hadn't caught me.'' As soon as George had finished, there was a quiet knock at the door.

Hermione sighed and walked back to the door. ''Honestly, will you two ever do what you are told?''

''Can't see it happening myself.'' Ron replied, putting his arm across Hermione's shoulders and kissing her temple.

''Where's Percy?'' Luna looked at George beside her.

''He went for a walk, we would of been over earlier if he wasn't here.'' George jumped up and looked out the window which looked over the hotel entrance. ''Need to keep a look out for when he comes back though, he's may be twenty two but he will still tell on us.''

The boys spent around forty five minutes with the girls before George spotted Percy walking back into the hotel. ''Oh bloody hell, time to go.''

He gave Luna a quick kiss on the lips before running to the door. He checked for any sign of his parents and then ushered Harry and Ron through when he saw that the coast was clear.

A couple of minutes after the boys had left, Molly came into the girls' room. ''Me and Arthur thought that, since we are just settling in here; we wouldn't do too much today. So we'll have dinner downstairs in the hotel restaurant, and then maybe go for a walk around the neighbourhood; we've just been speaking to Percy and he says it's lovely around here.''

The three girls expressed their happiness with that plan, and Molly returned to her own room.

* * *

Dinner had been eventful.

Firstly, on seeing a sign of free cakes for birthdays; George had dared Ginny to go to the front desk and tell them it was Ron's birthday, leading to a group of around eight waiters standing around their table and singing happy birthday to Ron; whose face went redder than his hair (but he did enjoy his portion of the free cake afterwards).

Secondly, on walking past the kitchen; Arthur had walked into a waiter carrying a blender and had spent nearly twenty minutes asking about its basic functions, until Molly had gone looking for him and dragged him back to the table.

After all the laughter and excitement, the group greatly appreciated the walk Molly had mentioned taking.

They were not to far away from the beach, and in amongst the many buildings; there was a gentle coastal breeze around them.

''It is very beautiful here.'' Luna spoke dreamily; her arm was through George's and she was leaning her head on his shoulder.

''Yeah it is, so why is it so quiet around here?'' George looked around and could see no other people, except two men who were stood facing an empty shop window.

George continued to walk with Luna, but behind him; Harry had also noticed the two figures, but unlike George he noticed that there was something wrong with those people. They were wearing jeans and jackets; the usual Muggle wear, but both were stained with dirt and torn in many places, and he wondered why were they staring into an empty shop?

As Harry walked past them, he saw their faces in the reflection of the shop window. The man on the left looked of his shoulder; his eyes darted straight to Harry with a look that was only too familiar to Harry.

''Run'' he shouted.

The group all turned to Harry; only to see him throw himself to the ground in an attempt to dodge a stream of red light.

The two men were now both facing the entire group; their hair was tangled and wild, their eyes we diluted red, and in their hands they were holding their wands.

''_Stupefy_'' Harry remained on the ground, and pulled his wand from his sleeve and aimed it at the two men, sending the man of the left through the shop window.

''_Crucio_'' The second man waved his wand down towards Harry.

''_Expelliarmus_'' George pulled his wand from his pocket and aimed it at the second man; whose wand was sent across the street.

''_Crucio_'' The man Harry had thrown through the window had jumped up and had waved his wand at George. A string of red light hit George in the arm and the blast knocked him on to the ground.

''George, are you okay?'' Luna dropped to the ground and sat beside him, her eyes began to fill with water.

''Yeah, I'll be alright'' George winced as he sat up, holding his arm.

''_Expelliarmus_'' The man climbed through the window and stepped back on to the street, and then disarmed Ron. Hermione moved into an offensive position at the front.

''_Petrificus totalus''_ she waved her wand and both men froze and fell backwards.

''Everyone alright?'' Arthur looked over everyone. ''Harry?''

''He's fine Dad.'' Ginny replied as she helped Harry get to his feet.

''George?''

''I'm alright Dad.'' George was now standing, but still had a grip on his arm.

''You are not alright George.'' Luna looked horrified that George would brush it off so casually.

''Luna...' George looked concerned at Luna, but did not finish as he saw his father walking towards the two men.

''Are they...' Harry gestured towards the men.

''Death Eaters, yes.'' Arthur confirmed. ''They must have followed us here.''

''I don't understand, what are the chances of two Death Eaters being here.'' Ginny looked at her father for an explanation.

''Actually...' Ron walked back towards the group, having fetched his wand. ''...looking at them, it think I saw them on the plane.''

''Death Eaters on holiday? Come on Ron.'' George chuckled at the notion of the idea.

''Actually George, that would explain why they are here.'' Arthur spoke, but did not look away from the two paralysed men.

''The Ministry are certain that many of the Death Eaters that escaped the war have gone into hiding amongst Muggles. Is very possible that on our way to the airport, those two saw Harry, and followed us here.'' Percy said.

''Well then, I think we should apparate these two back to London. Percy will you fetch this one's wand...' Arthur indicated the man George had disarmed. ''...me and you will take them to the Ministry. Molly will you take the kids back to the hotel; I don't see why we should ruin our holiday because of this.''

Molly led the others back toward the hotel, while Percy and Arthur apparated back to London with the two Death Eaters.

For the entire walk back, Luna did not speak a word; George had initially believed that she had been angry at him for geting himslef hurt, but the distant look on Luna's face told him that maybe there was a greater problem. Having no idea what to say to her; George simply walked beside her, occasionally wincing when his injured arm stung.

Once the group reached the corridor to their hotel rooms, Molly turned to look at them. ''Well, I think I what we all need is a good nights sleep. I will wake you at breakfast.''

Everyone but George began to make their way into their rooms.

''Um...Luna...' George called after her, knowing that he would be spending most of the night worrying about her if he didn't get answers now.

''George dear, let her have some rest.'' Molly interrupted him.

''Mum, something really bothered her when I got hit by that curse.'' George insisted, maybe if he could convince his mother that there was something wrong, then she would talk to Luna for him.

''George, seeing the person you love get hurt can affect people in many ways; some get angry, some get sad. Luna is an unusual girl; I'm sure she is just reacting in her own way.'' Molly began ushering George towards his own room. ''Now get some sleep, and talk to her in the morning if she is still acting strange.''

Molly walked into her own room, leaving George to look longingly at the door to Luna's room; what his mother had said made sense, but deep down George knew that there was much more to Luna's behaviour than it seemed. Reluctantly, he turned and walked into his room.

In her own room, Luna lay on her bed facing away from Ginny and Hermione. George had called after her; he knew something was wrong, but Luna didn't believe that she would ever be able to tell George the true reason for her reaction, and as she closed her eyes, the tears began to fall, and the memories began to emerge.

**Next chapter; Luna's past comes back to haunt her, and George learns the reasons for her strange behaviour.**

**Now you will press that button that says 'Review', otherwise the Death Eaters will come to get you. ;^)**


	16. Memories

**Another big thank you to all of my reviewers; I know I say it a lot but I appreciate them so much.**

**Well, I've still not managed to get ownership of anything...so JK Rowling still owns everything...for now.**

For every minute he had spent staring up at the ceiling; it had felt like an hour to George. As he lay on his bed, he could do nothing other than think of Luna. It had been two hours since the group had gone to bed, and George had not slept for a single minute.

His need to get up and go to Luna was only increased by his desperation to get away from Ron's snoring; which had reached epic proportions in the last fifteen minutes. Deciding that seeing her would be better than nothing; George quietly got out of bed and headed for the door.

''_Alohomora'' _George whispered the spell, aiming his wand at the lock of Luna's door. Once inside he tiptoed past where Hermione and Ginny slept, and crouched besides Luna's bed.

Concern immediately gripped him when he saw that the area around her eyes had gone red with her tears; which soaked the part of her pillow that lay next to her cheek. George reached out a hand to brush away the damp trails on her face.

With a gasp Luna woke and defensively pulled her wand from under her pillow. ''Luna it's okay, it's me.''

Luna breathed a sigh of relief when she realised who the intruder was. She looked over her shoulder to see that Hermione and Ginny had not been woken.

''George, what are you doing here?'' she whispered.

''Checking on you, and by the look of things; it's a good job I did.''

''I'm fine'' Luna wanted to be difficult with him so that he would let the matter drop, but his concern seemed so deep that she couldn't.

''Luna will you please tell me what's wrong?''

Luna shook her head and looked down at her bed sheets, tears welling in her eyes. ''I can't''

''Okay, come on'' George's face was determined as he held a hand out for Luna to take.

''Where are we going?'' Luna's hand shook as she put it in George's.

''Some place where we can talk.'' As soon as he finished speaking, he apparated them both away.

* * *

As George and Luna arrived at the Burrow, both were taken aback as the sunlight outside hit their retinas.

''Sorry, forgot about the time difference, it's the middle of the day here.'' George led Luna to the sofa and sat down beside her.

''George, I didn't want to come home.'' Luna continued to look down, now staring at the patterns in the wooden floor.

''I've only brought us here so that we can talk without Hermione or Ginny waking up and overhearing.''

''and what happens if they wake up anyway and notice I'm gone; they'll tell your mum, who will then go to find you and see that you're not there either.''

''I'll be in trouble; nothing new there, but I've got more important things to worry about.'' George put his fingers under Luna's chin and titled her head upwards so that she was looking directly at him. ''You can tell me anything.''

''It's not you George. It's just...I've never told anyone this before.''

George looked into Luna's eyes; in them was so much fear and sadness that George felt his heart ache for her.

''Do you know about the time when I was taken by the Death Eaters and kept in the Malfoy's house?''

''Yeah, Bill told us about it after you stayed at Shell Cottage, but he only told us you had been a prisoner there, nothing else.'' George replied, concerned about where this conversation may be going. ''Luna, what happened to you in Malfoy Manor?'' George made his voice as soft as possible and held Luna's hand tightly.

Luna finally looked into George's eyes, and she realised that if there was one person she relive this memory with; it was him.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Luna suppressed her need to cry out in pain as she way thrown into the cellar of Malfoy Manor; her hands and knees were grazed as they skidded along the concrete ground. Luna lifted her head, and through the loose tangled hairs that had fallen from her ponytail, she could see only a long wide corridor.

''Hello'' Luna heard the dry and weak voice of an old man from within the darkness.

''Hello'' Luna spoke back as she got to her feet. Emerging from the darkness, she saw the frail and weak figure of Ollivander, the wand maker.

''Ahh, Luna Lovegood, I thought I recognised your voice.''

''Mr Ollivander...so this is where you've been kept all this time.''

''Yes, indeed my dear'' As Ollivander came closer to the light, she could see how much his imprisonment had aged him; he was old when Luna had met him when buying her wand, but in only six years he had aged around thirty years. ''What on Earth is an innocent young girl such as yourself doing here?''

''My father is the publisher of _The Quibbler _and he had printed many things that speak out against You-Know-Who. It seems as though they are using me to put a stop to that.'' Luna wrapped her arms around herself as a shiver shot through her spine.

Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming open was heard from above, and footsteps began to get louder and louder. Luna turned to the door of the cellar to see the mad and wild face of Bellatrix Lestrange looking back at her.

''Well, well, well. Little Luna's come to join you Wand Maker.'' Bellatrix opened the door and walked in to join Luna and Ollivander, closing it again behind her. ''Maybe Daddy will keep quiet from now on.''

''She's only a girl, she can't be kept in these conditions.'' Ollivander begged.

''Shut up!'' Bellatrix screamed. She walked forwards until she was stood directly in front of Luna. ''Now missy, I remember you from the Ministry. You were with Potter. So, maybe you know where he is.''

''I haven't seen Harry for months.'' Luna tried to keep her voice from breaking; she didn't want to appear to be afraid.

''Really?'' A tight smile appeared on Bellatrix's face; she looked like a psychopath. ''_Crucio_''

Luna landed on her back and felt fire run through her limbs, every part of her screamed in pain.

''Stop it! Stop it now!'' Luna could hear Ollivander's shouts through the pain; but he was too weak and too slow to every stop Bellatrix with force, he could only beg.

''I told you to SHUT UP!'' Bellatrix screamed in response.

The fire eased, and Luna felt her muscles relax. Bellatrix gave a sadistic chuckle. ''Now that wasn't much fun was it? So, you tell me where Potter is, and you will be treated like royalty.''

''I swear I don't know where Harry is.'' Luna insisted from her place on the cold cellar floor; her muscles were still refusing to work. A second after her reply left her mouth, another inferno of pain shot through her; this one more painful than the last.

Bellatrix's interrogation of Luna continued many more times, until it became apparent that Luna may just be telling the truth.

''Alright, maybe you don't know. But I know you're a friend of that Weasley family, and Draco is certain that one of their boys is with Potter.'' Bellatrix crouched beside Luna's body; which was sprawled across the ground. ''So, you will write to the Weasley girl you go to school with; telling her you escaped and are safe at home, you will then get her to go to a certain place in the castle, where Severus will be waiting for her. If you don't know where Potter is; maybe Weasley's little sister may.''

''No-I could never do that to Ginny-to any of them-I wouldn't'' Luna's voice was weak and croaky, she barely had the strength to move her mouth.

''Very well then'' Suddenly Luna was pulled to her feet by her hair by Bellatrix; her legs buckling beneath her. ''For every day you do not write and send that letter...'

Bellatrix aimed her wand at Ollivander ''_Crucio_'', Luna reeled back in horror as she watched the already weak old man crumple to the ground, howling in pain. As he writhed and screamed on the ground Luna wished that it was her feeling that pain again rather than him, unable to watch any longer she squeezed her eyes shut.

She hesitantly opened them again once Ollivander's cries had stopped. Realising Bellatrix had released her grip on her; Luna ran to Ollivander's side. Only then could she see the deep purple rings around his sunken eyes and how his skin hung off his bones; Luna was certain that he would have weighed less than she did.

''Until you get me answers, you will watch that happen to him everyday.'' Bellatrix smiled as she spoke, before turning and leaving Luna and Ollivander alone in the cellar.

* * *

_(End of Flashback)_

Tears streamed down Luna's eyes as she remembered that day. As she had recalled what had happened, George had pulled her into his lap and held his arms around her tightly.

''Shhhh, it's okay Luna'' George ran the fingers of one hand through her long hair and whispered in her ear.

''I kept seeing that in my dreams, that's why I was crying.'' Luna said softly as her newest set of tears began to slow.

''Did she keep on torturing Ollivander?''

''Everyday, until Harry arrived and rescued us. I swore towards the end that he would be killed.''

''So you never did send a letter to Ginny.'' George had to be sure.

Luna looked straight into his eyes ''I never considered it an option. Once Bellatrix left, Mr Ollivander told me that I was to never give in, no matter what may happen to him.''

''Luna, I still don't quite understand why this affected you the way it did when that Death Eater hit me with that curse.''

''I could never bear to watch Mr Ollivander in pain. While my eyes were shut, I could just see a red flash behind by eyelids, nothing more. When I saw him aim that curse at you, I had to close my eyes, and when I did; I felt all that guilt and pain and sadness, but this time it was because you were the one in pain, and that hurt even more.'' Luna felt tears prickle at her eyes once again, and furiously wiped at her eyes with the sleeves of her pyjama top.

''Well now it all makes sense.'' George placed kisses on Luna's hair, her temple and her forehead.

''I find it hard to tell people because, everytime I do; I can't help but feel all of those horrible things again.''

''You don't need to explain yourself to me.'' George brushed the hair away from Luna's face and smiled softly at her.

''You're not going to tell anyone, are you?''

''The only way anyone else will ever know, is if you tell them, not me.'' George reassured her. George noticed the time on the clock that hung on the wall by the sofa, and judging by the time at the Burrow; he figured out that it was around one o'clock in the morning back in Australia.

''Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?'' He asked her.

''I do feel better now, but only because you're here. Will you stay with me when we get back?'' Luna's eyes were wide and pleading; George knew she did genuinely did need him.

''I don't think that would be a safe idea; I'd probably get caught. Maybe if I use a charm on this clock so that an alarm will go when it get's to around six in Australia; we can sleep here, and we will wake up in time to get back to the others without them noticing we were gone, and then I wont get killed by my mum.''

Luna giggled at George's last comment. ''Thank you George''

''No problem'' George aimed his wand at the clock, making it so that bells will chime at the right time for them to be back in Australia at around six. He then waved his wand at the curtains; drawing them together and blocking out the English sunlight. ''Do you mind staying down here on the sofa?''

''No, here's lovely.'' Luna replied.

George laid across the sofa, and Luna looked at him; unsure of how close he would want her to get.

George noticed this and gestured for her to lay down beside him. Luna rested her head on George's shoulder and placed an arm across his chest and snuggled into him, already feeling herself falling into her dreams. ''Goodnight George, I love you.''

A smile that reached George's eyes appeared on his face, and he could do little, other than to watch the beautiful and innocent girl sleep beside him and to reply ''I love you too Luna.''

**Next chapter; George and Luna enjoy the rest of their holiday, as Luna's return to Hogwarts draws nearer.**

**A lot more romance, a lot less drama in the next chapter. R & R **

**PS: any Tonks/Lupin fans, please check out my one-shot Stay With Me; I'd really appreciate it :D**


	17. Shopping Without Luna And Ginny

**Okay, this is a very long chapter; but it is mostly to fill in the space between some of the main drama. I will be getting to Hogwarts very soon, but I wanted to finish off the holiday without rushing through it. This is basically a drama free chapter apart from some shopping centre fustration (don't worry you'll understand once you have read) and a little bit at the beginning. But mainly it's just some George/Luna love, for those of you who like a break from the drama from time to time.**

**Enough from me...let's get back to the people you really want to hear from. Oh and I still own nothing.**

_As he ran through the packed platforms of Kings Cross station, George could hear her calling for him. Using his hands and elbows; he barged through the crowds of people that came between him and her._

''_George'' Her voice was angelic; soft and light, he could hear her but not see her; but her voice was getting more distant everytime he heard it._

_Through the crowds he could finally see her, but she was walking further and further away from him._

''_Luna'' he shouted after her, but she continued to walk away. ''Luna''_

_He ran through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters without caring whether any muggles saw him or not, emerging on to a deserted platform; not a single witch or wizard was in sight. _

_The only sign of life on the platform was the sound of the Hogwarts Express pulling away from the station. ''Luna! Luna!''_

_As the train began to speed away from him, smoke flew from the chimney towards his face and he closed his eyes. As he stood, he could still hear Luna's voice; now very faint, but as well as that, he could swear that he heard the sound of bells chiming._

_

* * *

_

As he opened his eyes again; George found himself back in his home, with Luna curled into his side, and with the wall clock ringing with the sound of bell chimes.

Luna stirred, and began to move into a sitting position. ''Good morning''

''Actually, it's good evening here.'' George used his wand to turn off the clock and to draw the curtains back open; revealing the moon high in the sky. ''But we better be getting back to where it is morning.''

''Thank you for staying with me George.''

''No problem'' George kissed her lips softly, before standing up and pulling Luna up to her feet so that she stood in front of him.

''Did you sleep alright? No bad dreams?'' he asked her.

''No, none'' she replied, George wished he could say the same thing; although his was more strange than bad.

''So, are we gong to go enjoy the rest of our holiday?'' she asked. George took Luna's hand, and together they apparated back to the hotel.

The sunrise could be seen through the curtains of Luna's hotel room as they arrived back at the hotel. Luna climbed into her bed and George tiptoed back to his own room.

* * *

As the Weasley's, Luna, Harry and Hermione gathered in the hotel dining room two hours later, no one was aware of George and Luna's absence the night before. Molly had appeared to be observing Luna for any signs of a problem, but it soon became apparent that anything that had been bothering Luna the night before, was no longer an issue. Both Arthur and Percy had returned and hour or so before George had left to go into Luna's room; the two Death Eaters were to be sent to Azkaban pending trial.

''Well kids, as eventful as yesterday was, I think will take a different approach to today. So what does everyone want to do?'' Arthur asked as everyone took their seats around a large circular table.

''There is a museum on the other side of the city which looks at the history and development of the country.'' Hermione suggested.

Ron and Harry shared a look; if anyone was to suggest a museum, it would be Hermione.

''Oooh, that sounds interesting, thank you Hermione. Any other suggestions?''

''Can we spend a day in the city Dad, just going around the shops?'' Ginny asked.

''Of course Ginny. Well I don't see why for one day, we can't just split up. Hermione if you're going to the museum, I'll be happy to join you. Molly?''

''Yes I'll come, it would be nice to get some educational benefits out of the holiday'' Molly replied. ''I don't want Ginny going into the city on her own though; someone will have to go with her.''

''Luna?'' Ginny gave her best friend a pleading look from across the table.

''I'll go with you Ginny.'' Luna actually liked the idea of shopping more than going to a museum; if she was going back to school, she didn't want to be learning anything again just yet.

''George, Harry. Are you two going with the girls? I'd feel better if you did.'' Molly looked between the two as she asked.

''Yes Mrs Weasley''

''Sure Mum'' George had intended to go wherever Luna went anyway; at least this way, it didn't seem as though he was going for the shopping, and he wasn't going to have to look around a museum pretending to be interested in anything other than a particular blonde.

''Ron. Percy. What about you boys?'' Arthur asked, his mouth full of toast.

''Arthur, don't teach them bad manners'' Molly broke into the conversation, whacking Arthur on the arm.

''I'll go to the museum with you Dad'' Percy said, a smile on his face from seeing his father looking more afraid of his own wife than the two Death Eaters the day before.

''I'll go too'' Ron said to everyone's suprise. ''A museum doesn't seem too bad anyway, compared to having to shopping with Ginny. I'm telling you George, you will want to come to the museum with us.''

''What about Harry, he's coming shopping too?'' Luna asked, filling her glass with some orange juice.

''Ahh, you see Luna, Harry has to go with Ginny because he's her boyfriend. If he doesn't go shopping with her; like she wants him too, then Ginny isn't going to let Harry do the things with her he enjoys'' George told her.

Harry and Ginny choked on their drinks, as Luna, Ron and Hermione burst into hysterics, even Arthur silently chuckled into his food.

''George Weasley, you will not talk about – Arthur it is not funny – such things at the breakfast table.'' Molly had gone red in the face; horrified by what had been said, looking angrily between her son, and her chuckling husband.

''Technically Mum, I didn't say anything, I only implied...' George stopped speaking as he noticed the _'you dare and try me George Weasley' _look on his mothers face.

George looked away from his mother, and focused on his breakfast, thinking about what Ron had said; George was not worried about shopping with Ginny, if his plan was successful, he would be spending the day with only Luna.

* * *

His plan wasn't successful. George had hoped that Ginny and Harry would want to go into a shop together; he would then tell them that he and Luna were going to walk around rather than wait, and then they would run off and spend the rest of the afternoon together, later claiming they had gotten lost and couldn't find their way back to the shop. But that hadn't happened.

Every clothes shop Ginny had passed; she had grabbed Luna's hand, and dragged her inside with her, leaving George waiting outside with Harry. Two hours and (what felt like) seven million clothes shops later, he was waiting outside yet again, with Harry.

''You weren't planning on this were you?'' Harry asked with a smirk. He had noticed the glares George had shot at Ginny everytime she dragged Luna away, and was now watching him observe every detail in the shopping centre.

''What?'' George suddenly looked at Harry, realising that something had been finally spoken between the two of them.

''You hoped that you could get Luna away from us and just be with her.''

''Yeah, your girlfriend certainly put a dampener on that plan, thank you very much.'' George looked towards the shop, irritated.

''Hey she's not just my girlfriend, she's your sister.''

''I'm not so sure. No other Weasley shops like a bloody lunatic.''

''You have a point there. But Ron did try to warn you earlier.'' Harry couldn't help but chuckle at George's frustration; Harry had been even more irritated than George the first time he had been shopping with Ginny.

''Sneaky git, I should of known it would be bad shopping with Ginny if Ron was willing to go to a museum instead.'' George looked at his watched, took in the time, and then slapped his arm back down by his side. ''She's been in there for twenty minutes. I'm tempted to go on a rescue mission to get Luna out of there.''

''What, and leave Ginny?''

''Yeah, she can live in the bloody place for all I care.'' George replied with a grin. ''Alright, I'm starving, there's a food court on the top floor; I'll go get us a couple of sandwiches. If they come out and you leave me; I will get you Potter.''

''Oh come on George, you know Luna wont leave you behind.''

''Ginny has managed to drag her into every shop in Australia. If you really wanted to; you could kidnap her.'' George turned away from Harry, and began to walk towards the escalator.

''That's a good idea. Thanks George.'' He heard Harry call from behind him as he stepped up on to the escalator.

''Bugger off'' he shouted down to Harry.

* * *

Carrying a tuna salad sandwich for Harry, and eating the other himself, George made his way back towards the escalators. From his advantage point on the upper floor; he could see a very bored Harry still stood outside the shop. He decided to do a lap around the upper floor before claiming that there had been a massive queue to Harry; the less time spent stood outside that shop, the safer George's sanity was.

George walked by the windows of the shops, taking up more time by observing what was inside them thoroughly. As he looked into the window of a jewellery store, George's eyes swept over a set of charm bracelets; he immediately thought of Luna.

He quickly finished off his sandwich, before walking into the shop. It was a small shop, with display cabinets on the right and left walls, and another in front of the cash desk, with room to walk about in the centre of the shop.

''Can I help you sir?'' A middle aged man, with a very strong Australian accent came out from the back of the shop and stood behind the counter.

''I...um...I was looking at those charm bracelets in the window and I was wondering if I could have a look?''

''Of course my boy'' The man walked to the inside of the window and reached for the display tray with the bracelets on. ''You're from England I assume.''

''Yes I am'' George watched the man walk back behind the counter, with the tray.

''For somebody back home?'' the man queried placing the tray out for George to see.

''Actually she's on holiday with me and my family here.'' George said, as he looked over the bracelets. Each silver chain had different sets of charms attached to them; animals and flowers were a common theme, but the one that caught George's eye was the one second from bottom. Hanging around the chain was various lucky symbols; four leaf clovers, pots of gold and a couple of glittering stars. George knew it was slightly silly to get a bracelet with lucky charms on, considering that both he and Luna were wizards and they could perform real charms whenever they wanted, but George knew that Luna would still appreciate it. ''Can I take that one please.''

* * *

As George walked back to the shop carrying Harry's sandwich and Luna's bracelet, he could see the girls waiting outside with Harry.

''Oh there he is.'' Harry said. Luna and Ginny, who had had their backs turned to George, turned to see him. Luna's face lit up and Ginny looked relieved.

''It's about time George'' Ginny complained.

''Funny you should say that, considering I didn't spend half a year in a bloody shop.''

''Yeah but you did spend a hell of a lot of time getting a sandwich.'' Harry inserted.

''Oh yeah here'' George threw the extra sandwich at Harry. ''Anyway, after I got them I saw that you girls weren't back yet so I went shopping for myself.''

''Did you get some better clothes.'' Ginny commented.

George looked over what he was wearing; over a white button up shirt, he wore a dark blue sweater, with jeans and trainers. ''What's wrong with what I'm wearing?''

Ginny started to laugh. ''I was kidding. So what did you get?''

''Hey Harry, didn't you want to take Ginny to look around upstairs?'' George pretended that he hadn't heard Ginny, and indicated for Harry to go towards the escalators.

''Um alright, come on Ginny.'' Harry put his arm around Ginny and began to walk away, taking the hint.

''But...what...'' Ginny looked back at George; confused.

''So, what did you get?'' Luna's soft and musical voice brought George's gaze back on to her.

''Look for yourself.'' George held out the small jeweller's bag for Luna to take.

''Is it for me'' she asked, as she looked inside and pulled out the charm bracelet.

''No, I was wondering if you thought Ron may like it'' George joked. ''Of course it's for you''

''It's beautiful George, thank you. But why did you get it for me?''

''It's umm...for...err...your birthday.'' George nervously replied; he honestly had no real reason to buy it for her other than, he wanted her to have it.

''George my birthday is in February.''

''Well then, I owe you seventeen gifts, for the seventeen February's you've lived through.''

Luna's expression told him that she didn't believe any of it. ''Really?''

''Well you are also starting school soon, and I wanted you to have something to bring a little extra luck for you.'' George explained, hiding the pain he felt as he thought about her leaving.

''You are very sweet George Weasley.'' Luna walked to him and placed her arms around his neck and placed her lips over his for a passionate kiss.

As she pulled away, she saw a big grin on George's face. ''If that's the response I get, I'll be buying you presents everyday for the rest of your life.''

Luna giggled as she put the bracelet around her wrist, and George helped her with the clasp. ''Do you know what I've just realised?''

''No, what?'' George asked, looking around for anything that stood out.

''We finally got away from them.'' Luna beamed up at George; he hadn't been the only one with an escape plan. George laughed, looked around for any signs of Harry and Ginny upstairs, grabbed Luna's hand, and ran as far as he could go.

It had taken longer than they expected, but George and Luna finally got their day to be alone.

**Next chapter; As their holiday comes to an end; George and Luna realise that her return to Hogwarts is getting closer and closer.**

**The next chapter will be nowhere near as long as this I promise; I know that events of this chapter could have been missed out, but there will be some angst coming up and I wanted a break from all the troubles of wizarding life for one chapter, so I hope you liked this...now '_imperio_', you will press that button below that says 'Review'. **


	18. Homecoming

**Thanks for your reviews of the last chapter. This is a shorter filler chapter, as I really want be getting to Hogwarts where the drama really will begin, and if all goes to plan I should be getting there in two chapters time. **

**JK Rowling owns everything...that woman is just so greedy ;-)**

The rest of the week passed by too fast for George's liking. His bizarre dream of Kings Cross Station had returned every night; a constant reminder that his time with Luna was getting shorter and shorter. The fact that he had only been able to spend one day of the holiday alone with her didn't help.

For the rest of the week the group had gone too apparent tourist hotspots that had not interested George in the slightest. The only part of the weekend George had enjoyed was when the group took a trip on a tour bus; believing that they drove the bus themselves, Arthur had sat in the driver's seat and began to start the engine. It was funny until they realised that Arthur genuinely was going to attempt to drive the bus, thankfully the driver came on board in time...and kicked Arthur off.

Apart from that; holidaying as a muggle had not impressed George one bit.

* * *

They finally arrived back at Ottery St Catchpole on Friday afternoon.

''Where are you going?'' Molly watched Ron dash straight through the house as soon as they got inside.

''To go ride my broom. No offence Hermione, but living like a muggle is as dull as hell.'' He slammed the back door shut behind him.

''Him and his magic, honestly...no wonder he never wants to wake up in the mornings; he's hoping someone will wave their wand and do it for him.'' Hermione commented, wondering how long her boyfriend could ever last without using magic.

''Oh I know dear, thank goodness not all of my boys are like that; I used to send Fred and George in to wake him up.'' Molly said, as she checked that the charms on the house plants had kept them healthy.

''Yeah, we used to get a spider from the garden; Fred would hold it in front of his face, and I yelled in his ear to get him to wake up. One look at the spider and he nearly went out the window.'' George chuckled from his seat on the sofa.

''That's so cruel George.'' Despite her words, Luna smiled as she spoke; thanking Merlin for the fact that she was an only child.

''I'm his big brother. Being cruel is a part of the job description.'' George looked cheekily at Luna, who had taken the seat on the sofa beside him.

''Hogwarts letters have arrived.'' Percy called from the kitchen.

''Yours is here too Hermione.'' He walked into the living room and passed Luna and Hermione their sealed envelopes. ''Where's Ginny?''

''She's outside with Harry and your father. Just leave it on the table Percy, she can have it when she comes inside.'' Molly replied.

George leaned forward and looked over Luna's shoulder as she unfolded the envelope and read the letter;

_Dear Miss Luna Lovegood,_

_I have received your reply and I am happy to welcome you back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September the 1__st__. Enclosed is_ _a list of all the equipment required for your NEWT year and a permission slip which must be signed by your parent/guardian for you to attend Hogsmeade visits; the dates for these visits are also enclosed. The Hogwarts Express will depart from Kings Cross Station at eleven o'clock exactly, on the morning of the 1__st__, and I hope that you look forward to your return to Hogwarts._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Headmistress_

''It's as if nothing's changed.'' George commented as he slumped back into his seat.

''I'm sure it will be very different once we are there. The _Prophet _spoke of a significant number of students not going back.'' Luna said as she read over the equipment list that had come with the letter.

''I'm not surprised. Most of the Slytherins wouldn't dare show their face in that castle anymore.'' George said with a scowl; remembering the likes of Pansy Parkinson shouting about turning Harry over to Lord Voldemort.

''George we cannot have that attitude anymore. I'm certain Minerva will be encouraging friendship and cooperation between the four houses more than ever now.'' Molly pondered, before looking at the slip in Luna's hand. ''Oh I'll sign that for you Luna.''

''I think I should be heading home now. I'll see you soon.'' Hermione waved and walked towards the back door so that she could say goodbye to Ron. The others gave their various farewells.

''I'm going to call for Errol, I want to start looking through the _Prophet _for any new job vacancies.'' Percy began making his way upstairs.

''Blimey, Perce you take your time don't you.'' George spoke sarcastically. Molly chuckled as she walked outside too rescue Harry and Ginny from whatever discussion Arthur had trapped them in.

''So, not long now.'' George said, reading over the departure date on Luna's letter again.

''No, but there are many weekends in Hogsmeade.'' Luna waved the sheet with the dates on in front of George's face. He snatched it from her hand and looked it over.

''Well I'll be there for all of them.'' He said, not actually caring if he had to abandon the shop for several hours if that's what it took for him to see her.

''It's come so fast.'' Luna looked down at her shuffling feet. ''I'm not sure I want to go anymore.''

''Luna, look at me.'' As she did, George brushed his thumb along her cheek. ''I not going to sit here and pretend that I want you to go, but I know that going back to school is important to you, and after it's over...you'll have the qualifications to get a great job, and not be stuck in the shop with me. But I must warn you; the job you can get rid of, but me, I'm not going anywhere.''

Luna smiled. ''I wouldn't mind not getting rid of you.''

''Well that's good to hear.'' George cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. After a few moments of bliss, he pulled away but kept his face close to her's. ''I love you Luna.''

''I love you too, I just wish you could come with me.''

George chuckled. ''Luna. Me and Fred flew out of that school with the very good intention of never learning a bloody thing in that place again; if I go back, Fred's going to be sat on his high perch somewhere calling me every name ever invented.''

''I know, but still it was a thought.'' Luna smiled softly at George.

''Yeah I know'' He ran a hand through her hair. ''By the way, if you don't want to; you don't have to work in the shop anymore if you would rather be getting ready for school.''

Luna violently shook her head, with a grin on her face. ''I don't think so. I'm spending every possible second with you for the next two weeks George Weasley.''

''Well in that case.'' George jumped up from the sofa and picked Luna up by the waist.

''George what are you doing?'' Luna squealed as he threw her over his shoulder. ''Where are we going?''

''If you're going to spend every possible second with me, then you're going to have to come and play Quidditch; I'm challenging Ron to a match.''

''Why are you carrying me then?'' Luna asked as she dangled over George's shoulder while he walked to the back door.

''I just thought it would be fun.'' He chuckled as he carried Luna out to the garden.

**Next chapter; It's Luna and George's last few days together. **

**I understand that their isn't any big events going on at the moment- but I am getting there. So please bear with me, hopefully it will be worth it.**


	19. Parting Gifts

**I have updated later as I hoped I could gain a few reviews, but I can only say a thank you to ninjacat5 for a review on the last chapter. I'm going to start slowing down updates in regards to how many reviews I get, as I can see that you guys are still reading; but I'm not getting the feedback that encourages me to write. **

**I understand that some of you will have more important things to think about, but here in not-so-sunny England, we are just beginning our Xmas holidays and I'm sure most of you will be too; so I'm hoping that that may bring some more time for you guys to review, as I love writing this story, and as of now, things are going to get much more interesting...hopefully. PS I will be giving shout outs to reviewers at the beginning of chapters, so maybe that will encourage you.**

**Okay on with the show...or story. I still own nothing...but maybe JK Rowling will be feeling generous this christmas...**

Luna found herself handling the shop alone on the quietest day of the week; the rush for Hogwarts supplies had come and gone in the previous few days, and with her return to Hogwarts just three days away, Luna felt increasingly unhappy about the idea of returning. Luna's unhappiness had only been increased by George asking her to look after the shop alone while he made some errands. In the last week and a half, George had only been apart from Luna when they were asleep.

Luna sat behind the cash desk, flipping through the day's copy of _The Daily Prophet_ as she waited to serve any customers. The bell above the door chimed, signalling somebody's arrival in the shop; it was George.

''Where have you been?'' she asked, not bothering to conceal the boredom in her voice.

''You'll find out in a minute'' he was wearing his mischievous grin and was holding something behind his back.

''What is it?'' Luna was forced to wait for a reply, as a woman and her son came to the desk.

George watched them leave after being served by Luna, and then brought out behind his back; a small tawny owl in a cage, and placed it on the counter. ''Ta daa''

''George you bought me an owl.'' Luna smiled as she looked into the cage; her boredom had changed suddenly into joy.

''Technically it's for me too; our own personal messenger. I thought it would be easier than borrowing Errol or Pig'' George guessed by Luna's expression that she appreciated the notion.

''He need's a name, or is it a she?'' She asked excitedly.

''He'' George answered.

''Ummm...Brian''

''Brian. Brian the owl'' George didn't sound to on board with the idea.

''It was the first name I could think of.''

''A hundered thousand names in the English language and the first one you think of for an owl is Brian.'' George smiled and shook his head. ''Ah well I haven't got any better suggestions; Brian it is.''

''Hello Brian'' Luna waved at the bird and opened his cage. He hopped on to the desk, before flying out of one of the shops open windows. ''Does he know where he's going?''

''Yeah, got it sorted while I was at the bird store.'' George checked that no one was still shopping and then locked the door for lunch break. ''So not long now''

''No'' Luna's mood went down quickly; she had not been able too stop herself from constantly counting down the time until she and George would be apart.

''But we have Brian...'' George paused, still very unsure about the choice of name. ''...and he'll be able to help us to talk everyday.''

''Everyday? George, I will have to do some work as well.''

''So?'' George put his arm across Luna's shoulders and pulled her into his side as they walked up the stairs towards the flat. ''If you don't write back to me everyday then I will be forced to come to that school and see for myself that you are okay.''

''Is that meant to be a threat? Because that only encourages me to not write back to you.'' Luna teased.

''That's the idea.'' George winked.

* * *

_Three days later_

''It's nice to see that we're going to be on time for once.'' Arthur shouted over the busy crowds of Kings Cross Station, as the Weasleys, Luna, Harry and Hermione worked their way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten; it was the first time that the family hadn't had to run most of the way due to their late arrival, the giant clock on the platform told them it was ten to eleven.

''Okay, here we go. Ginny, Harry after you.'' Molly said as she and Arthur moved aside from the barrier, Harry and Ginny, who had been right behind them, ran towards the brick wall. As soon as they had vanished, George and Luna had followed, then Ron and Hermione, and finally Arthur and Molly went through themselves.

There was no doubting that platform nine and three quarters was quieter than any of the group had ever seen; it was by no means empty, but there was a clear absence of numbers.

''Blimey, looks as though there will be enough room for you all to have a compartment to yourselves'' Ron commented as he noted any familiar faces walking on to the train.

''It seems so strange, not going with you and Harry.'' Hermione's pained expression at leaving behind the man she loved was only too familiar to Luna, who had seen it in the mirror all day.

''It'll be alright'' Ron reassured her. ''You've got Luna and Ginny, and I'm sure I just saw a few of the old Gryffindors get on the train.''

''Yeah, I tink I just saw Lavender Brown get on board.'' Ginny joked, smirking at Ron.

Hermione looked as though she wanted to punch a brick wall. ''I swear to Merlin, I will end up killing her if we have to share rooms again.''

Taking in Hermione's angered expression, Ron turned to Ginny. ''Thanks for that''

As he began his attempts to soften Hermione's temper, Luna was pulled aside by George.

''I was wondering if I could give you something before you go?'' George asked, once they were able to talk without his family listening in.

''Of course'' Luna looked at him, curious as to what else he had got for her.

From his pocket, he pulled out what looked like a necklace chain; hanging from it was a silver door key.

''A key, what's it for?'' Luna asked as she took the key and looked too see if she could recognise where it came from.

''It's the key to the flat above the shop.'' Luna looked up at him; her eyes wide with surprise.

''Why are you giving it to me?''

''I've been thinking about moving back in; most of my stuff is still there, and I'm going to be working most days now anyway, besides the Burrow is just an apparition away.'' Luna still looked confused, so he elaborated. ''I don't know if things will be too different there for you, or if you just aren't happy there...but if you ever want to come home early; then I want you too use that key to come straight home to me first.''

''Oh George'' Her already fragile emotional state was shattered, and she threw herself at George with tears rolling down her face. ''I don't know what to say''

''You don't need to say anything; as long as you know how much I love you, and that I'm going to miss you so much.'' As she was hugging him, Luna could not see George's face, but if it looked as sad as his voice sounded; then she didn't want too.

''Luna, sweetheart, you need to be getting on the train.'' Molly called reluctantly; the sadness on George's face broke her heart.

As Luna pulled away, she saw tears in George's eyes; this only increased the number falling from her own.

She used her thumbs to wipe away the tears under his eyes, before kissing him softly on the lips. As she did, George took the key and put the chain around her neck; so that the key hung around her neck like a necklace.

''This will remind you that you'll have a place to stay whenever you come home to me.'' he whispered. ''I love you Luna''

''I love you too'' Luna used all of her strength to pull away from him, before joining Hermione and Ginny, who were equally as emotional as she was. The three boarded the train without looking back, knowing that if they did, they wouldn't be able to go.

As they walked down the carriages of the train, they were called by Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, who invited them to join them in their compartment.

''Seamus, didn't you finish last year?'' Hermione asked, trying to rid any tears that were still on her face, while putting her bags up on the side.

''No, Mum wouldn't let me, not with Dumbledore dead; she was convinced that it would be dangerous.'' He replied. ''But Dean wrote to me a few weeks back and told me he was coming to finish his final year, and Mum let me come back too.'

After a couple of minutes of catching up, the sounds of the engine were heard. Dean and Seamus had already said their goodbyes and stayed where they were, the girls got out of the compartment and walked to the window; looking over the platform where the Weasleys and Harry stood.

Luna smiled softly at George, who was stood by Ron. He waved to her and smiled sadly back at her. Hermione burst into a fresh set of tears as she saw Ron, while Ginny shouted 'I love you' at Harry. Molly also had tears on her face as she waved at the girls, while Arthur looked proudly at them.

As the train finally pulled away from the station, Luna moved away from the window and back towards the compartment; as she did so, she held tightly on to the key hanging around her neck. She knew that whether she stayed at Hogwarts for a day, a week, a month or for her entire final year, she would always have her home to go back to; because she knew now that her home was with George.

As George watched the train pull away, he thought of his dream; it didn't matter that in reality he was surrounded by his family, he felt just as lonely as he had in his dream when he had been stood at the platform alone. She had become his everything in the last few months, and she had always been so close by, but now she already seemed to be a million light-years away.

**Next chapter; Luna arrives back at Hogwarts, notices some changes and meets a mysterious Ravenclaw who seems a little too interested in her.**

**I understand that Brian is just the most random name I could have possibly picked for an owl, but I was watching Family Guy as I was thinking of names, and Brian just stuck; I thought that it might just be weird enough to make sense. **

**I don't want to beg as much as I did at the start, but please, please, please review. Okay that wasn't much better, but maybe if I say it a lot it will be subliminally entered into your brains ;^)**


	20. Back To School

**A big Weasley grin to Chloe 'Remuslupin' Black, walters1, FrogPond, jadely31, Kristin93, ninjacat5 and especially to Gemma Remus 'Mc'Gee' Black whose review really put a smile one my face, thank you so much. **

**There is quite a bit of rushing through in this chapter, but hopefuly you will understand that there are some parts that aren't really important.**

**So here is chapter twenty (woohoo milestone chapter!) Well I have put ownership of Harry Potter on my Xmas list, but it depends on whether or not it gets to JK Rowling in time...fingers crossed.**

Hermione had immediately buried her nose in a large book, Ginny had started catching up with the boys and Dean seemed genuinely happy to hear that she was now with Harry, and he himself had, got a new girlfriend; Charlotte, a muggle girl who worked in his local bakery. It had taken a grand total of five minutes for Luna to want to apparate straight back to George's side, and yet, two hours later, she still found herself sat besides one of the many windows of the Hogwarts express, looking at the British countryside hurtling past.

For Luna it was without doubt the longest journey of her life; if the rest of her time at Hogwarts was going to be this slow, she was going to jump out the window.

As soon as the train pulled up at the station, she jumped out of her seat, grabbed her bags, and near enough sprinted out on to the platform.

''Luna, wait a moment'' Ginny called from behind her, struggling to get her bag down from the overhead shelf. Once on the platform, Luna waited for Ginny and Hermione to leave the train, before the three of them began the walk towards the carriages which would take them to the castle.

* * *

The added decorations of the memorial service had since been removed, and apart from the memorial plaques on either side of the doors to the Great Hall, the castle looked identical to what it had been before the war.

''This is surreal, being back here.'' Ginny said as the three made their way to the Great Hall, she looked down at her Hogwarts uniform, which they had since changed into, and she tugged anxiously on her red and yellow Gryffindor tie.

As they stepped inside the Great Hall, the reduced number of students became apparent yet again. The Slytherin table was half empty, while the other three house tables were filled up to about three quarters of the way across.

''Look, there are some Gryffindors sat with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws over there, and over there too.'' Hermione observed, as her eyes darted around the three non-Slytherin house tables.

''New school policy; members of any house can sit together now, something to do with house cooperation.'' Dean interjected, as he walked in behind the girls. ''Although it seems as though the Slytherins are keeping to themselves''

''That's great, you can sit with us Luna'' Ginny bsaid as they began to walk, to what was the Gryffindor table; but now in amongst the majority of Gryffindors sat members of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Luna took a spot about half way along the table, Ginny, Hermione, Dean and Seamus all took seats beside her, and they then began to talk amongst themselves.

''Excuse me'' A male voice broke Luna out of the conversation, as she turned to see who the voice belonged to. Stood behind her was a man that must have been around the same age as Harry and Ron; he was average height, skinny, with short dusty blonde hair, and soft facial features. ''Is this seat taken''

Luna realised that she recognised the man as he gestured towards the seat on the other side of her to Ginny. ''No, feel free to take it yourself''

The man moved to sit besides Luna, but before she could rejoin her previous conversation, he spoke again. ''You're Luna Lovegood aren't you, I don't know if you remember me? I'm Rolf Scamander, I'm in Ravenclaw too, I was in the year above you.''

''Oh yes, sorry I did forget. I wasn't here last year, and the Wrackspurts seemed to have affected my brain.''

''Don't apologise, I just wanted to reintroduce myself to you, I wasn't here last year either.'' Luna was slightly surprised when he didn't question what she had meant by Wrackspurts, as everyone always had done whenever she had mentioned them before, but also found herself curious as to why he had not been at the school in the previous year.

''May I ask, why were you not here last year?'' Luna asked.

''The same thing that I've heard happened to you; taken by Death Eaters before I had the chance to get here.'' Rolf seemed to be reflecting on what had happened to him with calmlness, and Luna wondered if it secretly affected him in the same way as it did her, when she remembered her own experience with the Death Eaters.

''Oh well, at least I can understand how you feel.''

''Actually, that's why I wanted to sit next to you, so I could get to know you; so that I can speak to someone who isn't going to give the old 'I know how you feel speech' and actually they have no idea what it's like.''

''Well I will always be happy to be talk if you need me.'' Luna smiled softly at him.

The room became quiet and only hushed whispers could be heard as newly appointed headmistress, Professor McGonagall stepped forward. ''Words cannot explain how delighted I am to see you all here at Hogwarts; those of you who have rejoined the school, welcome back, and too any new additions, I hope that you enjoy your years with us. As many of you know and have realised, it is no longer a requirement for the four houses to sit on their specific tables.''

Professor McGonagall took a moment to look across at the Slytherin table and give them a stern look, before continuing ''This is for the encouragement of house cooperation and companionship, as the war proved that our bonds of friendship are so very important. This is just one of the changes to how the school will be working this year. As many of our previous seventh years have returned to properly complete their final year, NEWT classes will consist of both former seventh years, and of students who will be beginning their NEWT year for the first time...''

Luna sat and listened to Professor McGonagall introduce newly appointed teachers (there was many of them!), and discuss the usual school rules, before finally finishing and starting the feast.

''Maybe we'll be able to eat something now that Ron's not here'' Ginny joked as she reached for two chicken drumsticks. Luna chuckled, but Hermione's face fell and she suddenly didn't look so hungry anymore.

For almost an hour, the occupants of the Great Hall sat and filled themselves on the tonnes of food that was being offered to them. During this time; Seamus ate a giant bowl of ice cream and almost vomited afterwards, Ginny asked Dean about how he met his new girlfriend, and Rolf began asking Luna about the classes that she was taking; Luna thought he was a little to happy when he realised they were taking the same NEWT's.

Finally, Ginny and Hermione stood. Ginny turned to Luna ''Okay I'm going to bed before I burst.''

''I'm going to start heading towards the Ravenclaw common room anyway so I'll walk with you'' (despite her encouragement of house cooperation, Professor McGonagall had explained that common rooms were still for specific house's)

''I'll come with you Luna'' Rolf said from the seat next to her, causing both Ginny and Hermione to give him suspicious glances when he wasn't looking.

''Okay let's go then'' Hermione began making her way through the Great Hall and towards the many staircases of the castle.

As Luna and Rolf began walking in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room, Ginny stopped to watch for several seconds; there was something about Rolf Scamander that she didn't like.

* * *

''So I'll see you tomorrow'' Rolf said to Luna once they had reached the Ravenclaw dormitories.

''Goodbye Rolf'' Feeling shattered, Luna forced a smile and turned to enter the girls dormitory without looking back.

She was the first one inside, but she could see the belongings of two other girls by the other beds, and assumed that she had just come in early. She walked across the room, and slumped down on to her bed and began to sort through her things.

She paused when she heard the faint hoot of an owl. Moving to the window, she could make out the shape of a bird approaching in the darkness.

As soon as she recognised the bird, she swung the window open. The owl flew directly to her window and hovered before landing on the windowsill.

''Hello Brian'' Luna's face was beginning to ache with the size of her smile.

The owl hooted again as Luna took the message from him and unfolded the small piece of brown paper.

_Tell me everything. George x_

Luna's smile increased at the short but simple message. She pulled out the parchment and quill from her bag, and she began to write down everything that had happened since the train had pulled away from Kings Cross Station.

**Next chapter; George spends his first day without Luna**

**According to wiki Rolf Scamander is the man Luna marries and I decided to use his name for this character in my story, but I promise that their will not even be a slight possibility of Luna/Rolf in this story. If I had written the DH then it wouldn't of happened there either.**

**R & R, I will not beg this time...but I will next chapter if it doesn't work ;^)**


	21. Fighting Boredom, Feeling Loss

**A big Xmas thank you to MinisterKingsley, Gemma Remus 'Mc'Gee' Black, Kristin93, walters1 and ninjacat5 who all reviewed my previous chapter. It seems that amongst those reviews there is not a lot of love for Rolf, and a certain bad feeling about him; that story will be developing in the next chapter, but again I promise that this is 100% George/Luna, so no worries there.**

**This is a short chapter that will be leading the way to a much bigger part of the story, as my next chapter outline will hopefully tell you at the bottom.**

**Well six days to go until I find out if I got ownership of everything Potter related...please be generous this christmas JK Rowling.**

George sat at the cash desk of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, consumed with boredom. His chin rested on one hand, while he tapped the fingers of the other hand on to the desk repeatedly. He stopped when he noticed a customer peering around a shelf to glare at him; clearly annoyed.

Desperate for something to do, George began to open the several draws of his desk, before closing them again when he realised they held nothing of interest.

At that moment the only thing that could interest George would be the arrival of a response from Luna.

He had sent Brian with his message early the previous evening, and it was now midday the next afternoon, and there had been no response. Although he had initially joked to Luna that he would go to Hogwarts if she didn't respond, he now was greatly considering it as a plan of action.

After the final few customers left, George locked the shop door and went up to the flat for his lunch break. It was as he was picking at his food, that he could hear the sound of flapping wings from outside of the nearby window.

Brain flew through the window and dropped a letter on to the table George was sat at. Suddenly every bad emotion was taken from George and replaced with joy and anticipation, as his eyes began to run across the piece of parchment.

_George,_

_I'm sorry that this is late, but as I began writing, my roommates arrived and they wanted to sleep so I thought it would be better to send Brian away for a while so that he didn't wake them up. I got tired and fell asleep, and only remembered to write back to you just before breakfast this morning. I am really sorry. Yesterday was okay; there are quite a few people who haven't come back this year, and half of the teaching staff are new; so things are different here. We got our timetables this morning and Ginny and I have most of our classes together; except potions and transfiguration, and Hermione is in a few of my classes as well so things should not be too bad. I miss you and I hope that everything is going well for you back home. Send my love to your family._

_Lots of Love, _

_Luna x_

George smiled as he read Luna's message, before quickly scribbling down a message to go back to her.

_Only a day and you're already forgetting about me Lovegood. Tut tut. I miss you too. Let me know how lessons go; I know from experience that NEWT's are a pain in the arse, especially at the beginning._

_George x_

George rolled up the message and attached it to Brian's leg. He gave the owl some food before sending him on another journey to Hogwarts.

* * *

''Anybody home?'' George shouted as he entered the quiet Burrow.

''In the kitchen George'' It was Molly who responded.

''Hi Mum'' George spoke as he joined his mother in the kitchen.

''I didn't think you would be here this early George; I thought you were going to sort out your things in the flat.''

''I was going to but I decided to move a few more things over from here first.'' George leant against the worktop and peered over the saucepan his mother was cooking with.

''Did you hear from Luna?'' Molly asked, shooing George's head out of the way so that she could add some more ingredients.

''Yeah, she says she's in nearly all her classes with Ginny so she's happy about that, and she misses me. Oh and she sends her love to the family. That's about it.''

''It was only one afternoon George, little happens on the first day for her to write to you about.''

''I suppose so, it's just strange not having her around''

Molly turned away from her cooking to look at her son. ''Oh George, I know it's difficult for you now, but it will get easier, and you'll see her soon.''

''It's just hard you know...'' Molly put a hand on George's shoulder, as he suddenly appeared very vulnerable to her. ''...when Luna arrived she made it so much easier for me to start again after Fred...and now she's gone too, and I can't stop thinking about how lonely I am without her and Fred.''

''I know this isn't easy for you, but I promise in time it will not be as hard for you as it is now.'' Molly smiled softly at George, and then continued to work on her cooking.

George stood and pondered for a moment. ''I wish he could of known her properly''

Molly turned back to George looking confused.

He elaborated ''I wish Fred had gotten to know Luna. He saw how close we were in our last couple of DA lessons at school, and he said that he was happy for me. I can't remember what he said exactly, but it was something like; 'Luna's smart, sweet and pretty, so she is way too good for you'.''

George chuckled at the memory of his brother's words and Molly smiled.

''He would be so happy for you George. Of course he would tease you, and tell Luna so many embarrassing things about you as well; but he was your brother so that would be expected.'' Molly gave George a kiss on the cheek, before once again, attempting to carry on with her cooking.

''Alright I'll get out of your way now.''

''Have you got much to move?'' Molly asked while stirring the food.

''I've got a couple of small boxes of things ready to be moved to the flat; that's all I'm going to move for today.'' George walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs.

''Make sure you're home for dinner at around five thirty'' Molly shouted after him.

''Okay Mum''

Molly attempted to return her whole focus on to the cooking meal in front of her, but her mind kept wandering back to her second youngest son. She had been terrified that George would revert back to the personality that he had had before he met Luna again in Diagon Alley; and was beyond relief that he hadn't, but as he had just proven to her; there was a great sense of loss still buried in him, and Molly could only hope that the idea of visiting Luna would keep George strong while she was away.

**Next chapter; It's been a week since Hogwarts reopened. Ginny and Luna discuss the constant presence of Rolf, and whether it should become known to George.**

**When you guys review; I write. So please give me some feedback, and you'll have your next chapter delivered (but not gift wrapped) tomorrow. **


	22. To Tell, Or Not To Tell

**Thank you to Gemma Remus 'Mc'Gee' Black, jadely31, Hannahzzz, Stella Celeste Taylor, Kristin93, ninjacat5, ShannonLovesTheDoctor and Chloe 'Remuslupin' Black who have all reviewed since the last chapter. ****Chloe 'Remuslupin' Black asked about how long I plan for this story to be. If it continues in the way I plan it to, this story should come to around thirty chapters, but I cannot be certain. **

**I have also began writing another George/Luna fic, to sum it up; It starts during the events of Prisoner of Azkaban and George and Luna are in the same year at Hogwarts, Luna is best friends with George and Fred, but both she and George feel more than friendship for each other. I would love it if you guys let me know what you think of the story idea as I am around halfway through writing chapter one and would like to know if it's worth posting. I promise that this story will remain priority, but I'm really keen to start another fic.**

**Okay lecture over, back to the story... I don't own anything now, but on the 25th December I may be able to say otherwise.**

It had been a week since Hogwarts had reopened, and for Luna, things were finally getting easier. Of course, everyday her longing to see George increased; only that morning had she finally not woken up thinking that she was still in the Burrow, but she was coping better with being apart from him than she had been a week earlier.

They had written to each other everyday; Luna was aware that George had finished moving his things into the shop's flat and was now officially living there, but still went to the Burrow for dinner to spend time with his family, and George knew everything about Hogwarts; the new teachers that Luna liked and disliked, how she was coping with work assignments and that Defence Against the Dark Arts was her favourite lesson; as she shared it with both Hermione and Ginny, and it was now being taught in a similar way to how Harry had taught the DA lessons. However, one thing about Hogwarts that Luna had made sure George remained in ignorance of was Rolf Scamander.

In both Potions and Transfiguration; the two lessons Luna had without neither Ginny nor Hermione, Rolf had selected the seat besides Luna on both occasions, despite there being many other seats available due to the smaller number of people and that they had really only talked on the first day. Then during lunch on the second day, Rolf had once again joined Luna and had earned a series of confused and irritated looks from Ginny and Hermione; who Rolf hadn't even introduced himself to yet

The same thing happened the next day, and the next, and a week later it still was occurring (Hermione and Ginny were finally acknowledged by Rolf on the fourth day when he actually introduced himself to them), Luna had even gained an escort to and from the Ravenclaw tower in Rolf; who always seemed to be around when she was making her way out of the common room or when she was heading back to it.

Luna finally found herself Rolf free as she sat in the library, although she still kept on peering around corners just in case he managed to show up; as he always seemed to.

Luna nearly shot out her seat when a hand clamped over her shoulder. ''Sorry, only me''

Luna was relieved when she heard Ginny's voice and relaxed in her chair. Ginny took the seat beside Luna's and turned to her immediately. ''Luna, can I talk to you about something? Or rather, someone''

''Rolf by any chance'' Luna guessed.

''How did you know?''

''Because I keep questioning him myself.'' Luna rested her chin on her hands and gazed at the high shelves of books. ''There is something deeply odd about him.''

Ginny was both surprised and relieved that Luna had noticed the odd behaviour of Rolf. She and Hermione had spent most of the last week discussing Rolf; and none of it had been polite towards him, but both knew that Luna was one of the kindest people on the planet and always saw the best in everyone, and they had assumed that Luna would have overlooked Rolf's clinginess.

''I think that he likes you a lot Luna, and it will probably be a good idea if you tell him you've got a boyfriend.''

''I think so too, maybe if he understands that he's making me uncomfortable he won't be too hurt, and will keep at a distance a bit more.''

''Luna, I think you should be wanting him to keep a distance all of the time. There is something about Rolf that isn't good.''

''He isn't that bad Ginny, he's probably being so close because we both went through similar experiences last year.'' Luna spoke softly, still gazing up at the shelves.

Ginny sighed; she knew Luna's kind personality would finally cause a problem. ''Luna, had he actually told you anything about what apparently happened to him?''

Luna's face suddenly became thoughtful, as she tried to remember. ''Ummm...no he hasn't...but I'm sure it's because it is hard for him to talk about, and not because he was lying.''

Ginny raised her eyebrows and put her head in her hands. ''Luna, you can't be sure of that''

Luna looked at Ginny and understood her frustration; Luna herself had wondered about Rolf many times over the last week.

Ginny raised her head back up suddenly, an 'I know what to do' look in her eyes. ''Tell George''

''What?'' Luna had been thrown completely off by what Ginny had said. ''George doesn't need to know.''

''I don't think George will agree with that'' Ginny gave Luna a stern look, and Luna knew Ginny was right, but that didn't mean she was going to do it.

''So you're suggesting that I write to George telling him that some boy who hangs around with me –''

''stalks you'' Ginny interrupted.

''- is slightly strange and is keeping secrets from me. Ginny I think the Wrackspurts in your brain have taken away you sense of logic.'' Luna still spoke in her usual soft, dreamy voice, but in her eyes Ginny could see that she was deadly serious.

''He asked you to tell him everything, and this is a pretty big something Luna.''

''It will only worry him, and he wouldn't be able to do anything anyway.''

''Hogsmeade visits are this weekend. He's meeting you in the village. If Rolf carries on acting the way he has been, then I'm sure George will have a word with him.'' Ginny said, slightly exasperated with Luna now.

''George wouldn't have a word with him, he would hit him; George runs on his emotions and if he thought that Rolf was even a small threat to me, then he would do anything to stop him. I can't imagine how much he would have hurt Thomas if I wasn't there to stop him.''

''Luna, if a punch in the jaw is what it takes for Rolf to keep his distance then I will happily help George hit him.''

Realising that neither of them were getting anywhere, Luna came up with something to say so that she could leave. ''Alright, I promise I will consider telling George, but I want to wait to see how Rolf is over the next couple of days; I'm going to try my plan and just talk to him, and if it works I'm not going to worry George over nothing.''

''Fine, but if it gets any worse I'll tell him myself.''

Luna almost began to argue, but realised that it would get her nowhere, so she simply nodded at Ginny before standing up from her chair and walking out of the library.

* * *

As she entered one of the many school corridors she walked straight into none other than Rolf. ''Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.''

''It's not your fault'' Rolf said, picking up a book that had fell out of Luna's bag and handing it back to her.

Luna immediately started walking again, the last thing she wanted was for Ginny to leave the library and see her with Rolf. Unfortunately, footsteps followed her; and she knew whose they were.

''Where are you heading?'' He asked, as he kept up the same pace as her.

''Back to the common room'' Luna said reluctantly, knowing that it would just happen to be the same place Rolf was heading too.

''Me too''

''Rolf'' Luna stopped suddenly, knowing that she would have to put her plan into action sooner rather than later. ''I don't want to seem rude, but you're always around and I'm starting to feel slightly uncomfortable''

Rolf's expression suddenly dropped; he looked so shocked and upset that Luna couldn't help but feel guilty. ''I'm so sorry Luna, I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable in anyway, I just really like you''

The way Rolf said 'like' told her that he meant in a way more than friendship.

''That is very flattering Rolf, but I have a boyfriend who I love very much''

''Oh – right, I just assumed you didn't, as I haven't seen you around with anyone.''

''He finished here a couple of years ago'' Luna was relieved to see that Rolf's expression wasn't as pained as it had been a few moments before.

''Ah well there you go'' He gave a nervous laugh. ''I'll keep my distance if that will make you feel better.''

''I still want to be your friend Rolf, so feel free to talk if you ever need me.'' Luna smiled softly at him.

''I'm glad, because I want to be your friend too.'' Rolf smiled back. ''So, can I still sit next to you in Potions and Transfiguration?''

''Of course'' Luna answered honestly. She didn't mind, although she knew that if Ginny (or George) knew they would mind.

Luna began to walk ahead again but stopped when Rolf didn't move. ''I thought you were coming back to the common room''

''Actually I've just remembered something, you go ahead.'' Luna nodded and walked away.

Rolf watched her get further away from him. Despite his words, his plans had not changed; he was still going to get to Luna Lovegood, whether she wanted him to or not.

**Next chapter; With the Hogsmeade weekend nearly upon them, Ginny still believes that Luna should tell George about Rolf, but when they are reunited, will Luna tell him? And has Rolf really backed away from Luna, as he said he would?**

**Okay so hopefully your anti-Rolf protest signs should be waving high in the air by now, and if not, I'm certain they soon will. But please put down your signs long enough to press that review button.**


	23. Reunion

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; Chloe 'Remuslupin' Black, walters1, ninjacat5, Kristin93, PurplePumpkin12 and deadpoolhulk. My thoughts of over this chapter are mixed, so I have posted it for you guys to judge for yourselves. Hopefully you will understand how characters are acting and reacting through this chapter and it isn't going to seem too OOC.**

**I own nothig...yet.**

Luna couldn't stop herself from skipping along the path towards Hogsmeade village, not caring whether or not she left Hermione and Ginny behind.

''Luna we want to get there as much as you do, but can you hold on for a minute'' Ginny called after her. Luna stopped and stared up at the cloudy sky as she waited for Ginny and Hermione to catch up with her.

''The boys should hopefully be at the _Three Broomsticks _by now, it's just before half past eleven.'' Hermione said, looking at her muggle watch.

''Are we having lunch straight away, or do you think we'll walk around for a while first?'' Ginny asked.

''I'm not sure, we'll ask the boys when we meet them'' Luna replied, still staring up at the sky as she walked.

It took another ten minutes for the girls to finally reach the street where the _Three Broomsticks_ was located. In the distance they could make out three figures standing outside. Unable to wait any longer, Luna sprinted down the street, with Hermione and Ginny running after her.

Harry was the only one facing the direction the girls were coming from, and as he saw Luna heading towards them with Hermione and Ginny just behind, he nudged George with a smile on his face.

It took only a second for George to realise that no memory or letter could compare to the real thing as Luna came running towards him. He opened his arms for her, and as soon as she reached him, he pulled her tightly to him and spun her around, chuckling with happiness.

Beside's them there was similar reunions occurring, but Luna and George could only see each other at that moment.

''I've missed you so much'' Luna couldn't stop the smile on her face.

George smiled at Luna as he continued to hold her up to his height. ''Yeah, I'm not sure if I'm going to let you go ever again.''

''That doesn't seem like a terrible idea to me'' Luna moved forward and pulled George into a passionate kiss.

'Ahem.' Luna and George pulled away from each other to see Hermione and Ron looking awkwardly at them, Ron's gaze moved past them and his expression became annoyed. ''Oi, you two as well''

As Ron caused Ginny and Harry to also break apart, George turned to his younger brother with a smirk. ''Just because you don't know how to have a proper reunion with a girl Ron, doesn't mean you should interrupt us''

''Are we eating now, or later?'' Ron asked, pretending to ignore George's comment.

''Later'' Both Harry and George spoke at the same time; there was something better than eating on their minds.

Hermione shook her head. ''Boys. Why don't we meet back here at one o'clock for lunch?''

''Sounds brilliant'' Harry immediately grabbed Ginny's hand and walked off.

''Have fun with ickle Ronniekins Hermione'' George smirked as he teased his brother, before putting his arm across Luna's shoulder and walking off.

''He thinks he's so bloody funny'' Ron muttered as he watched George walk away.

''He was teasing you Ronald'' Hermione smiled at Ron's frustration. ''He only does it because it gets to you''

''Yeah I suppose so.'' Ron sighed. Hermione became confused as a smirk appeared on Ron's face. ''So, George said something about how to have a proper reunion with a girl.''

Before Hermione could ask, Ron pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

For the first half an hour George and Luna had stopped in the street every couple of minutes to 'make up for lost time', as George had called it, but after nearly walking into a lamp post, Luna decided that they should stop making out, and maybe start going into some shops; a plan George hadn't been completely enthusiastic about.

As George walked around Zonko's joke shop, he noticed that Luna kept on stealing glances out of the window. He paid for a couple of fizzing candy canes (an early Christmas present for Ron and Percy) and walked towards Luna; who was stood looking outside. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

''What's so interesting out there?'' He whispered in her ear.

''Oh...um...nothing, I just like looking at the landscape outside.'' She replied. The idea of Luna being fascinated by the outside world was completely believable to George, yet he still couldn't quite believe that she was telling the truth.

The truth was that she was on the look out for Rolf Scamander. Since Monday, when she had talked to him near the library, Rolf had stopped sitting with Luna during meals and wasn't around as much as she headed to and from Ravenclaw Tower. However, once inside the common room and during their lessons together, Rolf's presence was possibly stronger than it had been before and he was now much more obvious about his interest in her.

She knew that Rolf was in the village as she had seen him leave the castle, and her worst fear at that moment was that she would walk into him while she was with George. In his letters George had asked about any new friends she had made, and Luna had replied saying that everyone was basically keeping to themselves or to friends they had before the war; if Rolf showed up claiming to be a new friend of Luna's, George was bound to ask questions that Luna did not want to answer. She was happier knowing that George remained ignorant of her unwanted admirer.

Luna turned around in George's arms to face him. ''Where to next?''

George knew she was trying to change the subject, but with only several more hours to spend with her, he didn't want to risk starting anything.

* * *

The _Three Broomsticks _was fairly busy as George and Luna joined Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione at a table in the back corner of the large room.

''What have you two been up too?'' Ginny asked as Luna and George took the two seats beside her.

''We've been to Zonko's and Honeydukes'' George replied, holding up his bags as evidence.

''You've only been in two shops, you've had an hour and a half to walk around!'' Ron said as he chewed on a bread roll.

''Yeah, well we had to stop several times as we walked around. That girl cannot keep her hands off me.'' George said with a grin.

Luna smacked him on the arm. ''I think it was the other way round.''

''I think I'll believe Luna.'' Hermione said as her eyes skimmed over the menu.

''Did you two stop snogging long enough to catch up on things?'' Ginny asked; a particular subject on her mind. Harry and Ron shared a look, wondering if they were thinking the same thing.

Unbeknown to Luna, Ginny and Hermione had already mentioned Rolf to Harry and Ron, but had made them promise to not tell George; they had wanted to give Luna the chance first, and her last chance was to be over lunch.

''We've basically told each other everything in our letters.'' George's voice came from behind his menu.

Ginny kicked Luna's leg under the table to get her attention, Luna turned to see her best friend giving her a 'tell him now' look.

Luna shook her head; there's a time and a place, and this definitely wasn't it.

* * *

The group sat quietly as they waited for their meals to arrive. The quiet was ruined as Ginny suddenly rose from her seat. ''Luna and I need to go to the toilet.''

Luna looked up at her confused. ''I do?''

A quick glare from Ginny sent Luna the message loud and clear. ''I do, we'll be back in a minute''

Luna stood and followed Ginny. George looked at Ron, Harry and Hermione who were sat opposite him. ''What was that about?''

The only response he got was Hermione looking out of the window, Ron shifting uncomfortably in his seat, and Harry quickly shrugging before looking at the floor.

Luna knew what was coming as she followed Ginny outside. As soon as they were out of the door, Ginny turned on Luna.

''When are you telling him?'' It almost seemed like a demand rather than a question.

''I'm not going to.'' Luna shrunk back slightly, she knew Ginny wasn't going to like that answer.

''Luna'' Ginny sighed in frustration, before calming down, and continuing. ''Rolf may have stopped sitting near you at meals Luna, but whenever his name is mention you wince and look uncomfortable. I know he is still troubling you, and it is really bothering me now. The least you can do is tell George.''

''I can't. Not today. It's been so wonderful with him, and telling him about Rolf will ruin everything. He'll be angry with me, and he'll storm off and try to find Rolf and when he does he'll try to kill him.''

Ginny didn't try to argue; that's exactly what George would probably do. ''Luna this cannot carry on for much longer.''

''I know, and I'm certain George is already suspecting something isn't right. I just don't know if I can handle him being mad at me.'' Luna looked so vulnerable to Ginny; she knew that if George could see her right now his heart would break.

Ginny stepped forward and put a comforting arm across Luna's shoulder. ''He would never be mad at you. He would be angry with Rolf, and probably me for not telling him straight away. But never you.''

Luna nodded and fought off the tears that stung her eyes. ''I hope you're right''

Ginny stood and thought about what could happen next. Her thoughts were interrupted as Harry stepped outside of the door. ''Food's ready.''

''Okay we'll be there in a minute.'' Ginny smiled at Harry; trust him to know exactly where they would have gone. He smiled sadly as he looked at Luna, before disappearing back inside.

''I'm not going to say anything today. But if Rolf is still bothering you next week, then I'll get Harry and Ron to talk to George; it will be better if he finds out through them in person, rather than through a letter from either me or you.' Luna nodded and Ginny continued. ''If that's the case, then there's another weekend here next week, where you and George will be able to talk things through.''

''Alright I suppose that will be the best way for him to find out, if he has to know.'' Luna gave Ginny a hug and then wiped her hands over her eyes, removing any signs of her tears.

''Okay, let's go enjoy the rest of the day.'' Ginny smiled as she turned and headed back inside. As Luna followed, she had the horrible feeling that she wouldn't be able to look at George again that day without feeling as miserable as she did at that moment.

* * *

By the time it was five o'clock, the sun was almost gone from the skies and an evening chill had come over Hogsmeade. The decreasing light and temperature did not bother George, but something else did. Since lunch, Luna had been much more subdued and quiet, and George knew that he was the only one who didn't understand why.

''Luna, what's wrong?'' George stopped Luna as they walked along the path back towards Hogwarts. He was unable to take the sad look in her eyes any longer.

''Nothing's wrong'' Luna looked up with the same forced smile that she had shown him all afternoon.

''Don't lie to me. I know that something is wrong, and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who doesn't know why.''

''It's complicated.'' Luna started walking again, desperately trying to get to the castle faster, while also thinking of anything that could possibly get the conversation to change.

''Luna I don't care if you explain it to me and it is so complicated that I don't understand any of it, I still want you to tell me.'' George sped up his pace to keep up with Luna.

''I know that, and I'm sorry if you are worried George, but it's really not the right time to say.''

''Luna we've had an entire day together, surely it could have been the right time at some point.'' Luna could tell that he was getting angry now, and she couldn't blame him.

She stopped so that he could look directly at him and took his hands in hers. ''I promise I will explain everything next weekend when you're here. It's just too much to explain right now, and something I don't want to put into a letter.''

So many scenarios were running through George's mind and they were all horrifying for him to even consider; what could be so serious that she couldn't just tell him now. ''Luna, I can't wait a week. All of these thoughts are going through my mind and they are scaring me. You have to tell me now.''

George's grip on her hand became so tight, and Luna was so close to telling him, but there just wasn't enough time. ''George, I cannot be sure what ideas are in you mind, but I'm safe, I've not been hurt and I promise I will tell you everything next weekend.''

''That's not good enough'' George pulled his hands from Luna's grip and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before turning back in the other direction.

''George...' Luna's voice came out as nothing more of a whisper as she watched him disappear amongst the crowd.

Desperate to hold back the tears in her eyes, Luna walked quickly back towards the castle; where she could safely let out all of her guilt and sorrow without anyone there to witness it.

Even if she didn't see Rolf Scamander's face once in the next week, she would tell George absolutely everything next weekend. Even if she had to apparate away from Hogsmeade to find him.

**Next chapter; Harry and Ron discover some worrying information about Rolf, and George finally finds out everything.**

**Hopefully that wasn't too terrible; I've been really happy with my last couple of chapters and for some reason I've been a bit on the fence about this one. Please let me know what you think as your opinions are the ones I really care about and I promise next chapter is going to be a good one.**


	24. Discoveries

**Thank you to MinisterKingsley, Gemma Remus 'Mc'Gee' Black, walters1, PurplePumpkin12 and supernatural94 for your reviews on the last chapter; I'm glad you enjoyed it. Personally I am a lot happier with this chapter than the previous one, but there is a lot of explanation and information in this chapter so it may not be easy going. I promise that things will get better between George and Luna very soon.**

**JK Rowling owns everything...but if she doesn't feel like sharing this christmas, then I may have to resort to stealing.**

On Wednesday afternoon the only sound that could be heard from George's flat was the sound of a quill scratching across parchment. The midweek paperwork for the shop had to be filled in and sent off by the end of the day and the pressure of getting it done on time was raising George's stress level higher than it already was. He had even closed the shop at two o'clock so that he could get it done.

Since that day at Hogsmeade, George had not had any contact from Luna, and he wasn't surprised. He had been tempted on many occasions to write to her, but had never had any idea what to say and quickly gave up on the idea. The closest George had come to hearing from Luna was when Ginny had written to him on Monday asking if something had happened between them as Luna had appeared to be extremely upset about something.

Saturday could not arrive fast enough for George, who had every intention of going to Hogsmeade and getting the answers he so desperately wanted, while also fixing things with Luna at the same time.

As he finally finished signing the last document, he slumped back in his seat and relaxed, now all he needed to do was to send them off. Brain was flying around outside; since Luna and George had stopped writing to each other his workload had been a lot less compared to the week before, George called him inside and attached the documents to the satchel that was attached to the owl's leg, and watched as he flew away.

With nothing to do, George dropped back on to his sofa and stared up at the ceiling; his mind unable to think of anything other than Luna. It was times like this when George missed the days of having to worry about Quidditch practice and his potions essays; life was a lot less complicated back then.

The events of Saturday ran through his mind; over the last few days he had been trying to pinpoint anything that may help him in someway understand what was going on inside Luna's mind that day. It had been during lunch when everything had changed; when Luna suddenly lost her usual bubbly and lively personality; Luna and Ginny had walked off, and when they came back Luna was acting odd, and Ron, Harry and Hermione had just avoided answering his questions about what was going on.

Suddenly it was as if a light bulb had been switched on in George's brain, he sat suddenly upright, and thought of using that muggle word 'eureka' that he had heard of.

George mentally slapped himself; he had overlooked the fact that Ron and Harry had avoided his question because they knew exactly what was going on. Jumping off the sofa, George ran to the table and grabbed his wand, immediately apparating himself to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

The only people in the Auror office that afternoon were the Ministry's two newest trainees. Ron was sat at a desk with his feet up, reading the newest edition of The Daily Prophet, while Harry was reading over a particular file for what could have been the hundredth time.

''Ron you better hope Kingsley doesn't come up here to check up on us, just because we're stuck in the office for today doesn't mean were meant to be doing nothing.'' Harry commented, as he noticed what Ron was doing.

''It's not as if you're doing any work either'' Ron complained as he swivelled his chair around to face Harry.

''Yeah but at least what I'm looking at is important.'' Harry walked around Ron's desk, dropping the file on to it as he did so, and then sat in the chair next to Ron's.

''Do you think we should tell him?'' Ron looked at the file with concern. ''I mean, if Luna knew about this, she would have probably told him herself by now.''

''Maybe...I suppose if we tell him then he can warn her on Saturday; that is if he is still going.''

''If who's still going?'' Harry jumped out of his seat and turned to see George leaning against the doorway.

''Oh...um...George we were...um...'' As Ron uselessly babbled on, Harry wished that he would have chosen to have said nothing instead.

''We were actually talking about whether or not you were going to come with us to Hogsmeade on Saturday. We wondered if you might not be going because of your fight with Luna.'' Harry believed that to be a more convincing answer than what Ron had come out with.

''I'm definitely going'' George walked into the room and sat on the edge of the desk. ''If I don't talk to her soon I'll go mad''

As George spoke, Ron and Harry shared looks, both wondering if they should put George out of his misery.

''So, what are you doing here George?'' Ron asked casually.

''I want to know what the bloody hell is going on, and I know that you two can tell me.'' George wasn't in the mood to dance around the subject, he just wanted answers.

''Well to be honest with you George, we were actually thinking about telling you anyway'' Ron felt slightly weary as he spoke to his older brother; he wasn't certain of how George was going to react to the news, but he knew that it would be in the vicinity of bad.

''Well I'm listening, and I want to know why she told you two and not me.''

''Actually, Ginny and Hermione were worried about Luna, so they wrote to us to see what we thought about it.'' Harry said, sitting back down. ''They made us promise not to say anything to you so that Luna could tell you herself, but me and Ron have found something, and we think that you should know now.''

''Know what?'' George couldn't stop his frustration from emerging as Ron and Harry told him everything but what he really wanted to know.

''Well, on their first day, this guy came and sat next to Luna in the Great Hall; some bloke from Ravenclaw called Rolf Scamander and he seemed alright at first.'' Ron looked down at the desk as he spoke, not wanting to see George's reaction to what he was saying. ''After a few days, Hermione said that she started noticing that Rolf was always around Luna.''

As Ron paused to think about what to say next, George kept looking between his brother and Harry, desperate for one of them to carry on.

''Ginny mentioned something about Luna looking uncomfortable whenever Rolf was around her.'' Harry spoke, convinced that if neither he nor Ron spoke for another second, George would probably start getting violent. ''It got to the point where Luna was hiding in the library from him. Ginny said she found her there one day last week.''

''Why was he always around?'' George asked.

''Ginny thought it was because he fancied her'' Harry replied.

''Hermione did as well. Only, last week Luna actually told him to back off and that she had a boyfriend, and afterwards whenever Luna was with Ginny or Hermione, Rolf wasn't around. But when Ginny asked Luna about it, she looked really weird; as if something was really wrong... well that's what Hermione said anyway.'' Ron looked at George for a second, before immediately looking away again as he saw his brother's pained expresssion.

''Why would Luna not tell me about this?'' George was overcome with concern; the worst ideas of this Rolf bloke coming to his mind.

''To begin with she told Ginny that she didn't want to worry you if it wasn't necessary, and after a while she was just too afraid of how you would react. Ginny was trying to get Luna to tell you on Saturday; that's why she started acting so strangely after lunch.'' Harry explained.

George buried his face in his hands as he took all of this information in, while also fighting the urge to go straight to Hogwarts, break both of Rolf Scamander's legs and then bring Luna home with him.

''There's something else George'' George took his hands away from his face and he looked at Ron. ''When Harry heard Rolf's name, he thought it sounded familiar. So when we were put in here this morning, we started looking through the Ministry's files on dark wizards and known Death Eaters.''

Ron picked up the file Harry had dropped on the desk and handed it to George.

''That file basically tells us that Rolf Scamander is...errr...well he's...'' Ron gave a pleading look to Harry as he struggled to come out with the words.

Harry took over ''I recognised the name Scamander because of a man called Anthony Scamander was a known Death Eater; that's his file.''

George looked down at the file in his hands and he noticed that they were starting to shake slightly. He opened the file, the first page was a summary of information on Anthony Scamander; his date of birth, his place of education, his family details and several other categories, but George only focused on the family.

''Anthony Scamander has one son; Rolf Scamander'' George read from the file.

''It gets worse'' Ron managed to speak properly this time.

George's head shot up. ''How can this get worse?''

''We kept on reading further on into the file; Scamander comes from an entire family of Slytherins'' Harry explained, still unsure of whether he really wanted to tell George the worst of the news that he and Ron had learned of Rolf.

''You said Rolf was in Ravenclaw'' George was confused as he looked between Harry, Ron and the file.

''He is, he's the first to not be in Slytherin in his entire family'' Ron confirmed. ''But that may only be because the sorting hat got it wrong, and not because he isn't meant to be there.''

''I didn't think it could be wrong'' George said.

''Well it nearly put Harry in Slytherin remember, and that would have definitely been a bad decision.'' Ron pointed out. George nodded; he had a good point there.

''Is that it?'' George asked. ''Or is there anything else I need to know because I'd rather get it all over with now?''

Ron and Harry both shifted uncomfortably, sharing worried glances. Ron gave Harry an 'I'm not going to be able to tell him' look.

''Well George, according to that file: Anthony Scamander is the cousin of Rudolphus Lestrange''

Harry watched the horror cross George's face. ''Rudolphus Lestrange; as in the husband of the woman who imprisoned and tortured Luna for months and who Luna fought in the Battle of Hogwarts.''

Harry nodded. George looked down at the file before throwing it at the far wall in sheer rage. ''Son of a bitch!''

Harry and Ron watched as George pulled his wand out of is pocket. ''What are you doing?''

Ron didn't get a response. George apparated away without another word.

* * *

The second George was back in the flat he ran to the table and grabbed a piece of parchment, scribbling down his words as fast as he could.

_Luna,_

_I know everything, and more. Meet me outside Zonko's on Saturday, and make sure Ginny and Hermione don't come with you; I want to talk to you alone. Keep away from Rolf Scamander as much as humanly possible, trust me._

_George_

As Brian arrived back and flew into the room, George rolled up the piece of parchment and gave it to him, sending him off to Hogwarts for the first time in almost a week.

Now George could only sit and wait for Saturday to arrive as quickly as possible.

**Next chapter; George meets Luna in Hogsmeade and tells her what he knows, but what will happen aferwards?**

**I'm one away from 100 reviews, so I would love it if I can overtake that mark as an early Xmas present. Thank you so much to everyone who has contributed to the first 99 reviews; as a girl who only expected to get around thirty at the most, I cannot write down how happy I am right now. Thank you so much, I can only hope that I can continue to make this story as enjoyable for you guys as possible in return. **


	25. Snow Day Discussions

**Big smiley faces to Hannahzzz, ..Tarrant, Chloe 'Remuslupin' Black, walters1, PurplePumpkin12, ninjacat5, Adventurous-A, Kristin93 and Stella Celeste Taylor who all reviewed my last chapter. I'm going to update one more chapter tomorrow before Christmas and then I will be back on the 27th with more. I have also posted the first chapter of my new George/Luna fic that I mentioned a couple of chapters ago; it's called 'Lessons And Love' and I would really appreciate it if you guys would take a look, as it is a very different take on the George and Luna relationship compared to this story.**

**So two more days to go before I find out if JK Rowling has given me ownership of anything Potter for Christmas...I'm keeping my fingers crossed.**

George's pacing had left a track in the snow; he had being doing it for so long. He knew Luna wouldn't get to Hogsmeade any earlier than she had done the week before, but that hadn't stopped him from arriving half an hour early. He had been waiting outside of Zonko's for so long now that he was earning constant glares from the shop keeper inside and he was surprised that he hadn't been asked to leave the area yet.

He was so busy wearing tracks further into the snow that he did not hear the sound of crunching footsteps in the snow behind him.

''George'' As he heard her soft and quiet voice come from behind him, he felt as though he hadn't seen her in years.

He turned around and saw her looking at him with a sad smile. As she stood in amongst the snowy landscape, wearing a sky blue coat and a woolly hat that both matched the shade of her eyes, George couldn't believe how beautiful and innocent she looked.

''Are Hermione and Ginny with you?'' He asked, unsure of how else to start the conversation.

''No, your message told me to come on my own; they've gone to meet Ron and Harry.'' Luna took a couple of steps closer to George, but there was still a considerable gap between them. ''I'm sorry I didn't write back, but I was unsure of what to say.''

''I wasn't expecting you to write back.'' George shifted his weight and put his hands in his coat pockets, realising how unprepared he was for this moment.

''So...you said you knew everything...and more'' Luna looked at George, seeing him look so lost made her even more desperate to hold him than she already was.

''Um...yeah I did didn't I'' While attempting to avoid looking at Luna, he noticed yet another glare being aimed at him from inside Zonko's. ''Can we talk somewhere else?''

George gestured inside the shop, and Luna nodded; realising why he had asked. George noticed a bench along the path behind Luna and started heading towards it, and Luna followed silently.

* * *

For several minutes they sat at the bench in silence, George looked down at his hands, while Luna observed the busy streets around her.

''I'm sorry I didn't tell you'' Luna finally broke the silence.

''It's not your fault, you didn't want me to be worried about you'' George still looked at his hands while speaking.

''But you were worried anyway...even when I hadn't told you. It would have been much easier if I had just told you earlier.''

''That's true, but almost everyone would do something differently if they could see the future consequences.''

''That's a very intelligent thing for you to say.''

''You sound surprised.'' George smiled and couldn't stop himself from looking up at Luna. ''There is a lot of wisdom in this handsome head of mine Luna''

Luna giggled. ''I'm sure there is, you just need to keep the Nargles away.''

''Yeah those bloody Nargles can make me look like a right idiot sometimes.'' George smirked, despite not having any idea of what a Nargle actually is.

''You seem intelligent enough to me; with or without Nargles.'' Luna shifted slightly along the bench so that she and George were sat side by side.

''Well thank you for the complement.'' George smiled to himself as he saw Luna move closer.

Luna watched the smile leave George's face, and she knew the conversation was about to get serious again.

''Luna, there's something you need to know about Rolf Scamander.'' George spoke nervously, unsure of how he wanted Luna to respond; did he want her to be brave and not care about Rolf's family? Or did he want her to panic and come home with him? The selfish part of him was very much in favour of the second reaction. ''His father is the cousin of Rudolphus Lestrange.''

Luna's eyes widened in surprise; she hadn't expected that. ''How do you know?''

''Harry recognised the name Scamander and looked it up.'' George concentrated on Luna's face, hoping to see any emotions that appeared.

''I see, but Rolf is in Ravenclaw. The Lestranges are Slytherins.''

''The sorting hat can make mistakes.'' George recalled what Ron had said about Harry nearly ending up in Slytherin.

''Or Rolf simply doesn't belong in Slytherin'' Luna heard a sigh come from George. ''I don't want to be difficult George, but I would rather think positively than think the worst of him.''

''Yeah I know you would, but you need to consider the fact that it may not be a coincidence that Rolf is so interested in you, considering who his family is.''

''Yes, but you also need to remember that Harry's godfather was from a family of Slytherins, and he was nothing but good. Nymphadora Tonks was Bellatrix Lestrange's niece, but there wasn't a bad bone in her body.''

''I get that Luna'' George placed his hand over hers. ''but you still need to be cautious around Rolf.''

''I will be, but you have to promise not to worry about me too much.'' Luna moved her hand so that she could link her fingers with his.

''I'm afraid that's a promise I cannot make.'' George smiled at her.

''Alright, but will you at least try not to worry.'' Luna rested her head on George's shoulder.

''It's my job to worry about you. You're far to important to me Luna.'' George tilted his head and kissed her forehead. ''I've taken a lot of risks in my life Luna, but I will not take any when it comes to you.''

''I'm never around Rolf alone, so even if he is a threat he wont do anything while anyone's around.''

''That makes me feel so much better'' George said sarcastically. ''but at least I know you'll be safe.''

''And in a couple of months it will be Christmas. So I'll be back with you then.'' Luna smiled.

''You get three weeks off for Christmas, right?''

''Yes, Professor McGonagall thinks it's very important that we're with our families longer this year, considering it will be the first without...you know...'' Luna trailed off; she didn't need to explain to George about the fact that certain loved ones would be missing from this upcoming Christmas.

''Yeah I do know'' George spoke sadly.

''Do you want to look around anywhere?'' Luna lifted her head off his shoulder, but kept hold of his hand.

''Not really, what about you?''

''I'm okay, I didn't really think about anything other than seeing you''

A cheeky grin appeared on George's face. ''Oh really?''

Luna giggled at George's grin, and decided to tease him a little. ''Yes I did, but don't worry that isn't a common problem; I sometimes actually forget who you are.''

''Oh well, an easy way to remember me is that I'm the bloke with one ear less than everybody else.'' George joked. ''Just remember me as Saint George''

''Saint George?'' Luna was confused by the joke.

''It was a joke between me and Fred; when I first lost my ear I said that I was holey so he called me Saint George, oh and His Holeyness; that was another one.''

Luna laughed, and George smiled as he watched her do so.

''So Saint George, what are we going to do now?'' Luna said as her laughter died down.

''I can think of something'' George smirked before using the hand Luna was holding to pull her to him and he kissed her on the lips.

''Good plan'' Luna muttered, she moved to sit in George's lap, before continuing the kiss.

George pulled away briefly. ''And just think, in two months we can do this all the time.''

''Hmmm...I wonder if there's anyway to apparate into the future'' Luna pondered with a smile.

George chuckled and cupped her face in his hands, pulling her in for another passionate kiss.

**The next chapter is going to jump ahead a couple of months to the beginning of December when the Christmas holidays begin for Luna, and hopefully you will understand why I have skipped October and November early on in the next chapter; which will be up tomorrow.**

**Please R & R.**


	26. Back Home

**Thanks to Kristin93, Gemma Remus 'Mc'Gee' Black, Jenn0509 and walters1 for your reviews on the last chapter. So here is my last update before christmas; I will tell you now it's all about the Luna/George love (and cheekiness) in this chapter, as I have saved the drama (and there will be a lot of it) for after christmas. **

**One more day to go...who knows, on Monday I maybe able to write 'I own everything', but I must be patient, as for now I still own nothing.**

''When is that bloody train going to get here?'' Ron complained, jumping up and down on the spot to try and keep warm.

''It's due to arrive any minute son'' Arthur replied.

The Weasleys were standing at platform nine and three quarters, awaiting the arrival of the Hogwarts Express, and the cold December air was beginning to get to them. George was sat beside Harry on a bench, rubbing his glove covered hands together to keep warm.

For the last two months George's time had been spent either at the shop, at the Burrow or at Hogsmeade seeing Luna, and now she was finally coming home to him.

Feeling the platform shake slightly under his feet, George rose from his seat and looked down the track, and sure enough, the Hogwarts Express was hurtling down the track towards him.

''Ron for goodness sake, stop jumping around like an idiot, the train's here.'' Molly complained as she watched the train slow down at the platform.

''Yeah Ron'' George smirked at his brother.

''Shut up. It's bloody freezing out here'' Ron snapped, pulling his woolly hat further over his ears.

As soon as she caught sight of him on the platform; Luna launched out of her seat and ran out of the train, only just remembering to grab her bags as she did so.

George's face lit up when he saw her running towards him; however, as she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, he nearly fell over. ''Whoa...hello to you too.''

Luna let go of him and smiled. ''Is it my fault that I'm exceptionally excited to see you?''

''You, my dear sweet Luna, are exceptionally excited about everything.''

''That's very true'' Luna grabbed his hand and began walking them towards the rest of the group.

Hermione and Ginny had also left the train and were talking to Harry and Ron as Luna and George joined them.

''Oh there you two are. Luna it's lovely to see you again.'' Molly pulled Luna away from George as she hugged her.

''Had a good term Luna?'' Arthur smiled. Luna looked over her shoulder at George, and the look on his face told her that his parents were not aware of the Rolf situation.

''It's very different now, but I'm enjoying it.'' Luna replied, turning her head back to Arthur.

''Alright, everybody's here. Let's get going'' Arthur turned lead the group towards the barrier that would take them back to platforms nine and ten of Kings Cross Station.

''Where's Percy?'' Luna asked as George took her hand.

''He's working. Kingsley asked him to rejoin the Ministry. He wasn't going to do it to start with, after what happened before, but then Dad needed an assistant so Kingsley offered Percy that position. It's not what he was looking for, but it's getting him some money until he finds a job he really wants.''

''I see, anything else interesting happen?'' Luna asked as they ran through the barrier and joined the hustle and bustle of the muggle crowd.

''Not really'' George replied, watching his family leave them further behind. ''What about you?''

Luna did not miss the slight tone of concern in his voice. ''George I promised that I would write to you if anything happened with Rolf, and for the last couple of months nothing has happened. I just think he wants a friend, and I'm not going to not be his friend just because of who his family is.''

''Yeah, I know'' George sighed.

''Um...George, I can't see your family'' Luna tried peering around the crowd, but her petite size didn't help her see much.

''Yeah I can't either.'' George didn't sound bothered.

''Shouldn't we go catch up with them'' Luna asked him as she released his hand so that she could side-step around a couple that really needed to get a room.

''We don't need too'' George said as she rejoined her hand with his. ''We're not going with them''

''We're not?''

''No, they are going to the Burrow, we're not.'' As he said this George came to a sudden stop outside a toilet block. ''Luna, go and check no one's in there''

Luna looked as George indicated the ladies toilets and then raised her eyebrows, suspicious of what he had planned. Noticing this, George rolled his eyes. ''Luna, I have a little more self control than having to need to sneak into a toilet to do things with you.''

''Then why-''

''Just go and see if anyone's in there'' George interrupted, nudging her towards the toilet door.

Luna gave him one last confused look before going inside. A second later she stepped out again, ''nobody's in there George.''

''Brilliant'' George walked past her into the toilet, Luna looked around and was relieved to see no one had noticed, and then went in after him.

''George you're not supposed to be in here'' Luna saw him leaning against a sink wearing a grin that could only belong to a Weasley.

''Well if you'd get over here, then I'm not going to be in here long.''

Despite still being completely confused, Luna walked over to George; who was pulling his wand out from his shirt sleeve.

Luna's eyes widened as she realised what George was doing. ''Couldn't you have just said 'Luna please check that no one is in the toilet so that we can apparate without anyone seeing us', that would have been a lot less complicated.''

''I could have done that, but at least this way I get to see that cute face you pull whenever you're confused about something. Now can we get going please?'' George grinned.

Luna smiled and nodded. George took her hand and the pair vanished.

* * *

''Oh bloody hell'' George had apparated them right beside a shelf of empty glass bottles in the stock room of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and he had immediately stepped back and sent many of them crashing to the floor. ''I'll sort that out later''

''Whose running the shop?'' Luna asked, hearing sounds from the front of the building.

''Oh I hired someone, do you remember Lee Jordon?'' George asked, stepping over the broken glass and walking with Luna towards the main shop.

''He did the Quidditch commentary didn't he, and he was a good friend of your's and Fred's; I remember him from some of the DA meetings.''

''Yeah that's him, well he came to see how I was doing, it was about early October I think, and we got to talking and he asked if I needed any help with the store.''

''I thought he would be carrying on with Quidditch commentaries, he did it every year at Hogwarts until your year finished.'' Luna asked as she walked into the busy store.

''He is, but it's the end of Quidditch season at the moment so he's free until around February.'' George said, guiding her through the crowd towards the cash desk. Luna could just see Lee through the crowd of customers.

''How's it going with the Christmas crowd Lee?'' George shouted as he reached the desk, despite standing almost beside Lee, it was still hard to hear in the shop.

''Not to bad. There have been a lot of people in, but the queues have been pretty decent. No riots.'' Lee replied, while serving a customer. ''What are you doing here I thought you were going to get Luna?''

George used his hold of her hand to pull Luna forward into Lee's vision.

''It's great to meet you properly Luna.'' Lee smiled after he finished serving the last person in line and shook Luna's hand. ''All I've heard is Luna this, Luna that...you've got that boy addicted.'' Lee nodded his head towards George, who had turned bright red in the face.

''It's nice to meet you too Lee. I apologise if my name has been a nuisance to you.''

''Oh no, don't worry about it. What you've done for George is beyond incredible, I was so glad when he told me that he had you.''

''Alright, alright, you have work to do'' George's face was almost as red as his hair as he pulled Luna away from the cash desk and left Lee to deal with the new line of customers.

* * *

''So you talked about me a lot'' Luna teased him as they walked up the stairs towards the flat.

''Yes I did, Lee wanted to know all about my sudden uplift in personality. He hadn't seen me since a week before I met you in Diagon Alley; I was pretty much an empty shell back then. So I told him about you, and everything you have done for me'' George smiled at her and reached for his key to the door.

''Wait'' Luna put her hand over George's ''can I open it?'' From underneath her coat, she pulled out the key George had given her the day she had left for Hogwarts.

''Of course you can'' George stepped aside to allow Luna to get to the lock. Luna undid the chain the key was on around her neck and then unlocked the door.

''Well at least I know you actually gave me the right key, and not one for some broom shed somewhere.'' Luna commented as she reattached the chain the key was on around her neck and opened the door.

She stood in the door way for several seconds, looking around the place. Since she had been away George had put a bit of restoration into the flat. ''George it looks wonderful''

''Thank you very much'' George said from behind her as she was blocking the doorway. He placed a kiss on her neck and gently pushed her forward into the apartment as he did so. ''I want to show you something.''

Luna followed George down a small corridor to the right which Luna knew led to George and Fred's rooms, and stopped beside George outside of Fred's door.

''What am I meant to be looking at?'' Luna asked looking between George and the door.

''This'' George twisted the handle a let the door swing open. Luna stepped inside the room which had once belonged to Fred Weasley. The walls had been painted a pale blue colour which covered over the many scorch marks that had been left by it's former owner, and the room had been cleared apart from a couple of pictures on the walls and one on the beside table.

''George, when did you do this?'' Luna turned from the room to look at George, who was leaning in the doorway, watching her reaction.

''Mum and Percy helped me out with it a couple of weeks after I moved back in.'' George stepped forward so that he was beside her. ''Since we've stored all of Fred's stuff in the Burrow, I thought it would make sense to do something with his room. So I sat and thought about what Fred would tell me to do with it if he was here, and it suddenly came to me.''

''What came to you? What have you done with it?'' Luna looked up at George, her brow furrowed in confusion.

George said nothing, he smiled and gestured his head towards the room, and then to her.

''Me...George that is so sweet, but I don't know if I can take this room.'' Luna said, realising why George had wanted her to see the room.

''He would want you to have it, I know he would'' George smiled as he thought of his twin. ''and if there's one person in the world that I would let use this room, it would be you.''

Luna felt tears in her eyes, and rested her head against George's chest. ''Thank you so much''

''Your welcome'' George put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. ''But when I asked Mum to help she said that you still have to stay at the Burrow over the Christmas holidays. She's kind of old fashioned when it comes to cohabitation, but she said that once you leave school you can come and live here with me.''

''Well that is definitely something to look forward too'' Luna looked up at George with a smile, which suddenly fell. ''Wait, does that mean that while I'm at the Burrow and you're here, I may not see you much.''

George chuckled. ''As if you would get away from me that easily. The shop's only open for a few more days and I'll be coming over to the Burrow as soon as I'm awake to see you.''

The smile reappeared on Luna's face at this news. ''Can I come and help with the shop while it's still open?''

''Well Lee's working alone for the next two days and then we're both going to work for the last three days to deal with the Christmas rush, but if you want to come along then feel free'' A cheeky grin appeared on George's face ''Maybe you can help me in the stock room where no one can see what we are doing.''

Luna whacked George playfully on the arm. ''Or I can work in the shop while you and Lee work in the stock room''

''Oh really'' George began to place kisses along Luna's jaw and neck. ''Are you sure you don't want to help me in the stock room?''

''I think I may need a bit more persuading'' Luna grinned cheekily at him. That was all it took for George to meet her lips with his.

**Next chapter; George searches for the perfect christmas gift for Luna, and while Luna shops for her present for George, she bumps into a very familiar face.**

**So I will be back with chapter twenty seven on the twenty seventh (weird coincidence) and I just want to finish by saying Happy Holidays to everyone who has read or reviewed this story.**


	27. Christmas Shopping

**Well I'm back, woohoo and as you can tell by the chapter name; I'm keeping Christmas alive for a little longer. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed over the last three days. As promised I have delivered chapter twenty seven on the twenty seventh, and things are about to get very dramatic, but this I must admit is a bit of a filler chapter that will lead us to the drama. I will hopefully have the second chapter of my other George/Luna fic up either later today or sometime tomorrow, and thank you to anyone who has given it a look or even better a review :D**

**Well JK Rowling was a very greedy woman and I am sad to report that I still own nothing...but to be honest if I did own HP I wouldn't feel like giving up any of it either...especially not Fred or George.**

''Mrs Weasley, you haven't seen my shoes have you?'' Luna shouted downstairs from her place just outside Ginny's bedroom door.

''Which shoes dear?'' Molly shouted back up at her.

''My blue high tops, I put them under my bed when I took them off yesterday''

''No, sorry dear I haven't seen them.''

Luna sighed and began to walk down the stairs; this was not how she had wanted to start her day. Today was one of the days where George was at the shop and Luna was planning on using it to go Christmas shopping, despite having no idea in the world of what to get George yet, and as she reached the ground floor of the Burrow, she hoped to get an answer.

''Mrs Weasley, has George asked for anything in particular for Christmas?''

''Oh well, I haven't really spoken to George about Christmas considering...'' Luna didn't need to ask if she was referring to the fact that George was facing his first Christmas without his twin.

''I understand, I was only wondering because I have no idea myself'' Luna sat on the bottom step and watched Molly put up a small number of Christmas decorations with a wave of her wand. ''Do you need me to fetch down anymore decorations?''

''No thank you dear I think this will do'' Molly continued to put up the last piece of tinsel as she spoke. On the bottom floor the only decorations was a sparsely covered Christmas tree, a few strings of tinsel around shelf edges and a few decorations hanging off the roof.

''Just because he isn't here in person doesn't mean you can't celebrate for him'' Molly turned to Luna, confusion written all over her face. Luna elaborated. ''Fred may not be here to celebrate with you, but you can celebrate for him; so that when he's watching over you, he will see that you happy and having fun; the things that Fred lived for doing.''

Molly looked lost for words, and Luna could only offer her a soft smile.

''So...tell me dear, where did you learn all these smart things to say.'' Molly asked when words finally came back to her.

''Dad; he told me the same sort of thing when I lost Mum; the first Christmas without her I didn't want to do anything, but Dad told me that Mum would be very sad if she saw me not having fun at Christmas, so me and Dad made sure that we did everything the same, as if Mum was still with us because, even though she wasn't with us in person, she never really left us.''

Molly felt tears sting her eyes; at the sadness of facing Christmas without Fred, and in pride for the brave girl sat in front of her who had lost her entire family and continued to be so strong. As the tears subsided, Molly returned Luna's smile ''I think I will go upstairs and get the rest of the decorations''

Luna beamed up at Molly as she shuffled to the side for her to walk up the stairs.

''Um...Luna...'' Ron called from part way up the staircase. ''do you happen to know why your shoes were hanging off the shower rail by their laces?''

Luna jumped up from her seat and followed Molly part of the way up the stairs before stopping as she reached the same floor as Ron.

''Not exactly Ron, but I'm fairly certain Nargles had something to do with it. I left my charms at Hogwarts so they are very likely to be a nuisance to me until I make some more.''

''Right...well...watch out for those Nargles then'' Ron muttered, before wandering off wondering what on Earth she was on about.

As Luna sat on the step and slid on her shoes, Molly came back down carrying a large cardboard box. ''Mrs Weasley, I'm going to go shopping, I'm not sure what I'm going to get so it's best that I go as early as possible.''

''Alright dear'' Molly stopped and stood on the step Luna was sat on. ''And about a present for George. Frankly I believe that you know my boy better than he knows himself; if you find a gift and think it's the right one for him, then it will be the right one.''

''Thank you Mrs Weasley'' Luna jumped up from her seat and ran downstairs to get her things before she apparated away.

Molly spent a couple of minutes making her way down the stairs with the box in her arms, wishing that she had just used the levitation charm on the box rather than attempting to carry it. She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the bottom step.

''Is Luna here?'' George's voice came from behind her and in her surprise; she dropped the box on her toe. ''Sorry Mum''

''Oh I'm sure you are'' Molly said sceptically, hearing the smile in George's voice. ''What did I tell you about apparating so close to people like that?''

''Do it; it's always guaranteed to be a laugh'' George joked. His grin was removed by a stern look from his mother.

''Didn't you tell Luna yesterday that you were working today'' Molly asked as she picked the box up from off her toes and placed it down on the sofa.

''I did and if she asks; that is what I'm doing'' George said, peering around for any sign of Luna. ''Is she here Mum?''

''No George, she left a few minutes ago to go Christmas shopping'' George's head snapped back to his mother.

''What!'' Molly took several steps back as George shouted in her ear. ''Oh bloody...great, do you know where she went?''

''Probably to Diagon Alley'' Molly replied ''she was after a gift for you''

''Bloody brilliant, now I have to get her a present without knowing what she wants or being able to go to Diagon Alley'' George slumped back on the sofa in grim defeat.

''George Weasley you never give up this easily'' Molly stood in front of where George was sat and looked down on him.

''I don't want to give up, but I've been thinking about this gift for weeks and I've come up with nothing. I was wondering if you could help me'' Molly took a seat opposite George and felt as though she was repeating herself ''George you know Luna better than anyone else, if you can't find a gift for her no one can.''

''Okay...well...I know Luna loves those charms and things that she and her dad use to make; so maybe something homemade''

''That sounds like something Luna would like'' Molly commented as George rose from his seat and walked over to the window.

''The problem is; what do I make, the only things I've every really made well is expolsions'' George smiled to himself as he stared out of the window and looked across the countryside that surrounded his house, in the far distance he could make out the outline of what was left of Luna's home.

''I don't know George, but I'm sure that whatever you make will not matter; as long as you are the one that's giving it to her, she will love it'' Molly rose and patted George's shoulder before walking into the kitchen, leaving George to stare outside at his girlfriend's ruined home, and suddenly, an idea appeared in his head.

''Hey Mum, do you know if Luna's sold her old house yet?''

* * *

Luna strolled down the reasonably quiet streets of Diagon Alley, waving her arms; causing the shopping bags she was holding to swing high both in front and behind of her.

She had found a book of wizard fairy tales for Hermione; they had both shared conversations over _The Tales of Beedle the Bard, _and after Luna had mentioned a few other stories that were around and Hermione had become fascinated with them. For Ginny, Harry and Ron; Luna had bought broomstick repair kits, as the three had been constantly damaging each others with their unsupervised and near barbaric version of Quidditch that they had been playing in the back garden of the Burrow. She had also apparated to Hogsmeade to stop off at Honeydukes for boxes of chocolates to give to the other Weasleys; however in amongst the various bags she held she still did not carry a gift for the most important person of all.

She had covered around twenty three shops and nothing had even slightly stood out to her, and frustration was building up in her, along with the cold from the snowy English weather that surrounded her.

No frustration could stop her from peering into the window of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, but she was upset to see no sign of George in the shop, only Lee could be seen nearly falling asleep at the cash desk.

''I thought joke shops were funny'' Luna swivelled round to see Rolf Scamander standing behind her.

''Umm...I was...errrm...sorry what?'' Luna found herself much more uncomfortable around Rolf outside of Hogwarts than she was in it, and now she found herself lost for words.

''You're looking into the window of a joke shop; you're boyfriends joke shop I might add, yet you look surprisingly sad''

''I was sad because said boyfriend is not in his store, and I cannot find said boyfriend a Christmas present and...'' Luna stopped when she realised that she was mentioning the fact that she had a boyfriend every two seconds.

''Ah well that explains it then'' Rolf took a step closer to her, looking not in the least bit affected by the cold; he was only wearing a thick jacket over his usual clothes, yet he showed no physical signs of the cold. Luna was wearing a jacket, scarf, gloves and a hat, yet she couldn't stop shivering.

''Well I should get going. I must continue the search so...'' Luna made a step to the right to walk off; now uncomfortable in every possible way, but Rolf stepped with her.

''Why don't you take a break from 'the search' and come for a drink with me in _The Leaky Cauldron''_

''I don't know...I think I should really be...''

''What's the worst that could happen?'' Rolf gave her a persistent look.

Realising that the sooner she agreed; the sooner she would get away, Luna nodded and indicated for Rolf to lead the way.

''_What is the worst that could happen?_'' Luna thought again to herself.

* * *

''Bloody hell, it's colder now than it was that day me and Fred tried shoving Percy into that frozen lake'' George muttered to himself, after arriving outside the front of the Lovegoods former home. The mix of frost and northern winds gusting into his face was making his limbs ache from the temperate (or lack thereof).

As far as George was aware; Luna had not yet sold her old house, but she had not actually said anything either way so it was merely an assumption, and he did not want to actually ask Luna as she would want to know why he was asking. His mother seemed to think the same as him; so he came to see for himself.

If, as he hoped, the house was still in the condition he and Luna had left it in on her father's birthday, he would search to see what he could possibly use from there as a personal gift to Luna.

As he pushed the door open, one of the hinges snapped and the top half of the door became detached from the wall. '_Repairo_'

In amongst the musty air and dusty appliances was the charred remains of various items; some George recognised, some George hadn't the foggiest idea of what they were.

A fallen bookcase blocked the staircase; although someone would have had to have threatened him with a dementor's kiss before he would have dared try going up them, but George still pulled out his wand and spoke '_Wingardium leviosa_'

As the bookshelf floated to the other side of the room, George nearly chocked on the dust that flew around him. The bookcase dropped back to the ground with a thud; which only brought up more dust.

George walked to where the bookcase had laid, scattered across the ground was various books and boxes that had once occupied the shelves. George knelt down beside a box with its lid half off with various squares of paper having fallen out of it.

George picked up the box and turned it the right way up and then attempted to collect what had fallen out of it. Curiosity getting the better of him; he turned over the squares to see a adorable baby girl smiling back up at him, and with her big silvery-blue eyes and golden tufts of hair; she was undoubtedly Luna. Flipping through he found that that entire box had contained pictures of Luna, her father and a woman who George guessed was her mother, either individually or together.

George spent the next ten minutes finding and picking up any of the photographs that had fallen astray, while coughing away the masses of dust that surrounded him. Finally convinced that he had found them all, George rose, wincing as his stiff legs ached as they straightened, and apparated away.

George wasn't sure what would be the perfect Christmas gift for Luna, but he knew that in that little box of wonders, he would find something.

**Next chapter; George asks Molly for help with his present, but as it gets late, there is no sign of Luna.**

**So everyone will now press that button below that says Review and make me very happy...and when I'm happy I write the next (hopefully) exciting chapter.**


	28. The Great Mistake

**Thank you for your reviews, and hopefully there will be even more for this chapter as it is probably my favourite so far, and hopefully you will agree. A warning of implied adult themes; it's dark but there is nothing serious or overly described in it so it shouldn't really be a problem.**

**Of course I own nothing...damn you JK Rowling, damn you!**

''What would you like to drink?'' Rolf offered, taking a stool at the bar of the _Leaky Cauldron._

''Oh just a Butterbeer please, I don't want to be tipsy when I apparate; things could get messy'' Luna took the stool next to him and had begun to feel more comfortable, now being surrounded by fellow customers. She shrugged of her coat and put it on her stool, having quickly apparated back to the Burrow to put her bags under her bed.

''Alright I'll go find Leo in the back; he'll get us the best possible service'' Rolf jumped down from his seat and began walking towards the door that read 'Staff Only'.

''You're not supposed to go in there Rolf'' Luna shouted after him.

''You can if you're related to one of the staff.'' Rolf gave Luna a wink before walking through the door.

Luna couldn't help but feel a little weary of the fact that she was now in a building with Rolf and one of his relatives; who was possibly a Lestrange. If George knew then he would lose his mind, and now Luna just wanted to get far, far away, preferably wherever George was at that moment.

''Order up'' Rolf called from the door that he was now remerging from, holding two drinks in his hands. ''Just a click of the fingers and the next rounds will be delivered straight to our seats''

''Lovely'' Luna muttered as Rolf retook his seat and passed her drink along to her. ''Are you sure this is Butterbeer Rolf?''

Luna looked into her drink wearily. Rolf calmly spoke after taking a gulp of his Firewhisky ''It's what I asked for''

Luna nodded before taking a small sip, her paranoia eased as it seemed to be fine.

''So how has your holiday been so far Luna?'' Rolf asked casually.

''Not to bad, how about you?''

''Oh nothing interesting'' Rolf waved his hand as if to brush off the subject. ''What about you and George, is everything okay there?''

''Um...yes fine, he's wonderful as always'' Luna wished she could brush off a topic as easily as Rolf could; hearing him mention George was something that made Luna's stomach twist into a very uncomfortable knot.

Rolf quickly emerged Luna into various conversations, while all the time signalling for another round of drinks to be brought to them. Soon enough the glasses had built up, and Luna found herself less and less aware of the time passing, and of her need to get away from Rolf Scamander.

* * *

''So you think Luna would really like this?'' Molly sighed in frustration as George asked her the same question for the fifth time.

''Yes George she will love it, but if you keep it out here then she's going to see it before it's ready'' George had laid out the photographs on the coffee table in the living room, and after much consideration (and a helpful word of advice from his mother) George had decided to assemble Luna's pictures in a photo album.

''Oh right, good point'' George gathered the photos up and put them back in their box, before apparating to his flat and sliding the box under his bed.

Molly decided to just sit and wait for George to apparate back, rather than starting to do something and then have the life scared out of her when he came back; like she had earlier.

George reappeared in front of her and smiled. ''Better entrance this time?''

''Yes dear'' Molly rose and walked towards the kitchen, George following.

''So do you need any help with getting her present put together?''

''Mum, it requires sticking photographs to pages; I'm sure even I am capable of that'' George took a seat on the kitchen worktop as Molly began looking through the cupboards intently. ''What the heck are you doing, looking for my other ear; 'cause you're not going to find it''

Molly looked up briefly to give George her 'shut up now or suffer the consequences' glare, but he couldn't help but smirk at his own wit.

''I'm checking that we have everything for Christmas dinner before it's too late to get anything we've missed. Luna isn't allergic to anything is she?''

''Mum, Luna has been eating at this house since June and you haven't actually asked her if she's allergic to anything yet''

''No, but Christmas is different to any other time; at Christmas people eat everything and it's a lot more likely that Luna may find something she's allergic too. I mean for goodness sake George, no one's allergic to bacon'' George raised his eyebrows as his mother ranted away with her head sticking into the top kitchen cupboard. ''Is she allergic to anything?''

''No Mum she isn't''

Molly's head stuck back out to look at him again ''Well why didn't you just say that?''

George just gave her a quick grin before her attention moved to the next cupboard along. The silence was broken as Ginny apparated into the kitchen. ''Hi Mum''

''Owww'' Molly jumped and her head went straight up and hit the top of the cupboard.

''Okay bye'' George ran out of the kitchen, but stayed in the living room where he could still hear.

''Ginevra Weasley what did I tell you and your brothers about apparating?''

''Sorry Mum. Are you alright?''

''Yes I'm fine'' George was slightly disappointed as that appeared to be the end of Ginny's telling off, and decided that he could re-enter the kitchen without being caught in an argument.

''I swear she's your favourite'' He commented as he rejoined his mother and sister in the kitchen.

''You are older and have been using magic freely for much longer than your sister'' Molly stated, now searching through the bottom cupboards. George didn't bother to argue back, he knew he would only suffer for it.

''I'm going for a shower Mum'' Ginny said, making her way out of the room.

''Haven't you been with Harry today Ginny?'' George asked with a menacing smile on his face.

''Um...yes I have, why?'' Ginny spoke cautiously; she knew the look on George's face meant trouble.

''I'm just wondering what you and Harry could have been doing together that would make you need a shower.'' Molly briefly paused and then carried on as if she hadn't heard anything. Ginny was red in the face as she looked at her smirking older brother.

''I hate you'' She muttered before running up the stairs.

''George I do wish you wouldn't say such things to your sister'' Molly was now focusing on him, rather than the cupboards.

''It's a part of the older brother job description Mum'' George said nonchalantly.

''Percy doesn't do it''

''That's because I'm a much better older brother than he is'' Before Molly could respond, Ron and Hermione arrived in the hallway.

''Hey Ron, one of the best parts of being an older brother is that we get to tease Ginny endlessly about her relationship with Harry isn't it?'' George looked over his shoulder at his younger brother.

''Yeah'' Ron said with a chuckle, having helped George on many occasions to embarrass their little sister.

''Point positive Mum'' George gave her a big smile, and Molly turned and walked out of the room muttering something like 'you two are as bad as each other'.

''What was that about?'' Hermione asked as she and Ron walked past Molly into the kitchen.

''Nothing, but I do think I did just win my first argument against Mum'' George beamed. ''Maybe we should celebrate''

''Don't push it!'' Molly yelled from the living room ''you may not live here but I can still lock you in your room for Christmas George Weasley!''

Ron snickered and Hermione shook her head. ''Honestly George, she will do it one day''

''Do you think so Granger? Well I'd just like to see her try''

''Where's Luna?'' Ron asked, wanting to change the conversation.

''She went out Christmas shopping. Although she really should be back by now, she's been gone long enough'' George looked out the window to see the sun setting.

''She really must be struggling to find you a present'' Hermione said. ''I'm afraid I wasn't much help, Ginny neither''

The three turned at the sound of a knock at the front door. ''Maybe that's her now''

''Why on Earth would Luna need to knock Ronald?''

''Oh yeah, good point''

''Hello Lee, what are you doing here?'' Molly's voice was heard from the front door. She entered the kitchen with Lee trailing behind.

''It's my last day at the shop so I've just brought round Christmas presents'' Lee replied as he stood beside George.

''Oh how sweet of you dear'' Molly accepted the bag of presents that Lee handed her.

''Where's Luna?'' Lee asked, noticing she wasn't with George.

''Still shopping probably'' George replied.

''Blimey she had enough when I saw her''

''When did you see her?''

''She was outside the shop talking to some guy, but she had about seven bags in her hand. She didn't see me she was facing-''

''Wait, what guy?'' George asked, looking suddenly worried.

''I didn't know him myself; he was average height, had blonde hair, skinny...but I wasn't paying much attention.''

''George that sounds an awful lot like-''

''Rolf'' George finished for Hermione, the pit of worry in his stomach already told him who it was.

* * *

Luna rested her head in her hands at the bar of the _Leaky Cauldron_, her head feeling increasingly woozy with every minute that passed.

''Are you alright?'' Rolf asked casually.

''No, I'm not feeling to great. I think I should be leaving now'' Luna lifted her head and noticed that the pub was completely empty. ''Where is everyone?''

''It's late Luna. Everyone's gone home'' Rolf pointed to the window, it appeared pitch black outside. ''Just finish your drink and we'll get going''

''No Rolf I think I should go now.'' Luna took in the number of drinks in front of her. ''I don't remember having all of those''

''Well I do, you can really throw back at drink Luna''

''I only asked for Butterbeer'' Luna jumped down from her stool and swayed on her feet causing Rolf to hold on to her arms to steady her.

''You did to start with, but then after a couple of drinks you asked for some Firewhisky. Don't you remember?''

''No...That didn't happen.'' Luna attempted to pull away from Rolf's hold, but his grip on her forearms only tightened. ''Rolf let go''

''I can't do that Luna'' Rolf's voice became sinister and Luna began to kick and throw her body around in an attempt to get away from him.

Rolf used his grip to pull her to him, and before Luna could stop him; his lips were on hers. Her arms were pinned between their stomachs and as Luna tried to push him away, he simply smiled and deepened the kiss. He continued to hold her to him tightly with one arm while the other moved to the buttons of Luna's blouse. Her watering eyes widened in horror and in one final attempt to get away; Luna brought her knee to Rolf's groin and send him sprawling on to the floor in pain.

Luna grabbed her coat from her seat and desperately tried to find the pocket which held her wand. As she did this, Rolf began to recover and got back to his feet. Finally locating her wand, Luna wasted no time in apparating away, but as she did she saw Rolf's hand lunge forward and take hold of her arm, keeping a grip on it as she disappeared; feeling a whole new world of pain.

* * *

''George calm down. If Luna went with Rolf, then she wouldn't have been stupid enough to go somewhere alone with him; she knows you would lose your mind if you found out'' Ron's attempt to reassure George went unheard, as George continued to pace back and forth across the living room.

''I wish you would have told us about this earlier'' At any other time, Molly would have been furious that she and Arthur had only just been informed of the whole Rolf situation, but right now she was worried for Luna, and for George's sanity.

''Your mother's right, after what happened to Luna last year it seems very stupid of you not to say anything'' Arthur said from beside Molly; he had arrived home several minutes ago to a series of shouts and arguments being thrown between George and the other occupants of the Burrow.

''Yeah alright you can yell at me later, can we just think of where she could be'' George said quickly, not hiding his panic; a panic that had only worsened when Hermione had noticed the bags of shopping under Luna's bed a few mintues earlier.

''Well Lee checked at the shop and she wasn't there'' Percy pointed out; Lee had checked and had then been told by Molly to go home at the promise that he would be informed as soon as she was back.

''GEORGE'' Ginny's scream from upstairs nearly made the house shake.

George ran to the staircase as Ginny hurtled downstairs. ''Ginny what is it?''

''Luna's outside'' Ginny stopped as George blocked her way, she spoke with fear and tears were trailing down her face. She moved round George and ran to the door, with George and the others right behind her; all of them fearing what had caused Ginny's reaction.

**Next chapter; Luna's home, but is she alright?**

**It may not be to difficult to figure out what happened to Luna as she left the Leaky Cauldron but hopefully the fallout that will follow (and a seriously pissed off George) will keep things interesting.**

**Now please review and I will be very happy and will write the next part ASAP.**


	29. The Fallout

**Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter, not surprised to see the anti-Rolf feeling amongst you but Rolf will be away for this chapter. I said a couple of chapters ago that I would be doing around thirty chapters; clearly it's going to be longer now, as long as I don't drag it out to much I would guess that their is around another five to eight chapters to go; but don't hold me to that because I'm probably wrong again.**

**I still own nothing...but maybe I can just take the Weasley twins, that will do for me.**

George's heart was beating so fast he swore it would soon fly out of his chest; his legs were going as fast as they could and he had quickly gained ground on his family who were trailing behind him.

''Luna! Luna!'' He continued to shout her name as he got closer to her but she did not respond as she lay several yards away in the grass.

As soon as he reached her he dropped to his knees and leaned over her, whispering her name in attempts to rouse her.

''I think she's been splinched'' Arthur called as he knelt down on the other side of Luna. Physically she appeared fine, but the small whimpers of pain and the rigid way she lay in the grass indicated the signs of splinching.

George however, was focusing on the three undone buttons of Luna's blouse. Following George's gaze, Molly's expression was one of horror as she put two and two together. At a glance, she noticed a harsh red line on Luna's shoulder. ''She's been splinched. Ginny get the dittany from the house quickly. Percy, Ron; will you please take Luna into the house''

''Percy be careful; don't move her arm'' Arthur instructed as Percy put his hands under Luna's shoulder blades and Ron put his hands around her ankles. As the two carried Luna into the house, Molly held back George with her arm.

''George, please calm down'' She placed both her hands up on George's shoulders as he breathed heavily.

''That son of a bitch I'll kill him'' He said through clenched teeth.

''No you will not; you need to be here for Luna, I will go to the Ministry and report him'' Arthur told him.

''That is not good enough!'' George shouted, shaking off his mothers hands. ''That bastard deserves a lot worse than what the Ministry will do to him if they get him.''

''George, Luna is going to wake up in serious pain and fear and if you're not here she is going to know where you have gone, and then she will panic'' Molly spoke in a calming tone.

George rubbed his hands on his face before dropping them back down to his sides. ''Alright, I wont for Luna''

''Good decision son'' Arthur grabbed his wand and turned; apparating away.

''Lets go take care of her'' Molly guided George back to the Burrow. Once they had arrived Ron and Percy were carrying Luna up the stairs and Ginny emerged from the kitchen holding the bottle of dittany.

''Here Mum'' Ginny handed over the bottle to Molly; who then proceeded to follow the boys upstairs with Luna, who George had already caught up with. ''Where's Dad?''

''The Ministry'' Molly stated bluntly, preoccupied with how to help Luna as they reached her room. ''Percy, Ron; I think it would be better if you left''

Leaving George to make Luna comfortable on her bed, Percy and Ron began to leave the room; Ron paused in the doorway ''we'll go let Lee know what's happening''

Molly nodded and the two disappeared. As she knelt by Luna's bedside, George climbed on to the bed and sat so that Luna's head rested in his lap.

Molly undid the remaining buttons of Luna's blouse and used her wand to remove the fabric that covered her splinched arm, leaving Luna lying in her jeans and bra. As Molly applied the dittany to the red bleeding flesh, Luna began to stir and as the wounded flesh began to heal, she flinched and whimpered in pain.

''Shhhh...You're going to be fine Luna; it will be alright soon I promise'' George whispered into her ear as she continued to fall in and out of consciousness.

As Molly applied the final drops of dittany, she looked over at Ginny ''Will you get Luna something to wear please?''

Ginny returned with a plain white shirt and a dark blue zip-up jacket, and handed it to her mother. After Luna was fully clothed again, Molly magically wrapped her arm in a sling. ''It's dangerous to move it for a week or so, but apart from that she'll be fine''

George nodded, only slightly reassured. Arthur suddenly appeared in the doorway ''everything alright here?''

''Mostly, come on Arthur, lets leave these two alone'' Molly herded Ginny and Arthur out and left George and Luna alone.

George brushed Luna's hair away from her face, as her eyes drifted open again. ''Hello George''

''Hi'' George's voice shook as she smile sweetly up at him. ''I should be really mad at you; you do know that?''

''I'm so sorry George-''

''Don't apologise. Luna you have to tell me what he did to you'' Half of his mind screamed at him not to ask, because he was so afraid of what the answer may be.

Luna sat up and George pulled her into his lap, carefully avoiding hurting her arm.

''He asked me to go for a drink at the _Leaky Cauldron _and I did'' Luna explained, looking away from George's disapproving look. ''and I don't know what happened or what he did to me, but before I knew it; I had eight empty glasses in front of me and my head was spinning, and then Rolf kissed me''

George bit on his tongue to stop a torrent of curse words from escaping from his mouth. ''Did he do anything else?''

''He started to undo my shirt, but then I kicked him between the legs'' George gave her a proud smile on hearing the second part. ''I grabbed my wand but before I could apparate he grabbed my arm, and that's how I ended up getting splinched.''

''Is that all?'' He had to be sure.

''Yes, I swear'' Luna rested her head on George's shoulder and he held her tightly.

''I want to kill him'' He muttered into her hair.

''But you're not going to, because I need you here''

''So if he shows up here, then I can kill him''

''Yes you can if I don't beat you to it'' Luna lifted her head and cupped George's cheek with the hand of her one working arm. ''I'm so sorry that I wasn't more careful''

George placed a hand over hers ''Luna, you see the good in everyone, that's who you are; you'd probably say Voldemort was only misunderstood if you had half the chance''

Luna chuckled. ''I wouldn't say that''

''No, but you see my point. Luna you didn't see Rolf as a threat because you refuse to judge someone because of where they come from, and he used that against you...remind me why I'm not killing him again''

''Because I don't want you too'' Luna said sweetly.

''Right...damn you Luna Lovegood'' George smirked. ''Luna maybe you should get some rest''

''As long as you promise not to go off and find Rolf'' Luna voice was both joking and deadly serious.

''I promise'' George climbed off the bed and left Luna to lie down and she almost immediately drifted off to sleep.

As he stepped out the bedroom door, he walked into his mother. ''What are you doing out here?''

''Talking about the situation'' Arthur said; gathered outside of the door was everyone minus Ron and Percy. ''The Ministry will need an account of what Rolf did from Luna, only then will he face any charges''

George closed the door to Luna's room so that she wouldn't be woken up. ''But are they going to look for him''

''They'll be on the look out, but he wont be a priority'' Arthur said. George clenched his fists and restrained himself from punching the wall.

''All we need to do is keep an eye on Luna and Rolf will not be getting anywhere near her; if she leaves the house one of us will go with her'' Molly put her hand over George's to calm him.

''She isn't going anywhere'' George pointed out ''It's only three days until Christmas, we'll just keep her inside''

''George you can't just lock her away'' Ginny exclaimed. ''What about when she has to go back to Hogwarts''

''She's not going back'' George answered immediately. ''I'm not letting her go back there if he's there.''

''George, as soon as Luna goes to the Ministry they will be looking for him; he wont get to Hogwarts'' Arthur explained.

''Fine'' George sighed. ''but I'm not letting her leave here until then''

''George-''

''It will keep her safe'' George spoke over Ginny.

''Fine George, you want to keep her here, but what about what Luna wants?'' Molly questioned. ''Is she really going to want to spend two weeks in this house?''

George slumped back and slid down so that he was sat against the wall. ''I can't let anything else happen to her''

''And nothing will'' Molly knelt down beside her son. ''We are all going to keep her safe, I promise''

''I know'' George stood up again and turned to Luna's door ''is it alright if I stay with her tonight?''

On any other occasion Molly would have said no, but she knew George's intentions were nothing that she disapproved of. ''Of course''

George nodded and walked inside the room, leaving his concerned family in the hallway. Luna was fast asleep as he walked over to her; she looked so peaceful and innocent that George felt anther surge of anger aimed at Rolf Scamander.

Lying down beside her, George put his arm around her, and in her sleep Luna snuggled into his side. With a final kiss on her forehead, George closed his eyes and fell into a sleep; knowing that Luna was safe in his arms.

**Next chapter; It's Christmas day, but what will Luna do without a gift for George?**

**Now you will review...or a Death eater will show up at your door, and if you do review you can have a free punch at Rolf :)**


	30. A True Gift

**Thanks for your reviews of the last chapter, I can see that Rolf will be awaiting several free punches. So it's almost a week late, but Christmas has finally arrived at the Burrow, and so has another light chapter, but the drama will be back in waves in the next chapter. It's also chapter thirty woohoo, I never imagined writing such a long first story but I'm so happy with this and a part of me just doesn't want to stop; and your awesome reviews are the reasons for that, so thank you.**

**Nothing is mine but the laptop I write on and a serious love for Fred and George Weasley.**

The last few days had been easy living for Luna; if she wasn't being escorted round the Burrow by George, then she was helping Molly with the baking in the kitchen, or she was sat on a chair in the back garden watching the others play Quidditch. However, the consequence of that was that she had not been able to get out to buy George a Christmas present.

She had at one point almost gotten away two days before Christmas, but her great escape had been foiled.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Luna lay on her bed struggling to stay awake due to the boredom that had consumed her. Ginny was out with Harry, Ron was with Hermione, Percy and Arthur were a work, and George and Molly; the only two people with her in the house, were in the kitchen; which Luna had been forbidden from entering.

Despite her boredom, it did occur to Luna that this was the first time since the Rolf incident that she had been left alone for more than three minutes. Suddenly, it was if the bags of presents under her bed were screaming at her to take the opportunity she needed to get away and finally get George's present.

Quietly sliding off the bed, Luna looked around for her wand and then mentally slapped herself, realising that she couldn't apparate with her arm still injured; she would have to walk into the village and take Muggle transport into London.

After struggling to shove the laces of her shoes down to the toes (tying them was out of the question with one of her arms in a sling) and putting on her coat, Luna tip-toed down the stairs; making sure they didn't creak under her weight and made her way to the table where her wand was located.

George was sat trying to stick photographs into the album that lay open on the dinner table in front of him, while Molly sorted the photos so that there was some kind of organisation to them.

He was sticking down a picture of Luna and her father at Bill's wedding when he heard something from around the corner.

''Everything alright George?'' Molly asked as George suddenly paused. Without replying, George stood up and walked quickly round to the living room, only to see Luna's hand moving towards the handle of the front door.

''Luna'' Her hand stopped moving as she heard his loud, disapproving voice from behind her.

''I was just going outside for some air'' She turned to him, acting completely innocent.

''Really?'' He didn't believe her. ''So why do you have your wand?''

''Alright it's not as if you believe me anyway'' Luna gave up. ''but I only have two days left to get you a Christmas present and I haven't been left alone long enough to get one until now''

George released a frustrated sigh and walked over to Luna. ''The best gift you can give me is your safety. Luna I don't care about a present; I have you and that is enough for me''

Luna wanted to argue about her rights to do as she wanted, but she couldn't help but be touched by what George had said. ''That's a very cheesy thing for you to say George, but it's also very sweet too''

George grinned. ''Does that mean that you will stay here?''

''I suppose so, but can I at least go into the kitchen''

''No. I'm sorting out your Christmas present'' George put his arm across Luna's shoulders and led her back to the staircase.

As Luna stood on the first step, she suddenly turned to George, who was stood blocking her way back on to the ground floor. ''Oh no, you cannot be giving me a present if I can't give you one; that's not fair''

George had that famous Weasley grin on his face as she spoke and he nodded along to what she said. ''It may not be fair, but life's unfair sometimes Luna; so get you're pretty butt upstairs and if I hear a single sound from you I swear to Merlin that I will handcuff you to me so that I know where you are''

Luna rolled her eyes at the mischievous smirk on his face as he said the last part. ''Well if that's what could happen to me, then I better get upstairs.''

George watched as she walked upstairs, beyond relief that she hadn't put up more of a fight.

_(End of Flashback)_

_

* * *

_

At the time George's words had relieved Luna of the pressure of finding him something, but as she awoke on Christmas morning, Luna felt a pang of guilt that the one person she hadn't gotten a gift for was the most important person in her life.

''Come on Luna, there's no sleeping in late at Christmas with the Weasleys'' Ginny called in a sing-song voice. Luna sat up and saw that Ginny was already fully dressed. ''Oh and don't bother wearing a jumper today, you're bound to get one from Mum once you're downstairs, and hurry up''

Ginny left the room and headed downstairs, leaving Luna to get ready. After several minutes of stumbling around trying to get dressed with one hand, Luna finally made her way down the staircase.

''Merry Christmas'' George was waiting for her at the bottom step and was already wearing a dark blue knitted jumper with the letter 'G' on the front.

''Merry Christmas to you too. Lovely jumper'' Luna smirked.

''Laugh now; you'll be getting one as soon as Mum see's you'' George pulled her into a hug as she reached him and then gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

Sure enough, on entering the crowded living room (as well as the Weasleys, the Grangers and Harry were all in the Burrow for Christmas day) Luna was ambushed by Molly; being pulled into a bone crushing hug and then having a wrapped parcel thrust into her hands. Deep down Luna had been incredibly touched at the pale blue jumper Molly had made her as it really made her feel like part of the family, but it had also allowed George the opportunity to do some light teasing.

The group spent the first half an hour opening their presents. Luna received jewellery from almost everyone except Harry and Ron; who bought her sweets from Honeydukes and Hermione who had bought her a new copy of an old book that Luna knew had been ruined in her house's explosion. However, despite his insistence on getting her a present earlier on in the week, George had yet to give her his gift.

After dinner the group dispersed; Molly and Arthur were washing up in the kitchen; Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny were sat together in the living room; Luna was sat at the dinner table reading her book; and George was still upstairs. Towards the end of dinner Arthur had made a toast to Fred and it seemed that George was being affected by the absence of his twin more than anyone had realised, and George had disappeared into his old room. Luna had resisted going after him, knowing that he needed time alone.

''Hey Luna'' George appeared in the kitchen around half and hour after dinner, a sad smile on his face.

''Are you alright?''

''Yeah, the sadness comes and goes, but I'm feeling better now''

''I'm glad, I'm sure Fred wouldn't want you to be sad today'' Luna walked over to George and wrapped her good arm around his waist, it was then that she noticed that George was concealing something behind his back.

''No, I don't think he would either'' George noticed Luna trying to look around him. ''Excuse me Miss Lovegood, but would you mind not trying to peek at your present''

Luna pulled away from George and looked into his light brown eyes. ''Why didn't you give me this earlier?''

''Because...'' George took Luna's hand and escorted her to the back door ''...I wanted to give it to you when we were alone''

As they reached the door George passed Luna her coat and gloves, picked up his own and then began to walk them to a bench in the back garden. Once they were comfortable, George passed Luna her gift.

Into her hands he placed a leather covered book with a pale blue ribbon tied around it. Pulling the ribbon away, Luna opened the book to find it filled with photos she had assumed were long since lost.

''George...'' She tried to speak but instead only tears filled in her eyes.

''I went to your old house and since it wasn't sold yet, I made my way around the place and found those; I didn't think you would want to lose them if you knew they were still in tact.'' George explained. ''I wasn't sure what to buy you, so I thought I would give you something more personal instead.''

''It's perfect'' Luna said as tears trickled down her cheeks.

''Well I'll assume those are happy tears then'' George brushed them away with his thumb.

''They are very happy tears'' Luna smiled. ''George it is perfect, how did you think of this?''

''Well I found the photos and something inside my head told me that they were what I needed. Once I got home I saw an old photo album of me and Fred when we were kids, and everytime I look at it I get all these happy memories of when he was alive; so it all came together and I made that for you. There's some room left empty at the back so that you can keep adding to it; even if you do run out of room you can just use a simple charm to add more pages to it.''

Luna gave George a tight one-armed hug, before pulling away and bringing her lips to his. After several minutes Luna pulled away, much to George's disappointment. ''I wish I had something to give you''

''Luna I don't care about a stupid present, I have you and that is enough'' George took her hand in both of his and smiled at her.

''Yeah I know you've already said that but...'' Luna trailed off as an idea came into her head.

''Luna, what is it?'' George's brow furrowed in confusion as Luna stared down at their hands; her eyes showing that some serious thoughts were passing through her mind. ''Luna''

She finally looked up at him with a soft smile on her face. ''I think I know what gift I can give you''

''What is it?''

''It's not a object; something you can use, but it is something I can give you''

''Luna what are you on about?'' George asked, now completely lost as to what was happening in his girlfriend's head.

''It's a promise George'' Luna squeezed his hand and looked deeply into his eyes. ''A promise that I will always be with you when you need me, a promise that I will love you more and more everyday that I am with you; even though it always seems that I cannot love you more than I already do.'' Luna looked to the photo album lying in her lap. ''A promise that the rest of these pages will be filled with pictures of me and you, and of our life together.''

George's smile reached his eyes and he pulled Luna's face towards his for another kiss. Once he pulled away from her, he cupped her face in the palms of his hands. ''Luna that is the best gift you could ever give me''

As he pulled Luna into his arms, George couldn't take away the smile that covered his face. For some time now, George had always seen his future with Luna, and for her to say that she saw the same thing, overwhelmed him with happiness, but for George there was something missing.

The two pulled apart as cheers erupted from the Burrow. Arthur peered around the back door and looked at the two on the bench. ''George, Luna; come inside, Harry and Ginny have just got engaged''

Arthur disappeared again, and Luna jumped up from the bench another smile on her face. ''Isn't that wonderful''

''Yeah, I get to have the big brother talk with The Boy Who Lived and I can threaten to beat the living daylights out of him if he hurts my sister.'' George joked.

Luna pulled the photo album tightly to her chest and she began to skip back towards the Burrow.

Watching her look so graceful and beautiful, George suddenly realised what was missing. He and Luna both saw their lives together.

But they hadn't made it official.

**Next chapter; As Christmas ends, drama begins. The Ministry closes in on Rolf, but an unexpected twist will lead to an unexpected visitor at the Burrow.**

**Que dramatic cliffhanger music. I'm sure you can guess what the last statement implies, but it wont be immediate. **

**The deal is as always; you guys review, and I will write, so press that button :^)**


	31. Unexpected

**So on with the drama, there isn't to much in this chapter but I think you will see where it will be coming into in the next few. **

**With nothing to ramble on about for this chapter, all I have to say is that I still own nothing.**

''Get out of the way. Ministry of Magic'' This was bellowed down Diagon Alley as Ministry officials ran down the street in pursuit of Rolf Scamander. Witches and wizards parted to stand on either side of the street and either apparated away from the scene or ran into shops in an effort to avoid the stunning spells that were being shot down the street by the Ministry officials.

Despite the overwhelming pain in his leg muscles and in his lungs, Rolf Scamander hurtled himself down the back alleys of the street and wouldn't stop for anything. After running for several minutes through many alleyways, the sounds of spells being fired at him became absent and he found himself running towards a tall wire fence. He was around half way up when he heard running footsteps gain volume.

''Rolf Scamander, by orders of the Ministry of Magic you will not move and you will comply with all orders given to you from now on'' A deep voice called from behind him.

''I haven't done anything wrong'' Rolf shouted over his shoulder. ''I don't understand why you are after me, you must have me mistaken for someone else''

''We have a first person account that you used illegal muggle drugs in an attempt to render a young woman unconscious in an attempt to rape her, when this proved unsuccessful, you purposely led to that same woman being splinched; which we have the medical evidence of''

''What'' Rolf looked over his shoulder, staring at them in disbelief. ''I swear, I would never do that to anyone, and I haven't done it to anyone. You are looking for someone else''

''After looking at your family records Mr Scamander it seems that there are too many coincidences; the woman you attacked was incapacitated by a relative of yours, she was also involved in that same relatives defeat during the Battle of Hogwarts. Would that not seem suspicious to you?''

''I didn't do anything'' Rolf screamed back at them. In his anger he made one last scramble for freedom and climbed the rest of the way up the fence.

''_Stupefy_'' Rolf heard shout from behind him, suddenly a pain in his lower back sent him tumbling forwards; over the other side of the fence, and as his head hit the pavement, everything went black.

* * *

''It made a pretty big scene down Diagon Alley but they got him'' Arthur announced at the breakfast table three days after Christmas. ''He's being held at the Ministry pending trial''

''Thank Merlin for that'' Ginny said, picking up a slice of toast. ''Maybe you'll be able to leave the house now Luna''

George shot a look across to Ginny that told her that he would of preferred her not mentioning that fact. It was bad enough that as soon as Christmas had gone, the girls return to Hogwarts was constantly being mentioned. George didn't know how Harry was coping with the knowledge that his new fiancé was going to be away for another six months; he assumed either Harry was hiding his feelings very well, or the situation was nothing in comparison to the year Harry went in search for the Horcruxes while Ginny was at the school.

The idea of proposing to Luna had been eating him away for the last few days. He was still debating over whether to do it before or after Luna finished at Hogwarts; a huge part of him wanted to do it at that very moment, but another part of him didn't want to steal Harry and Ginny's thunder and wanted to wait.

''Hey Dad can you pass me the _Prophet_?'' Arthur stretched over the table and handed the paper to George.

Luna, who was sat next to George, leaned over to look at the article as well. It was due to the scene made in Diagon Alley that had led to Rolf making front page news.

''You're not mentioned Luna'' Arthur pointed out as he cut up the fried egg on his plate. ''It just says 'a young witch'.''

George's eyes skimmed over the paper. ''Someone who lives upstairs to one of the shops in Diagon Alley overheard Rolf telling them that he hadn't done anything wrong and that he had no idea what they were talking about''

''What?'' Ron said in disbelief with his mouth full of bacon.

George's knuckles went white as his grip tightened on the paper. Luna eased it from his hands and passed it back to Arthur. ''George it doesn't matter, it doesn't change anything''

''That bastard attacked you Luna and he has the nerve to say that he did nothing wrong'' George snapped.

''George it doesn't bother me so it shouldn't bother you'' Luna spoke softly to him.

George took one look into Luna's piercing gaze and his anger crumbled. ''Fine, I'll let it go; since he's probably going to be on his way to Azkaban pretty soon''

''Thank you'' Luna kissed him forehead before rising from her seat and walking upstairs to get changed.

As soon as Luna entered her bedroom, she noticed a small square of paper lying on her bed. Walking over, she picked it up and sat on her bed as she started to read.

_Luna,_

_Congratulations on bringing that man to justice, I hope that you now feel safe to leave this nice home and will come outside to see a few other wizards from time to time; maybe even to see me. I will be at the Leaky Cauldron at three o'clock on Friday, please come see me alone._

Luna flipped the paper over, searching for the signature of whoever wrote the note to her, but there wasn't one. A knock on the door turned her attention away from the note. ''Come in''

George's head peered round the corner of the door. ''Aren't you dressed yet? I would have thought that you would be faster now that you have two arms to use again''

Luna smiled; Molly had removed the sling two days earlier and since then things had been slightly easier for her when it came to the simple day to day activities such as getting dressed. ''Sorry I got distracted''

''By what?''

Remembering George's outburst at the dinner table, Luna unnoticeably hid the note in the back pocket of her pyjama bottoms. ''The article in the paper; I was just thinking about it, that's all''

''Well I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to the shop today?'' George said, buying her lie.

''I would love to. I'll be downstairs in a minute'' George smiled and walked out again, leaving Luna with twinges of guilt and panic in her stomach; the last time she had kept something from George to protect him from worrying about her, it's results had been far from good. Pulling the note out of her pocket, Luna re-read it again and decided that she wouldn't make the same mistake twice; she would tell George about the note.

* * *

As he saw Luna and the Weasley boy apparate out of the living room, a smirk formed on his face. She clearly hadn't told him about her note, but something in her eyes told him that she soon would, but that wouldn't be a problem. With one final chuckle he apparated away from the outside of the Burrow, knowing that he would soon get revenge for his wife.

**Next chapter; Luna tells George about the note, but will they find out who sent it**

**If that last little paragraph was confusing I did intend it to be. But I'm sure many of you may be able to figure out who's POV that is.**

**Please review, the deal still stands; you review, I write **


	32. Investigation

**The first update of 2011. Hope everybody had a good New Year and didn't get too drunk. I know that chapters have been short recently but after this one they will be getting longer again.**

**I own nothing to do with HP apart from the books and DVDs.**

The after Christmas crowd at Weasley Wizard Wheezes was far from quiet. The shop was full of parents and children, and stocks were disappearing so fast that Luna was filling the shelves back up every hour or so, while George and Lee served the customers. Things were so hectic that George had apparated back to the Burrow and asked Ron to come help, who was now walking around the store helping shoppers.

Luna sat behind the cash desk with her chin resting in her hands; her mind far away from the store, and didn't notice that George had turned to her and was calling her name.

''Oi, wakey wakey Lovegood'' George waved a hand in front of her eyes and finally gained her attention. ''Is everything okay Luna?''

''Um...actually I need to talk to you George'' George knew from the seriousness of her voice that whatever it was couldn't wait.

''Lee, me and Luna are going on a break alright''

''Another one, I would of thought that you two had a good enough break when you spent fifteen minutes in the stock room together earlier'' Lee smirked as he served a customer.

''Shut up, and if you need any help down here just shout Ron'' George shouted back to Lee as he led Luna upstairs to the flat.

''What's wrong?'' George asked as soon as they had both took a seat on the sofa.

From her jeans pocket, Luna pulled out the note and handed it to George. His eyes widened as they skimmed over the words before the note fell from his fingers and he looked up at Luna. ''When did you get this?''

''It was lying on my bed this morning when I went up to get changed. I have no idea who it is from''

''When I came in to ask you to come to the shop you said you were distracted by something. I was the letter wasn't it?'' George already knew the answer.

Luna nodded and looked nervously at George. ''You're mad at me aren't you?''

''I wish you had told me straight away, but I suppose considering how I've acted before; I'm not surprised that you were worried about telling me''

''Do you think we should tell anyone else?''

''I don't know. My first instinct would be to assume that it's Rolf, but he's hardly going to be sending notes while he's locked up in the Ministry. Who knows it could just be one of your friends at Hogwarts who was just stupid enough to forget to sign it''

Luna considered it a possibility, and she couldn't think of anyone else other than Rolf who would send her such a bizarre note. ''Maybe it was Dean, or one of my friends in Ravenclaw''

''Well I'll find out'' George picked up the note and read over the time. ''at three o'clock in the Leaky Cauldron''

''Wait you're going'' Luna looked shocked. ''George it could be anyone, and the note says for me to go alone''

''Yeah and they are going to get me instead''

* * *

''Luna, go back to the house'' George demanded as he walked into the Leaky Cauldron with Luna in tow.

''No George, if you're coming here then I'm coming to'' Luna spoke with a tone of finality, and George gave up trying to send her home.

''Okay stay by my side and hold my hand'' George ordered as he scanned the room for anyone familiar.

Luna linked her hand with his and looked around the room as well. ''I can't see anyone I recognise''

''Maybe the owl just delivered the note to the wrong house'' George pondered.

''It's possible. Maybe we should just go George''

''You go Luna''

''George I told you I'm not-''

George turned and held Luna by her shoulders. ''No Luna, if you apparate out of here, then I can see if anyone reacts to you leaving; if they're waiting for you then they'll be a bit put off when they see you leave''

''Will you come straight to the Burrow afterwards'' She asked, looking up at him.

''Yeah if no one does anything we can assume it was sent to the wrong place and I'll follow you straight home''

''Alright'' Luna said hesitantly. ''but if your not back in five minutes then –''

''I'll get a kick up the butt when I do get back'' George finished. ''Now will you go''

Luna stuck her tongue out at him before apparating away. George looked around the room but no one acted suspiciously; everyone in the room continued acting as they had done before.

George walked up the bar and gained the bar tenders attention. ''Hey has anyone come in asking for a Luna Lovegood?''

''No mate'' The bartender replied in a thick cockney accent.

George said thanks before stepping away from the bar and giving the room one final look. Then he apparated away.

* * *

He disapparated inside the front door of Burrow, at the exact same time Molly walked through the door with bags of shopping in her hand. ''Oh my goodness, George!''

''Sorry Mum'' George looked at her sheepishly as bags hit the ground and groceries rolled across the floor. ''I'll apparate outside from now on''

''That's a good idea. Now will you please help me pick these up'' George nodded at his mother, before kneeling on the floor and gathering up various items that had gone astray. ''Where did you come from anyway?''

''The shop'' George lied, he didn't want to cause his mother any unnecessary worry. ''I've left Lee and Ron to keep things running''

''Where's Luna?'' Molly asked as she and George stood back up; having regained all the shopping that had fallen.

''Oh she came back first, there wasn't anything for her to do there'' George checked for any signs of Luna. ''She must be upstairs. Luna!''

George became concerned when she didn't respond to his shout. ''Luna, where are you?''

After sharing a worried look with his mother George hurtled up the staircase and ran into Luna's room, but there was no sign of the petite blonde anywhere. ''George there's something on her bed''

Fear ripped into George as he saw the small piece of paper lying on Luna's bed. He walked over and skimmed over the letter; unsure of whether to break something in fury, or to collapse to the ground in pain.

''George what is it? What did she say?'' Molly walked over to George and pried the paper from George's fingers. Her eyes widened as she realised that the writing did not belong to Luna. The note itself was small and simple;

_Sorry I missed you_

**Next chapter; Luna finds herself in a very familiar place, but is she there with friend or foe.**

**And this is the point where you wonderful people press that review button :^)**


	33. The Search Part I

**Thanks for your reviews of the last chapter; as this is a crucial part of the story I really want to know what you guys think so they really are especially important to me at the moment. I have a few notes at the bottom but I will allow you the chance to read the chapter first.**

**Sadly, my ownership of HP is limited to seven books, six DVD's, a couple of posters and a couple of the games.**

''Mum I got your patronus and shut up the shop for the day, what's going on?'' Ron spoke as soon as he apparated into the Borrow. His voice stricken with panic.

''Luna's gone'' Molly spoke quietly to Ron, she looked over her shoulder at George; who was sat on the sofa staring into nothingness, fighting the raging emotions that were threatening to reach the surface.

''What do you mean gone?''

Molly explained to Ron all about the note Luna had received and the events up until she had read the second note.

''Do you have any idea who could have written the notes?'' Ron kept stealing glances at George, and each time he wished he hadn't; he hadn't seen his brother so broken since Fred's funeral.

''We have no idea, Luna didn't either; the only person we could possibly think of was-''

''Rolf'' Ron finished, having thought the exact same name himself.

''As far as I know, people being held in custody by the Ministry do not have access to owls to send post, but even if Rolf did send the notes; he still wouldn't be able to get to Luna'' Molly walked into the kitchen and began to fill a glass of water. ''I need you to find Harry, and use your contacts at the Auror department to check on security surrounding Rolf and any other possible suspects that could possibly want to hurt Luna''

Molly gulped the glass of water down her throat in one go and wiped her mouth with her sleeve; her shaking hands had sent some water splashing over the rim of the glass. ''Take these; they might be able to help''

Molly passed Ron the two notes and he wasted no time in apparating away to find Harry. Molly slowly made her way back to George; who did nothing to acknowledge her presence. ''We'll find her George''

''She promised me that she would always be here when I needed her, and right now I need her more than ever; but she's nowhere to be found'' George's voice shook as he felt his fury, pain and self-pity consume him over and over again.

''Luna is not the type of girl who will break a promise George. She will do everything possible to get back to you''

''I just hope whoever has her will give her the chance to get back''

* * *

Luna's muscles and joints ached as the body binding curse that had been put on her wore off. As she awkwardly propped herself up on her elbows, she recognised her surroundings as what was left of the structure of her house. The broken furniture and rubble had disappeared and she was sat in the open space of what use to be her living room. ''Hello''

Her voice echoed around the room and no response came to her. As the early winter evening arrived, Luna could feel her skin tremble with both the cold temperature and her fear. She jumped at the sound of creaking floorboards and look nervously around for the source of the sound.

''George'' She whispered, hoping that her knight in shining armour was coming to her rescue.

Deciding to go on the offensive; Luna began to feel for her wand in her pockets, but it wasn't there.

''Looking for this'' Luna recoiled as a looming man entered from one of the other rooms. His tall frame was covered with a long coat that trailed on to the floor, his black hair was wild and deranged, and his skin was covered in scars and dirt. In his mud covered hands was Luna's wand.

''I recognise you'' Luna squinted to make out the man's face, not wanting to get any closer to him than necessary.

''Do you? Isn't that sweet'' His voice was deep and husky, but there was a sharpness to it that made him sound as though he had a sore throat. He gave a frustrated sigh as Luna continued to stare at him from her place on the floor. ''If you're ready to give up I'll introduce myself. You may recognise me from various Ministry wanted posters, my name is Rodolphus Lestrange''

Suddenly it was as if all the pieces had come together. ''It was you. You sent Rolf after me at the school. It was all you''

''Indeed it was Miss Lovegood; I went to a lot of trouble to get to you. It's a shame that my dear cousin will soon be rotting away in Azkaban; he served a good purpose, and he doesn't even know what he did''

''What do you mean?''

''My dear girl; Rolf would never have done those things without the help of the imperius curse that I put on him. It was perfect; I wanted to get to you, and he was on his way to the school where you would be;I saw an opportunity and took it''

''So it was all you. Rolf would never have done those things if you hadn't controlled him with the imperius curse''

''Of course not. Just like my sister-in-law Andromeda who went and fell in love with a muggle...'' Rodolphus looked as though he wanted to spit on something as he said the word 'muggle'. ''...Rolf and his mother didn't follow the beliefs of Salazar Slytherin as his father Anthony did''

''And now he may go to Azkaban because of you'' Luna snapped, feeling a whole world a pity and regret regarding Rolf Scamander.

''Oh no Luna, he'll go because of you...I wasn't the one that testified against him to the Ministry''

''But why?'' With the strength back in her limbs, Luna stood up and faced Rodolphus, rather than looking up at him. ''Why go through all that to get to me?''

''Because you helped take my sweet Bella away from me...'' Rodolphus' expression turned to stone and his voice could have dripped with venom it was so vicious. ''...and I will make everyone who helped destroy her pay''

''Bellatrix would have died anyway; as soon as the war ended she would have been handed over to the Ministry and she would have been kissed by a Dementor faster than you can say Wrackspurt'' Luna wouldn't give Rodolphus the satisfaction of seeing her afraid, and she spoke with confidence.

''I got away, and she could have too'' He walked straight up to Luna and looked down his nose at her. ''I was there at Hogwarts when my wife was taken from me by that Weasley woman; a fat hideous old witch who wasn't worthy of her magic killed my beautiful Bella''

''Never compare Molly Weasley to your evil wife'' Luna screamed, her temper rising. The back of Rodolphus' hand met her cheek, and his eyes seemed to darken.

''You may not have been the one to end her life...'' He pulled her forwards by the collar of her coat and brought her face close to his; as he grinded his teeth, Luna could smell his stale breath and she attempted to get as far from him as she could possibly do so while he held her coat. ''...but you are important to the Weasley's, and if I am right; to Harry Potter and that mudblood Hermione Granger as well. I saw the younger Weasley girl and Granger fighting Bella with you at Hogwarts, and the old Weasley woman was the one that finally took her from me. Bella wanted to kill you while you were in Lucius' cellar, but she never had the chance. When I kill you; it will hurt all those who hurt my sweet Bella, and it will finish the job she never had the chance to end herself''

With one final sinister look. Rodolphus' fist hit Luna's jaw and she was sent sprawling backwards on to the ground.

* * *

''After the war ended the Ministry made the names of the unforgivable curses taboo; they've caught many Death Eaters that way'' Arthur explained. After finding Harry and Ron in the Auror office he had given his assistance to the pair, and the three were now back at the Burrow reporting what they had found. ''Death Eaters aren't exactly cautious; if someone's in their way then they'll give them a nice blast of whatever curse first comes to mind''

''But don't they know that they're taboo?'' Molly asked her husband.

''Only members of the Ministry are aware of that; it would be pretty pointless if the Death Eaters found out''

''How will this help Luna?'' George snapped.

''The Ministry believes that Rolf was working for or with one of his relatives''

''One of the ones who are Death Eaters'' George looked at his father for confirmation. Arthur nodded.

''And if a Death Eater has Luna, they are more than likely to use one of the curses'' George's expression made Arthur regret saying what he had just said. ''As soon as they do; the Ministry will know where they are and Luna will be found''

''And what if the one curse they use of her is the one that she can't be saved from'' George said with a dark look.

''Death Eaters are cruel'' Harry stated. ''whoever it is wont want to just kill her; they'll want to hurt her first''

''Has anyone ever gotten away when they've used one of the curses?'' Ron asked from his seat beside George on the sofa.

''Only a few. All have been ones using the imperius curse; mainly because they've been able to apparate themselves away before the Ministry arrives, and their only witnesses have been under their control''

Arthur finished his round of explanation as Percy and Lee apparated into the middle of the room. Percy collapsed back into one of the chairs. ''We've searched all of Diagon Alley and even took a trip to Hogsmeade and she's nowhere to be found''

''I think we're all pretty certain Luna didn't just nip off to the shops Perce'' Ron commented with a small smile to his big brother.

''I swear after all this, if she walks through that front door with a Zonko's bag in her hands I'll have a bloody stroke'' George joked half-heartedly; his smile still carried a great amount of sadness.

''So all we can do now is wait'' Ron sighed.

''There isn't much else we can do son'' Arthur said sadly.

''I think we should still look for her. The places we may go to may seem obvious but that may be why whoever has taken her took her there; no one ever looks for the obvious'' George looked around his family for agreement.

''It isn't going to do any harm'' Arthur nodded. ''Molly if you and Ginny stay here in case she comes home, then me and the boys can go out and look for her''

Molly nodded as Ron snickered. ''I'm sure Ginny's going to love coming home from a day out with Hermione to find out that Luna's missing and she's got the job of being stuck waiting at home''

Arthur ignored Ron's comment. ''If anyone finds her or anything that could help find her; use your patronus. The Ministry will inform me if anything happens and I will pass that message on to you.''

The group nodded. ''Harry and Ron; you boys go together. Lee and Percy will you do the same''

As George held his wand and quickly shrugged on his coat Arthur grabbed his shoulder. ''And I am going with you''

''Dad wont it be faster if we go individually'' George sighed.

''Maybe; but your emotions are not going to put you in the best frame of judgement when looking for Luna, and I am not going to risk letting you do something foolish'' George reluctantly nodded at his father.

''I hope we'll be back soon Molly'' Arthur gave Molly a kiss on the cheek before he and George disappeared. Molly sat down and began what she knew would be one of the longest waits of her lifetime, completely unaware of how close Luna really was to home.

**Next chapter; The terror really begins for Luna, but will Rodolphus make the mistake of using one of the unforgivable curses on her.**

**Warning: This AN is a bit of a rant so please forgive me. To begin with I hope that I haven't confused anyone to hard with this chapter as I am pretty worried about that. I would just like to make it clear that it is the use of the actual curses like 'imperio' that has been made taboo by the Ministry; like 'Voldemort' was in the Deathly Hallows, and that I did imply that Rodolphus is one of those who got away after using the imperius curse on Rolf. I also want to point out two mistakes on my behalf. Firstly; I incorrectly spelt Rodolphus in previous chapters as Rudolphus, and I would also like to thank Jenny325 who reminded me that Ted Tonks died in the DH, and I included him in chapter five. I clearly need to re-read the Deathly Hallows sometime soon, and I just thought I would openly admit my mistakes.**

**Alright I'm done now, hopefully you'll still want review after reading all that waffle by me at the end.**


	34. The Search Part II

**So I'm afraid I'm going to begin this chapter with another rambling AN. I will begin with apologising for my mistake of writing 'Rolf' instead of 'Rodolphus' at several points during the last chapter and I have gone through it and I have hopefully fixed them all now. I would also like to briefly say to SaphirasMagic that I greatly appreciate your comments as I have been concerned about the subject of Luna's characterisation myself and I hope to fix that; I hope you can all see why in these chapters she will be OOC due to the circumstances, but I hope to recapture the Luna we know and love when the drama dies back down.**

**Thank you for bearing with me...I will now shut up and just finish by saying that I own nothing.**

Luna screamed as Rodolphus held her arm awkwardly behind her back. She had gained a split lip, many cuts and bruises and a couple of broken ribs thanks to Rodolphus' punches and kicks and now she could feel her arm dislocating; another injury to add to the list. ''Please stop''

With one final blast of pain running through her shoulder joint, he pushed her to the ground. ''Oh please don't tell me you're going to beg. At least my dear Bella died with dignity, but if you wish to died begging and screaming; then by all means go ahead''

Luna glared at the smirking man stood over her and awkwardly propped herself up with her uninjured arm. ''Why are you doing this? If you really want to kill me then why haven't you already done it?''

''Oh don't worry Luna, I'm not afraid of killing you; I just want to hear you scream first'' A sinister snarl appeared on Rodolphus' face and he pulled his wand from his pocket and raised it up to Luna. ''And I think I have a good way of making you scream''

* * *

''George! George!'' Arthur shouted after his son, whose speedy rush through the woods had given him much ground over his father. ''Would you please stop for a moment?''

George sighed in frustration, rolled his eyes and impatiently waited for his father to catch up. Arthur gave George a stern look as he arrived to see his son tapping his foot. ''George, I know that you don't want to be hanging around, but if we don't look properly we could miss something vital''

''Dad, we are in the middle of the woods where there is absolutely no life whatsoever; if Luna was hear we would be able to hear her calling out'' George snapped. He hadn't been happy when he had realised that his father had apparated them to the woods nearby the Burrow, and his attitude while they were there had reflected that.

''You were the one that said we should look in the obvious George'' Arthur pointed out as he began to trek further along into the woods. ''And if you have any other ideas of places to go George please let me know''

As George followed his father, his heavy footsteps broke the twigs under his feet and he desperately searched his mind for somewhere else to go. ''Dad maybe we should go back to the house and check there; we can see if anything's happened''

''George you're mother would immediately inform us if anything happens'' Arthur called back over his shoulder to George; who had gone from one extreme to the other and was now trailing behind him.

''I don't care Dad'' George shouted, causing the birds in the nearby trees to fly away. He came to a sudden stop and Arthur turned back to look at him. ''Every second we waste in this fucking forest is another second where Luna is alone with some psychopath''

''George calm-''

''Don't you dare tell me to calm down Dad, if there is any situation where a person has the right to lose it; I think this is the one.'' George ceased his shouting as the anger evaporated and the sadness emerged. ''This isn't fair; I lost Fred and I never thought I could get over that, and then Luna came back into my life and she saved me, and now I may lose her too''

''George, I cannot begin to imagine how you are feeling at this moment, but Luna needs you to be strong right now'' Arthur had never seen his son look so vulnerable and as he approached George, all he could do was place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

''I was going to ask her to marry me Dad'' George spoke to the ground.

''I'm not surprised'' Arthur said casually. ''About five minutes after Ginny and Harry announced their engagement your mother was talking to me about when you and Luna were going to get married, and Ron and Hermione too''

George chuckled slightly despite himself. ''That sounds like Mum; eagerly waiting for grandchildren to come along and increase her blood pressure even more than it already is thanks to me and Fred''

Arthur softly smiled. ''George, we will find Luna, and then you two will spend the rest of your lives together''

George nodded. ''I hope you're right''

Arthur began to walk again and George slowly followed on behind. Silence emerged between the two, and the only sounds that could be heard was that of breaking branches, of leaves swaying in the breeze and of the various birds and animal inhabitants of the woods. Arthur was relieved to have George behind him; as it allowed him to keep the fear in his eyes hidden from his son. The longer Luna was away, the more his fears for her safety increased; she had become a part of the family and she meant the whole world to George; Arthur didn't want to imagine what would become of his son if he lost her.

Running through George's head was all of the places in the world that Luna could possibly be; if she had been taken then she would be somewhere isolated where no one would be around to see or hear anything, and it would need to be somewhere familiar to whoever had taken her. _''But if they've been watching Luna for a long time then it might be somewhere familiar to her too'' _George thought. As his thoughts hit a dead end, George paused in is place and sighed, his gaze drifted off into the distance and in the over the trees and on the top of the hill George could make out the structure of Luna's old home. The metaphorical light bulb in George's head lit up. _''Somewhere isolated and familiar''_

''Dad! Dad!'' Because George had stopped, Arthur had gotten far ahead and George couldn't see his father through the tree trunks that obstructed his view. ''Dad I think I know where she is''

George could faintly hear his father's voice, but the distance between them made it impossible to distinguish any sounds. Unable to wait George grabbed his wand and apparated to where he hoped to find the girl who meant everything to him.

* * *

Arthur retraced his steps. He had heard George calling out for him but hadn't heard what he had actually said and now he couldn't see or hear George. After several minutes of calling, Arthur accepted defeat and realised that he was alone in the woods; George was gone and Luna had not been brought here.

As Arthur prepared to apparate back to the Burrow, a blue flare in the sky halted his movement. Seconds later the flare of blue light hit the ground before him and transformed into the shape of a German Shepherd. Arthur didn't recognise the owner of that patronus, and this immediately told him that it belonged to someone at the Ministry.

''Six minutes ago, the cruciatus curse was used and the Ministry has knowledge of the location this taboo word was used at. Please report to the Ministry immediately before we proceed to investigate'' A soft female voice emerged from the dog's mouth that was also unfamiliar to Arthur. Immediately Arthur stepped into action; firstly, by sending off his patronus to the Borrow, to Harry and Ron, and to Percy and Lee to inform them of what was happening, and he then apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

''_Crucio'' _Luna screamed as she felt a fire run through her body and she writhed on the ground. Rodolphus stared down at her with a cruel smile lighting up his face.

Luna squeezed her eyes shut as she felt continuous blasts of red light hit her stomach and she didn't dare open them to see the look of pleasure Rodolphus had at seeing her being tortured.

''_Bombarda_'' The unstable front door of Luna's house flew off its hinges and was blasted forwards in the house; smacking Rodolphus straight in the face and sending him flying backwards through the air.

As the pain finally disappeared, Luna weakly opened her eyes and looked up to see who had come to her rescue.

''Hey Lovegood'' Luna was convinced she was dreaming as she saw her knight in shining armour standing over her with a sad smile spread across his face.

**Next chapter; George has come to the rescue, but what will happen when he comes face to face with Rodolphus**

**So I hope that I have finally written a chapter without any stupid mistakes in it like I have been doing (again, I apologise) and so I hope I maintain the right to ask for you to please review.**


	35. Her Knight In Shining Armour

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed in the last day, I'm glad to see that no one's spotted any of my moronic mistakes the last chapter; I hope that means there isn't any.**

**I will shut up this chapter (horray for no ANs that last a week) and I will just say that I'm only human; so please forgive me for any mistakes I have missed, and I own nothing about Harry Potter; because life is unfair.**

''George?'' Luna couldn't quite believe that he was really there with her. As she spoke her voice came out weak and croaky, and it broke George's heart to hear her sound so broken.

''I'm here, and I'm never leaving you again'' He crouched down beside her and brushed strands of golden hair away from her face.

''That's good, I don't want you too'' Luna spoke in the dreamy tone George had heard so often at Hogwarts, and her eyes drifted shut at his touch.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open again and she awkwardly attempted to push herself up with one arm. George stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. ''What is it Luna?''

''My wand; he took my wand'' She replied; her eyes darted around the room in search for it. At the same time, George rose to his feet and walked around the room. After a minute or so, George spotted her wand lying on the ground and went to pick it up. As he walked back to her, he looked to see that Luna's kidnapper was still out cold on the ground; the wood from the dismantled door lay across him.

''It's Rodolphus Lestrange'' He looked at her and saw that she was also staring at the man. ''It was all him; even Rolf''

''Well that makes sense'' George walked back to her, passed her wand to her, and sat beside her. ''After everything Bellatrix did to you I'm guessing he wanted to finish the job, and Rolf probably just wanted to impress his Death Eater dad so he helped his cousin out''

''No George, Rolf was under the imperius curse; it was Rodolphus who controlled everything''

''So Rolf was telling the truth when he said that he didn't do anything; as far as he knows he didn't'' George rubbed his hands over his face as the impact of all the information took its toll on him. As he dropped his hands back to his sides, he looked over at the unconscious Rodolphus. ''What am I going to do with him?''

George felt a sudden tight grip on his wrist and he looked at Luna to see her face full of concern. ''No George, just leave him. We can go back to the Burrow and inform the Ministry?''

Luna's pleading eyes almost made George give in, but as he looked over the many violent cuts and bruises that covered her face; his anger and need to get his revenge on Rodolphus increased. ''Luna I can't let him get away with this''

''And the Ministry will send him straight to the Dementors; what could be a better punishment''

''Or I could...'' George trailed off as a thought occurred to him. ''Wait a minute, Luna did he use the cruciatus curse on you?''

''Yes''

''Dad said that the Ministry made the three unforgivable curses taboo; if he used one on you then the Ministry should be here very soon''

''Well that's a good thing. We can leave Rodolphus here for them to deal with him, and we can go home'' Luna tried again to push herself up and George gave his assistance, but just as he was about to pull her up by her arms, she recoiled away from him. ''Sorry, it's my arm; he dislocated it''

The sudden darkness that appeared in George's eyes told Luna that if she really wanted to convince him to leave then she wouldn't mention the extent of her injuries just yet. He helped her up with her uninjured arm, and then looked down at her bruised and battered petite frame. ''I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you''

''It's not your fault'' Luna put a hand on George's cheek and brushed her thumb backwards and forwards. ''It was the idea of being with you again that kept me strong''

George smiled down at her and took the hand that rested on his cheek, and he began to lead her out of the house, but he stopped at the sound of Rodolphus groaning in pain.

He rounded on Luna and put his hands on either side of her face. ''Luna, go to the Burrow and make sure that the Ministry know he's here''

''No I am not leaving you'' George ignored her and gently nudged her towards the front door, before he turned and watched as Rodolphus stirred.

Luna went no further than the doorway and leaned against it, grasping her wand in her hand; ready to fight alongside George if necessary.

Rodolphus' vision was blurred as he regained consciousness, but he could make out a tall figure stood somewhere in front of him that definitely didn't belong to Luna Lovegood.

''Wakey wakey sunshine'' George made his voice forcefully cheerful.

Rodolphus groaned and began to stand on his unsteady feet. Despite the effects of the blast hindering him still, he wore a dark snarl on his face.

''Careful mate; if the wind changes your face might stay like that'' George smirked. Luna remembered George having the same mischievous tone when he and Fred had done their Potterwatch broadcasts during the war.

''Oh the little boy thinks he's so funny'' Rodolphus sneered. ''Maybe you should head back to your joke shop''

''Yeah but your face is more hilarious than anything in my shop, and that's saying something''

Rodolphus snapped and went for his wand, but as he felt his pocket; he couldn't find it.

''Looking for that'' George indicated to the far side of the room, where Rodolphus' wand lay. ''It was sent flying after I stopped you from torturing my girlfriend''

George had lost his cheeky tone and now his voice carried a darkness that Luna had never heard in it before.

Rodolphus made a sudden dive for his wand, but George intercepted this and sent a stunning spell directly at him; sending Rodolphus into the wall behind him. As Rodolphus attempted to get up on to his feet, George stormed over to him and sent his fist straight into Rodolphus' face; sending him back to the ground.

George cautiously stepped forward as Rodolphus appeared to be unconscious, but as he took a second step; Rodolphus jumped up and tackled George to the ground. Luna moved forward into the room slightly, holding her wand in Rodolphus' direction, but as he and George sent punches towards each other; Luna knew she wouldn't be able to hit Rodolphus with a spell without hitting George too.

Rodolphus attempted to snatch George's wand from his hand, but George held it out as far as his arm could stretch out, while using his free hand and his feet to hit him. Rodolphus caught George's fist before it could hit him, and then head butted him. Luna held back a scream as George's head smacked on to the wooden floor, and Rodolphus took George's wand and got to his feet.

He looked over at Luna. ''Your boyfriend should of stayed away'' Rodolphus pointed the wand directly at George's head. ''And now you're going to watch me kill him with his own wand''

With a shaking hand Luna raised he own wand directly at Rodolphus, and both prepared to cast their spells.

''Get away from my son!'' Both froze as the shouting voice of Arthur Weasley arrived in the room. He emerged from the kitchen and as Rodolphus turned to face him, Arthur shouted '_Petrificus totalus''_

Rodolphus went rigid, dropped George's wand and fell backwards; landing on the ground beside George. Luna watched as several others entered after Arthur. The others moved forwards and stepped around Rodolphus, with a nod to Arthur, they all apparated away; taking Rodolphus with them.

''Are you alright?'' Arthur asked across to Luna; who was still stood by the doorway.

Luna nodded and joined him in the middle of the room. As she reached him, Arthur pulled her into a tight hug. ''I'm sorry we weren't here sooner, but we had to be sure it was the right place to be''

''I understand'' Luna smiled sweetly at Arthur as he let go of her, but both of their smiles were erased as they looked down at George.

''George, are you alright son?''

Luna knelt by George's side as he began to wake up. ''Owww, I feel as though I've just been hit by a bludger'' Regaining sense of where he was, George bolted into a sitting position and nearly knocked Luna over by doing so. ''Where is he?''

''Rodolphus has been taken by the Ministry. We've been planning on his trip to the Dementors for a very long time''

''Oh right'' George rubbed his forehead as he stood up. ''That bastard deserves a lot worse though''

''After all the pain and suffering that has surrounded him in his life; Rodolphus Lestrange will not want to be within ten feet of a Dementor, let alone get kissed by one''

George began to nod, but stopped when it only caused the ache in his head to increase. He looked at Luna; who had been stood quietly beside him. ''He didn't hurt you again when I was out of it did he?''

''Don't worry, you successfully achieved your aim of getting him to want to kill you rather than me'' Luna said with a disapproving tone.

''Oh well all went as planned then'' George said cheekily, as he picked up his wand; cringing at the dirt that covered it. ''That bloke should really have a shower, even the Dementors wont kiss him; he smells that bad''

Arthur chuckled, but his expression became serious when he looked over Luna. ''Alright, as happy as I am to see you two acting like your normal selves; you need to get to St Mungo's. I'll nip back to the Burrow to tell everyone what's happened an then we'll meet you there''

Arthur disappeared and left George and Luna alone. ''Sooo'' George looked around the room as he elongated the sound of the word. ''I guess I didn't do a very good job of that whole 'fighting to protect your girl' thing that always seems to be going on in muggle films''

George rubbed his slightly bruised forehead as he spoke. Luna smiled, stood on her tip-toes and kissed the spot. ''It wasn't perfect, but you're still my hero''

George put his arms behind her shoulders (being careful of her injured arm) and under her knees and held her to him bridal style. ''Well my lady'' He said in a voice which mocked the cliché hero of a story. ''I shall take you away from your prison and we shall live happily ever after''

''I think I'm going to ask for your head to get examined'' Luna chuckled.

''I'm sorry to say that I'm still the George you know and love'' George grinned a grin that could only belong to a Weasley. ''And you not ever going to get rid of me''

Both were laughing as they disappeared; leaving the remains of the Lovegood's old home with only the rubble and debris as evidence of what had just happened.

**Next chapter; With the threat finally over, Luna decides to pay someone a visit.**

**There will be two more chapters after this one; and I'm sure that some of you will guess what I am saving for the last chapter. Please review, all reviews will earn a smile from George and a free kick between the legs for Rodolphus :^)**


	36. The Real Rolf

**Nine reviews for the last chapter; you guys are amazing! Thank you all so much! **

**Nothing is mine except the laptop that I am writing on.**

After spending an hour or so at St Mungo's getting healed, being confronted with a hysterical Molly Weasley and having several more emotional reunions, Luna had never been so eager to get to sleep in her entire life; especially since Molly had forced George to finally leave and to go back to his flat to get some sleep of his own.

To make sure that Luna got the best sleep she could possibly get, Molly had told her to sleep in George and Fred's old bedroom; where she wouldn't have to share with anyone. As everyone made their way to their own rooms, Luna trudged her way up the staircase until she finally reached her temporary room. Having changed her clothes immediately after returning from St Mungo's, Luna fully intended to flop back on to the bed and to fall asleep then and there.

''It's about bloody time, I was beginning to worry you'd gotten lost on your way up'' Luna jumped back from the doorway as George spoke from his seat on the windowsill.

''I thought that you had gone to bed'' Luna regained her composure, closed the door behind her and walked over to George.

''Yeah and when Mum asks you if you slept well, that's what you're going to tell her I did''

''George it isn't necessary for you to stay with me; I'm not afraid anymore'' Luna spoke with sincerity.

''I'm sure your not'' George took both of Luna's hands in his and squeezed them. ''but could you let me be the overly paranoid boyfriend for a little bit longer by letting me stay?''

''I suppose so'' Luna gave a mock sigh; despite what she had said there wasn't a single part of her that wanted George to leave.

Luna lay back on George's old bed and patted the spot beside her.

''As much as I would love to be right by your side; Mum might come in to check on you, and if she sees me and you lying in a bed together she'll send me flying out of the window'' He picked up a wooden chair from across the room and put it down besides the bed.

''I love you George'' Luna voice was even dreamier than usual; her eyes were closed as she spoke and her gentle breathing almost made it seem as though she was already asleep.

''I love you so much Luna'' He kissed her lips softly before sitting back in his chair and taking her hand in his.

As his eyelids began to feel heavy, George leant forward and rested his head on the bed beside Luna. It took him no longer than a few seconds to fall asleep himself.

* * *

As the sunlight shone through the thin curtains of her bedroom window, Luna woke from the most peaceful sleep she had had in what felt like a very long time. The main reason for this was also the source of the light snoring Luna heard from beside her; George was in the same position he had fallen asleep in and he still had a firm grip on her hand.

Her attempts to loosen his grip without waking him up failed and he bolted upright; his eyes wide with surprise. ''Luna, what is it? Is everything alright?''

''Yes George'' Luna couldn't help but smile at his worry. ''It's just morning; that's all''

''Oh right'' George stood up and stretched. ''Owww. Bloody hell. I feel like my back's been stood on by a giant''

''You could have slept on the other bed'' Luna pointed out as she went up the window and pulled open the curtains.

''You know Luna; if I didn't know any better I would think that you didn't want me around'' George smirked as he walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

''I just don't want to hear you complain about your back hurting all day'' George was surprised when she retorted; she seemed to be a million miles away as she gazed at the outside landscape.

''Fair enough. I'm going to go back to the flat quickly and get changed'' He kissed her temple and stepped back from her. ''I'll be back in a minute''

''Wait'' Luna suddenly broke her watch from the window and turned to him. ''Are you going to open the shop today?''

''Luna I personally fought one of the most wanted Death Eaters around; if that isn't an excuse to have a day off work then I don't know what is'' George smirked.

''It's just...'' George's heart rate increased slightly as Luna looked at the ground nervously. ''...I was considering going to the Ministry to see Rolf once he's released''

Luna made herself look up at George when he didn't respond. He was looking at her closely. ''Can I ask why?''

''He's been locked up for several days for something he doesn't even recall doing; I just want to explain everything to him''

''You don't owe him anything Luna; it was Rodolphus' fault, not yours'' George commented.

''I know, but I still want to see him'' Luna shrugged.

''I suppose that's what you get when your girlfriend is the kindest and most loving person on the planet'' George smiled and walked up to her.

''Thank you for understanding'' Luna wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head on his chest, smiling as she breathed in her favourite scent in the world; the scent that told her she was in George's arms.

* * *

''Mr Scamander'' Rolf winced as the light from the corridor beamed into his cell ''you're free to go''

Several hours ago he had been told that evidence had been found that may prove his innocence, but until now he had believed that it was too good to be true. A great feeling of relief washed over Rolf as he stepped out of his cell and had his handcuffs unlocked. The guard shook Rolf's hand and offered him a genuine smile. ''I'm sorry you had to go through all this Mr Scamander, but I'm happy to tell you that you can walk out of the Ministry with the entire wizarding population aware that you are completely innocent''

The guard began to walk away. ''Wait, can I ask what happened? Why did my case collapse?''

''You have a visitor Mr Scamander; I think the young lady would be willing to answer those questions for you'' Rolf looked slightly unnerved, but the guard ignored this and pointed to Rolf's right. ''She's waiting down the corridor''

Rolf slowly made his way towards the waiting area, having heard what crimes he was apparently guilty of; Rolf was unsure of whether he really wanted to get his answers. As he approached the waiting area Rolf could hear the hushed whispers of a man and woman and he gave a not-so subtle cough to gain their attention.

He was calmed by the sweet smile the small blonde girl gave him when she saw him, however, the tall red-head that sat protectively beside her put Rolf back on edge.

''Hello Rolf'' Luna rose from her seat a held out her hand. ''I'm Luna Lovegood, I don't know if you remember me; we were both in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts''

Rolf smiled as he shook her hand. ''Of course. Luna I'm sorry it's been a long time''

Luna's smile fell and she gave an uneasy look to her boyfriend who was stood behind her. As she looked back at Rolf, she noticed him watching George. ''Rolf, this is my boyfriend George Weasley''

''Oh yeah, you and your twin brother flew out of school on your broomsticks when Umbridge was in control'' As Rolf spoke to George, Luna couldn't help but notice obvious differences in Rolf's voice and posture now that he was free from Rodolphus' control; the real Rolf Scamander was obviously more approachable than the Rolf Luna had encountered at Hogwarts in the last few months.

''Yeah that's me'' George forced a smile; imperious curse or no, George still struggled to look at Rolf Scamander without remembering what trouble that man had caused for him and Luna.

''Rolf I wanted to come see you so that I could explain to you why you were kept here'' Luna spoke after several seconds of silence; trying to break the tension.

''No offence Luna, but why couldn't one of the guards just tell me?'' Rolf asked, confused as to why a teenage girl was doing the job of a Ministry official.

''Because I'm the girl who you were believed to have attacked''

Rolf shifted uncomfortably at this news and couldn't surpress the twinge of anger and fustration that he felt inside of him. ''So you're the reason that I was locked up''

Luna took a step back as she heard the dark tone in Rolf's voice; the tone she had heard in his voice the day he had been made to attack her.

''Hey, don't speak to her like that again'' George snapped. ''Or I might just end up getting locked up because I knocked some of your teeth out''

Luna turned and put her hands on George's cheeks. ''George that isn't going to help. Can Rolf and I just talk alone for a minute?''

''Fine, I'll be over there if you need me'' George surrendered to Luna's pleading gaze, kissed her cheek and walked out of the room, but stayed on the other side of the door where he could keep an eye on Rolf.

''Rolf if I had known the truth then I would have never testified against you'' Luna's voice was almost pleading; she didn't want Rolf to leave before he heard everything

''And what is the truth?'' Rolf asked.

''That you did actually do those things that you were arrested for, but you did them because you were under the imperious curse-''

''What? I don't remember doing anything-''

''According to the Ministry; Rodolphus lifted the curse as soon as he found out the Ministry was after you, and you lost any memory of anything you did while you were under Rodolphus' control''

''Rodolphus Lestrange?''

''Yes''

''Huh, that explains why the last thing I can remember before being chased by the Ministry is finding Rodolphus in my house'' Rolf pondered on the memory, trying to recall anything that happened afterwards; but nothing came to him.

''I'm sorry that I had you arrested for something you had no control over'' Luna's silvery-blue eyes looked so sad and regretful, Rolf couldn't allow her to be upset.

''Luna I understand. How could you have known? When I was arrested, the Ministry officials read out the things I was being charged with; you must have been so afraid''

Luna gave a sad smile as conformation.

''You came here to tell me the truth when you didn't have too, even though my face must still remind you of what Rodolphus made me do to you. Luna you are a very brave girl and I admire you so much'' Rolf smiled proudly at Luna and she blushed slightly.

''You deserved to know the truth, and I wanted to be the one to who told it to you''

''Thank you'' Certain that offering her a hug would earn him a punch from her boyfriend, Rolf took a safe bet and held his hand out and Luna shook it before giving Rolf a final smile and walking away towards George.

''Is everything alright?'' George asked as Luna approached him. He watched Rolf walk away in the other direction.

''Everything's wonderful'' Luna pulled George's face down to her own and brought his lips to hers. ''Can we go home now?''

''Sure'' He chuckled, surprised by Luna's sudden public display of affection.

Luna led the way down the corridor, pulling George by the hand; her head was looking up in awe at the great archways and golden statues that decorated the Ministry of magic. ''I didn't realise how lovely this place is''

George grinned as he looked on, watching as she twirled around while she walked: he could see exactly why Luna had come to the Ministry to see Rolf; for closure.

**Next chapter; The grand finale. It's new years eve, but George has something much more special than fireworks planned for Luna.**

**Well only one more chapter to go. I have been considering writing a sequel to this story which will follow Luna and George after Luna finishes at Hogwarts, when they move in together and all that would follow. There would be less drama in it than this story, but there would still be the dramas of any relationship with some magic on the side. Please let me know if you would like this sequel, otherwise, after the next chapter, I will write an epilogue for this story to finish it off.**

**Please review. Since I've just had my first day back at school I need something to cheer me up big time :^)**


	37. The Next Step

**Oh my god, I cannot believe how much response I was given for the last chapter. It's so great to see that some of you who haven't reviewed before are letting me know your overall opinion of this story; it means a great deal to me.**

**I can't believe that I have reached the end of this story, but it seems as though you guys are all supporting my idea of a sequel which I will write about more at the end. As for now I leave you to the stuff you're really interesed in and to say that I still own nothing...damn I wish I didn't have to say that.**

It was around eleven o'clock on New Years Eve when George began the journey he knew he would have to take. It didn't matter how much he needed to have Luna by his side, this was something that George had to do alone.

The trek down to the very bottom of the Weasley's garden had never seemed longer for George, but finally, he reached where he needed to be.

It was not only the day when George would say goodbye to 1998, it was also the day when George would say goodbye to the last year he spent with Fred. George now realised that it didn't matter how long it had been, or who he was with; the pain of Fred's death would always leave a pain in his heart. A pain that felt so strong as he knelt in front of Fred's grave.

His gloved hand brushed away the snow that had accumulated over the shapes carved into the marble headstone; re-revealing the words;

_Fred Weasley_

_1__st__ April 1978 – 2__nd__ May 1998_

_Beloved Son and Brother_

_A hero to his family and to the wizarding world_

''I really wish you were here today Fred'' George tried to suppress the sadness that was taking over him, but even he could hear his voice shaking. ''You would know what to say to me''

With a shaking hand, George pulled the small white box from his pocket. ''Although I know you would also tease the living hell out of me first. You'd say; 'the ring's to small', or 'what did Luna do so wrong that your going to threaten to ruin her life by marrying her'.''

''I could just imagine you at the engagement party; having too much to drink and then trying to see if Luna will get the two of us mixed up and if she will give you a snog. I would probably have hit you round the head with my old beater's club, but still.'' George chuckled; he could picture the entire situation in his head.

''It's been over seven months and everyday I still think about what things would be like if you were here; I probably always will'' George felt tears move down his cheeks and he didn't attempt to fight them away any more. ''I remember the night I lost my ear; we promised each other that if anything happened to either of us, then we would carry on and live our lives in a way that each other would be proud of, and to start with I didn't think I would be able to do it Fred, and then I met Luna again''

A smile formed on George's face as he thought about all that she had done for him since that day in Diagon Alley. ''She is the most amazing person I have ever met, and I know that you saw in those DA meetings that she was good for me; so I know that you would be proud of what I am about to do, and I know that by having a life with Luna; I will have a life that would make you proud''

George rose and stood before Fred's grave, wiping away the damp trails that remained his face. ''Goodbye Fred''

* * *

From the far end of the garden, George could hear the sounds of celebration coming from the Burrow; and it reminded him why he had snuck out of the party.

All the pain and sadness in George was soothed as he saw Luna in the distance. She stood in the middle of the garden with her back to him; she was stood only in her party dress and ballet pumps; despite the gentle layer of snow that was falling and the minus temperature.

George had to distract himself from the beauty of her, and focus on keeping her safe from hypothermia. ''Luna! Luna!''

He continued to approach her but she showed no signs of acknowledging his presence, despite his shouts and the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow. He finally reached Luna and walked around the front of her, following her eye line to see that she was star gazing.

She continued to look up with her hands clasped together behind her back and she swayed lightly with the cold night breeze. ''It's lovely isn't it?''

George jumped slightly when her soft, dreamy voice broke the silence. He recomposed himself and stepped up close to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. ''Luna it would be just as lovely if you were wearing a coat, gloves and scarf...or even a pair of trousers''

Luna slowly tilted her head away from the sky and she looked straight into George's eyes. ''I like the feel of the snow on my skin''

''That's fine Luna'' George sighed and pulled Luna into his arms in an attempt to surround her with his own body heat. ''I just wish that it didn't risk you getting seriously ill''

''What's wrong George?'' Luna asked as her head rested on his chest. ''Your voice is filled with many emotions''

George smiled to himself; of course she would notice. ''Nothing's wrong; in fact everything is great. I'm just a bit unsure of how I'm going to do something''

''What is it?'' Luna looked up at him and snuggled herself further into his embrace.

''I can't tell you'' George sighed. ''but I really wish I could because it would make my job a lot easier''

''I'm very confused'' Luna smiled.

''Yeah, me too'' George chuckled. ''Luna I wanted this to be perfect, but I'm just not sure of how to do that so I'll just...''

George pulled away from a very puzzled Luna and got down on one knee. Luna's eyes widened as everything became clear.

''Luna...I've thought of a million different ways of doing this but when I saw you a few minutes ago; any plans I had flew out of my head. So I'm just going to go ahead and tell you that you mean the entire world to me; and I am not exaggerating. When I lost Fred, it felt like everything in my life had been robbed from me; that my whole world was empty, and then I found you...''

Luna's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the smile that grew across his face. ''...and suddenly it felt as though I had a purpose again; there was someone who I needed, and there was someone who needed me as well. Luna, I've known for a very long time that my life is with you, and I know that I'll probably drive you crazy sometimes, and there will be many occasions where you'll just want to beat me half to death if it gets me to shut up, but if you've been able to stay sane in the last six months; then I'm pretty sure that you can handle anything that will ever come our way. Luna, will you marry me?''

Giggles of happiness erupted from Luna and the smile on her face was so big that it actually ached.

''Errrm...Luna...not to ruin the moment, but could you give me a proper answer? My knee is about a foot deep in snow and I think I'm getting frostbite''

Luna took George's hand and pulled him up so he stood in front of her. ''George I would love to marry you''

A euphoria of happiness spread through George and he pick Luna up off her feet and swung her around. He stopped when he began to feel dizzy and he put her back down on her feet.

''I love you so much'' George reached down and took Luna's hand.

''I love you too'' Luna looked down in surprise when she felt something cold run across her finger: George had placed a silver ring on to her left index finger; it held three white diamonds in a line and it seemed to sparkle as the snow continued to fall around them.

''Oi, you two'' The pair saw Arthur stick his head out of the kitchen window. ''We've got five minutes. Get inside ready for the countdown''

Arthur's head disappeared back inside the house and the two turned their attention back to each other. Luna held her left hand out for George and wiggled her ring finger in front of him.

''You don't need to wave it at me Luna; you need to wave it at Ginny as I'm pretty sure it's bigger than her's'' George said, taking her hand and using a finger to twist the ring around.

''I'll wait until tomorrow. 1998 has been our year; so let's keep this between us until 1999'' Luna smiled.

''Sounds like a plan. Do you want to give me the ring back for now so they don't see it?''

Luna pulled her hand away from him. ''No I most certainly don't. I'll just keep it subtly hidden''

George nodded and walked back to the house with Luna.

''Just in time you two. Only a minute or so left'' Arthur came up to the pair with a bunch of un-lit sparklers in his hand.

George went to take one but his father slapped his hand away before he could. ''George you make enough things explode on your own; I'm not going to give you something that was made to catch fire''

George huffed and crossed his arms. Luna acted as though nothing had happened and smile sweetly at Arthur. ''Could I have two please?''

''Of course Luna, here you go'' Arthur handed two sparklers over to Luna and then checked his watch. ''Goodness me! Thirty seconds''

George watched his father walk away before he walked up to Luna and reached for one of the sparklers. ''Thanks Luna''

Luna moved the sparkler away from George's reach. ''It's not for you''

Luna ignored George's puzzled look and skipped into the living room where the other Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were gathered.

''10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!''

Everyone gave their sparklers a wave and they lit up with red, yellow and green sparks, and then they threw them up in the air and they exploded to create a whole fireworks show in the Burrow's living room. Luna however held on to the lit up sparklers.

''Happy New Year Daddy'' Luna threw one of the sparklers above her and George's heads and watched it shower them in different coloured lights.

Luna held the second one out for George to take.

''You said it wasn't for me'' George looked confusedly between Luna and the lit sparkler.

''It isn't'' Luna stated. ''But you should be the one to throw it''

George didn't bother to ask and took the sparkler from her and then threw it up in the air.

The pair was showered in another rainbow of colours and Luna looked up at them with a gentle smile on her cheeks. ''Happy New Year Fred''

George stared at the small blonde in amazement; unable to believe that she was going to be his forever. Luna stared back; thinking the same think about him.

''Happy New Year George''

''Happy New Year Luna''

The two brought their lips together in a passionate kiss; the first of 1999, and one of the many that they would share during their lives tgether.

**So I hope that was an ending that goes appropriately with the overall themes of the story, and please let me know what you think.**

**I am beginning to plan the sequel in my head but it will be a week or so before I begin to post thanks to a wonderful Law exam that I have to revise for next Thursday which will take up most of my time, and I also want to get a move on with my other George and Luna story. I'll post a AN on this story to let you know that the sequel's up; my guess would be around next weekend and I will also use that AN to thank everyone properly rather than doing it now. **


	38. AN

**The sequel to After Effects is now up and it is called Future Effects.**

**Summary: As George Weasley and Luna Lovegood prepare to spend the rest of their lives together, they find their pasts and futures forming obstacles along the way.**

**

* * *

**

**I want to thank each and every person who put this story on alert, favourites or reviewed, but especially to those who constantly reviewed throughout all of the chapters; you all know who you are, and I want you to know that it was your constant support and advice that encouraged me to write this sequel.**

**I just a want a moment for me to express my gob-smacked expression when I discovered that I broke the 200 review barrier. I screamed inside of my head, and would have done it out loud if I wasn't in a room with other people.**

**I hope to see some familiar names on my sequels traffic, and for one last time I say thank you so much.**

**Lisa x**


End file.
